The Hentai Bodyguard!
by Barbara123
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura kencan! Dan kencan seperti apakah itu? Sakura langsung membayangkan berjalan berduaan sambil bergandengan, menonton film romantis di bioskop dan bersenang-senang bersama Naruto. Namun, apakah harapannya akan terkabul? "Kau akan kembali ke Amerika!"/"Selamat tinggal, bodyguardku." Last chapter, chap 9 updated! Thanks for all of your support!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semuanya!**

**Ini fic terbaruku... moga2 kalian suka ya sama ceritanya...**

**enjoy! :)  
**

**WARNING: alur cepat! OOC!**

**Dont like dont read!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

"SAKURAAA-CHAAAANN!"

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mendengar suara memekakkan telinga itu. Sekujur tubuhku bergidik, memerintah otakku untuk mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku!"

Wajahku memucat ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Sampai kapan cowok bodoh itu akan mengikutiku? Langkah kakiku semakin cepat dan tanpa kusadari, kedua kakiku mulai berlari pelan, mencoba menghindar dari sumber suara yang sangat kubenci itu.

"Tunggu, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Merasa tidak sanggup menahan suara menjijikkan itu, aku mulai berlari kencang. Dengan sengaja, aku melesat masuk ke lorong yang sangat sempit. Aku tahu kalau cowok itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam lorong ini. Demi menjauh dari si _hentai_ itu, aku rela menahan perasaan jijik karena harus menempel tubuhku di tembok yang kotor ini. Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika aku menatap gedung sekolahku dari kejauhan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku melesat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Syukurlah, sekolahku ini sekolah cewek, jadi cowok gila seperti dia tidak akan bisa masuk sampai kesini.

"Hahh… akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat aman ini…" aku tersenyum sambil duduk dengan nyaman di kursi kelas.

"Sakura, kau dikejar si Uzumaki lagi?" Ino menggeser kursi dan duduk di depanku. "Cowok itu memang gila ya," dia menunjuk ke luar jendela. Aku ikut menoleh dan meringis jijik ketika melihat cowok berambut pirang melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kelasku.

"Sakura-chan! _I LOPHE YOU_!" dia menjerit sambil melompat-lompat riang. Keningku berkerut semakin dalam ketika melihatnya mulai menari dan menggoyang-goyang pinggul. Jika ada perlombaan dengan tema 'manusia yang paling mirip dengan monyet' tentu dia bisa menang dengan mudah. "_I lophe you! I lophe you!_" dia menari-nari sambil membentuk tanda hati dengan tangannya. Tali kesabaranku mulai putus ketika mendengar pernyataan cintanya yang tidak selesai itu. Aku langsung membuka jendela kelas dan berteriak kencang.

"Dasar bodoh!" bentakku. "Cepat pulang ke planet-mu! Alien _hentai_!"

Cowok gila itu tidak merasa terusik dengan umpatan yang kukeluarkan. Wajahnya langsung berseri-seri dalam seketika dan dia membuka mulutnya lagi, siap untuk berteriak.

"_I LOPHEE YOU_, Sakura-chan!"

"Kalimat yang benar itu '_I love you_'! Dasar bod…" kata-kataku terputus ketika menatap wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Ahhh… Sakura-chan bilang kalau dia cinta padaku…" dia menyentuh dadanya dengan mata tertutup, menikmati bentakan yang kulontarkan tadi. "_I lophe you, too_! Sakura-ch…"

Kursi yang kulempar dari jendela mendarat dengan mulus di wajah tolol-nya itu. "Huh! Rasakan!" aku menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan. "Cepat pergi!"

Tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya, dia meraih kursi itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Ahh… Kursi yang diduduki Sakura-chan!" dia menjerit kegirangan. Aku bisa melihat air mata kebahagiaan yang meluncur dari mata birunya itu. "Benda ini akan kubawa mati sampai ke lubang kuburku!" Dia memeluk kursi itu dan tanpa ragu dia _menempelkan_ bibirnya di benda itu.

Saraf-saraf di kepalaku serasa meledak. Jika tidak dihentikan oleh Ino, aku pasti sudah melempar meja ke arahnya.

"Tenang, Sakura! Lihat! Cowok hentai itu sudah ditangani oleh para satpam!" Ino menahanku sekuat tenaga. Aku berhenti meronta dan mendengus ketika melihat _lima_ satpam sekolah yang berusaha menyingkirkan cowok gila itu.

"Dasar! Kenapa sih, bisa ada cowok seperti itu yang suka padamu?" sahabatku itu dengan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika melihat guru kami yang sudah memasuki kelas.

"Entahlah!" aku mendengus, kesal. Sambil mengeluarkan semua peralatan sekolahku, aku duduk di kursi, siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Lho?" Ino menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Kenapa kursimu masih ada disana? Tadi kau melempar si Uzumaki dengan kursi siapa?"

Aku menyeringai licik. "Entah? Aku tidak tahu?"

"Siapa yang absen hari ini?" guruku bertanya.

"Saiko-chan tidak masuk ke sekolah, _sensei_! Dia bilang kalau dia terkena diare lagi karena salah makan!" ketua kelas kami berseru.

"Ohh…" Kurenai-sensei menatap ke tempat duduk Saiko yang kosong. "Lho? Dimana kursi Saiko-chan?"

Ino melongo ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai-sensei. Dia cepat-cepat menoleh dan menatap ke tempat Saiko biasanya duduk. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia sadar bahwa kursi siapa yang sebenarnya kulempar ke wajah Naruto.

"Sakura…" dia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Saiko kan… selalu terkena diare…"

"Entahlah?" aku mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Pasti sekarang cowok itu sedang menikmati 'aroma' khas kursi itu."

Aku dan Ino saling bertatapan dan di detik kemudian, tawa kami meledak, membuat Kurenai-sensei melompat kaget. Dengan gerakan kaku, dia memutar kepalanya dan mendelik ke arah kami berdua.

"Ino, Sakura! Keluar dari kelas!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membolak-balik buku kesehatan yang sejak tadi kubaca. Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku menutup buku yang sudah kubaca puluhan kali itu. "Mm.. tidak ada buku yang bagus…" gumamku sembil menelusuri lemari buku di perpustakaan. Aku berlajan pelan, masih menelusuri rak-rak buku. Pandanganku terhenti pada rak buku bagian fiksi. "Mmm… 'Pembunuhan Tersadis di Dunia'?" tanganku meraih buku itu. Sambil menyeringai licik, aku mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat ilham tentang bagaimana cara membunuh cowok hentai itu.

Wajah tolol Uzumaki Naruto kembali muncul di kepalaku. Aku masih ingat akan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Pada waktu itu, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah dan aku melihatnya tergeletak di jalanan. Dia terus bergumam 'aku lapar' dan pada saat itu, aku tanpa sengaja membeli roti aneh dengan rasa ramen. Karena ajaran turun menurun dari kakek nenek buyut yang menyatakan 'dilarang membuang makanan', aku tidak tega membuang roti ramen yang aneh ini, jadi aku memberikan roti ini pada cowok yang kusangka gelandangan itu.

Sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal akan tindakan baik hati yang kulakukan waktu itu. Kalau saja aku tidak mempedulikan cowok itu, tentu aku tidak akan dikejar-kejar sampai sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia sampai bisa tahu namaku, sekolahku dan bahkan rumahku! Dia dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya waktu itu.

"_Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"_

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di keningku ketika aku mengingat suaranya. Nama aneh itu cocok untuk cowok muka monyet seperti dia.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau dimana?" Ino tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Semua orang yang berkonsentrasi membaca buku mulai melotot ke arahnya. "Ah! Sakura! Kau disana rupanya!" Ino berlari ke arahku, membuat semua orang di perpustakaan ikut melotot ke arahku.

"Ah! Bodoh!" aku mendesis dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Dengan panik, aku menyeret Ino keluar perpustakaan. "Apa maumu, sih!" aku nyaris berteriak karena kesal.

Ino mengabaikan kejengkelanku dan dengan gesit, dia mengeluarkan HP-nya. "Aku dapat informasi tentang cowok hentai itu!" Ino sibuk membuka folder-folder di HP-nya. "Kabarnya, dia itu diincar para gengster!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Ino. "Geng… apa?"

"Aku serius!" Ino tiba-tiba menyodorkan HP-nya kepadaku. "Coba lihat video ini!"

Aku menangkap sosok seorang pria kekar dengan tattoo di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu berdiri di depan taman Konoha sambil berteriak-teriak._ "Uzumaki Naruto! Keluar kau! Jangan jadi pengecut yang cuma bisa sembunyi!" _Pria itu berteriak sambil mengancungkan tongkat besi. Di belakang pria itu, berbarislah segerombolan gengster lain dengan wajah yang tidak kalah buas.

"Semalam, salah satu teman cowok-ku diam-diam merekam video ini ketika dia sedang berjalan melewati taman Konoha!" Ino menatapku dengan cemas. "Sakura… pria yang ada di video ini terkenal di daerah sekitar sini karena keganasannya! Dia itu suka membuat keonaran dan para polisi saja tidak sanggup mengatasinya! Dan dia membawa anak buahnya untuk menghajar cowok hentai itu!"

Mataku terbelalak dan tanpa kusadari, kedua tanganku sudah bergetar hebat.

"Sakura… kau mengerti kan bagaimana seriusnya masalah ini?" Ino menatapku lekat-lekat.

Dadaku berdetak kencang, memekakkan telinga. Aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tiba-tiba, air mataku meluncur begitu saja, membasahi wajahku. Ino menatapku dengan tatapan prihatin. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, mencoba menghibur.

"Sakura… ternyata kau peduli dengan cowok…"

"Akhirnya…" aku terisak sambil menghapus air mataku. "Akhirnya dia akan mati juga!"

"…hentai… Eh?" Ino menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Tadi… kau bilang apa?"

"Akhirnya dia akan mati!" aku melompat girang. "Ah! Air mata kebahagianku ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir! Ahahaha! Semoga para gengster itu akan menemukan dia hari ini!" aku masih bergetar karena rasa girang yang tak tertahankan ini. "Ah, Tuhan! Terima kasih banyak! Aku tidak perlu lagi membaca buku 'Pembunuhan Tersadis di Dunia'!"

Ino hanya bisa melongo menatapku. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bersahabat dengan cewek sadis sepertimu," gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Sudahlah, Ino! Sekarang hidupku sudah tenang! Ayo, kita baca buku dengan bahagia di perpustakaan," aku bersenandung pelan sambil menyeret Ino yang masih melongo ke dalam perustakaan. "Koran, koran," senandungku sambil meraih koran hari ini.

"Mmm?" Ino ikut membaca koran itu. "Gengster terbuas di Konoha dibasmi secara misterius?" Ino mengerutkan kening dan memperhatikan foto para gengster yang babak belur. "Astaga! Ini kan gengster yang mengincar cowok hentai itu!"

Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menyadari hal itu. "Astaga! Jadi, mereka gagal membunuh si hentai? Aduh! Payah sekali mereka!" aku nyaris saja merobek koran itu karena perasaan kesal dan kecewa.

"Bukan itu, Sakura!" Ino merampas koran itu dari tanganku. Matanya dengan gesit menjelajahi isi berita itu. "Menurut saksi mata, yang membantai para gengster itu adalah anak remaja dengan rambut jabrik, pirang!"

Aku dan Ino saling bertatapan. "Jangan-jangan... yang membantai mereka adalah…" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika guru perpustakaan berdiri di depan kami dengan berkacang pinggang.

"Ino, Sakura! Keluar kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan… gara-gara cowok hentai itu aku jadi dihukum berkali-kali hari ini!" aku menggerutu kesal di dalam perjalanan pulang. "Masa cowok itu membantai para gengster buas seorang diri? Yang benar saja!" aku mendengus. Tidak mungkin cowok yang kelihatan lemah seperti dia bisa mengalahkan para gengster.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Naruto Uzumaki… dia memang terlihat lemah, tapi belum pernah sekali pun dia pingsan karena semua pukulanku. Aku mulai menerawang, mengingat sudah berapa kali aku melayangkan tinjuku ke arahnya.

"Mmm… aku sudah menendangnya kira-kira 56 kali… meninjunya kira-kira 89 kali… melemparnya dengan batu kira-kira 11 kali… menjatuhkan pot bunga dari lantai dua kira-kira 3 kali… melempar kursi dari lantai tiga baru sekali…" aku mengusap daguku, berpikir keras. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa selamat dari tinju mautku. Aku yang mendapat gelar juara satu di pertandingan nasional karate ini tidak bisa membuat cowok hentai itu tergeletak pingsan?

"Jangan-jangan… dia benar-benar mengalahkan gengster itu?" gumamku, mulai merasa salut. Cepat-cepat kubuang semua dugaanku. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh tertarik pada cowok hentai itu! "Aku pulang!" seruku.

"Sakura!" ibuku langsung memelukku erat-erat, membuatku melongo karena kaget. "Sakura! Kau sudah 17 tahun kan? Kau sudah dewasa, kan? Kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri kan?" ibuku menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

"I-iya?" jawabku, bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ibu menjadi aneh begini?

"Aduh, Sakura! Ibu dan ayah ada urusan penting di luar negeri! Kami harus berangkat sekarang!" ibu mengecup kedua pipiku. Aku masih melongo karena sifat ibuku yang aneh ini. Tiba-tiba, ayah ikut berjalan ke arahku sambil menyeret empat koper raksasa.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya Sakura! Jangan cemas, ayah sudah menyewa seorang _bodyguard_ untukmu!" ayah menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"_B-bodyguard_?" aku semakin melongo. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba terjadi begini cepat? "A-aku tidak menger…"

"Jangan khawatir, putriku yang cantik! Ayah menyewa _bodyguard_ yang paling kuat di Konoha! Dia akan melindungimu dengan segenap nyawanya!" ayah tiba-tiba bersiul nyaring. "Ayo, kemarilah, _Mr. Bodyguard_!"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati kami. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku menatap cowok dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru jernih berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menggosok mataku berkali-kali, mencoba untuk menghilangkan ilusi ini, tapi entah mengapa ilusi ini masih belum lenyap.

"Sakura, ini dia _bodyguard_ yang akan melindungimu dengan segenap nyawanya!" ayah dengan bangga menunjuk ke arah 'ilusi' itu.

'Ilusi' itu menyeringai lebar dan menatapku dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_!"

Uzumaki… Naruto? _Datteba..yo_?

"Mohon kerja samanya, Sa. Ku. Ra. Chan!"

Saraf kesadaranku langsung pulih ketika mendengar dia menyebutkan namaku dengan nada centil itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menunjuk cowok yang menyeringai lebar di depanku ini.

"C-cowok hentai! Me-mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Si hentai hanya menyeringai dan membungkuk di depanku. "Sakura-chan," dia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan melindungimu!" dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat, dia meraih tanganku dan _menempelkan_ bibirnya di punggung tanganku.

Dunia tiba-tiba terasa berputar di atas kepalaku begitu aku teringat kalau _bibir_ itulah yang tadi _menempel_ di kursi Saiko. Di detik berikutnya, kegelapan menenggelamkanku, membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

Oh Tuhan…

Kalau saja ini hanya mimpi, tolong bagunkan aku!

* * *

**TBC**

**Moga-moga para pembaca suka sama crita ini...**

**mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan...**

**mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo semuanya!**

**sori, baru update sekarang, berhubung banyak ulangan trus mau selesain fic 'odd couple' dulu :)**

**skrng 'odd couple' udah tamat, jadi bisa nyantai nerusin fic ini :p**

**aku ngak tau menurut para pembaca chapter ini ada humor-nya gak...**

**habis menurutku, humornya kurang... karena itu ku remove genre humor nya...  
**

**oh ya... aku mau bilang kalau sampai sekarang masih belum ada keinginan buat ganti rate... mohon maaf ya...  
**

**oke, anyway, aku mau makasih buat para pembaca yang udah fave, alert, review sama baca crita ini! :D**

**thanks to...**

**7**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**NARA AIKO**

**RYUKIMISA**

**THE RED PHANTOM  
**

**CHIPA-SAMA**

**HARUNO NAMIKAZE**

**HARUNOBY SAKURAGA**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**SUKIE 'SUU' FOXIE**

**NOVA**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**

**DANDELION DREAMLESS**

**SABAKU TEMA-CHAN**

**HAKUZUKA**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**MASAHIRO NIGHT SEIRAN**

**TISA'S FLOWER RE-BLOOM**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**ORARI HINARA**

**WINTTER SKY BLOSSOM**

**VIOLET7ORANGE**

**LAWLIET CUTE**

**RE**

**WI3NTER**

**PARA PEMBACA SILENT LAINNYA...  
**

**AND SPECIAL THNKS FOR MY BEST FRIEND, SUISSAFORTE! :D**

**enjoy this chapter!**

**warning! ooc! dont like dont read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Syanarooo!_" aku menjerit kencang seraya melayangkan tinjuan andalanku.

"Tidaak, datteba…" sebelum si _hentai_ sempat menyelesaikan 'dattebayo'-nya, dia sudah terlempar jauh dan membentur tembok kamarku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengembalikan nafasku yang tidak beraturan. "Sakit, Sakura-chaann!" dia beranjak dari tempatnya tergeletak tadi sambil mengusap wajahnya yang mulai menampakkan warna kebiru-biruan.

Mataku terbelalak. Dia masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima pukulan andalanku? Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kedatangannya di rumah ini dan entah sudah berapa kali aku memukul, menendang, melempar dan bahkan nyaris menusuk cowok hentai ini dengan pisau. Namun, tidak pernah sekali pun aku melihatnya pingsan karena pukulanku. Paling-paling dia hanya memar-memar, namun dua hari kemudian, seluruh lukanya lenyap.

Sepertinya kalau tidak ditusuk cowok hentai ini tidak akan mati.

"Keluar kau dari rumah ini!" aku menjerit untuk keseratus kalinya.

"Tidak bisa, _dattebayo_," dia menjawab, untuk keseratus kalinya juga. "Aku disini untuk melindungimu!" dia menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"_Melindungi_ dari mana? Kerjamu setiap hari hanya menggangguku!" aku menjerit. "Lagipula, hidupku malah tidak aman dengan kehadiranmu!" aku bergidik ketika aku mengingat tingkah Naruto Uzumaki ketika kami hanya berduaan di dalam rumah. Dalam seminggu ini, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memperhatikanku siang dan malam. Terkadang, dia menyeringai sendiri dengan tatapan kosong setelah menatapku dalam waktu lama.

'_Hehehe… Sakura-chan…'_

Aku kembali bergidik. Cewek mana yang bulu kuduknya tidak merinding jika ada seseorang menatapnya sambil cengengesan tidak jelas?

"Naruto, kubilang saja ya," aku berkacak pinggang. "Aku. Lebih. Kuat. Dari. Cowok. Mana. Pun." Aku sengaja menekankan kata demi kata, supaya cowok idiot yang suka cengengesan ini mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. Naruto hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menghela nafas lagi, mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Intinya, keluar dari rumah ini! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku ini kuat! Tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah mengalahkanku sebelumnya!"

"Tidak ada?" tanya Naruto, memiringkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaannya itu cukup untuk membuat amarahku memuncak lagi. Aku menggeram dan di detik berikutnya, aku kembali melayangkan tendangan karate yang sudah kulatih sejak usiaku lima tahun ini. "Syanaroo!" jeritku. Meski pun tendanganku nyaris mengenai wajahnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat pucat mau pun ketakutan. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang luwes dan nyaris tak terlihat, dia menangkap kakiku, menghentikan tendangan yang kukerahkan dengan segenap kekuatanku itu. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Belum! Aku belum kalah!" aku mulai mengangkat kepalan tanganku, hendak melayangkan pukulan, namun lagi-lagi Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan dalam sekali gerak, dia sudah memenjarakan tanganku di balik jari-jarinya yang kekar.

Aku tersentak kaget dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku darinya, namun mata biru Naruto yang tajam, membuatku tidak bisa berkutik.

"L-lepas, Naruto!" aku meronta, namun dia sama sekali tidak merenggangkan cengkramannya.

"Sakura-chan memang kuat," ujarnya dengan nada yang serius. "Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," dia menatapku dengan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya yang selalu tampak konyol itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan tenang. Mata birunya yang sewarna dengan _sapphire_ itu seakan-akan memenjarakan mataku, membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Karena itulah aku berada disini," Naruto tiba-tiba merenggangkan cengkramannya, membuat tanganku terlepas. "Aku disini untuk melindungimu." Naruto tersenyum, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang secara tiba-tiba. Wajahku memanas dan tanpa kusadari, aku tidak bisa melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya yang sekarang.

_Sejak kapan Naruto setampan ini?_

"Hahh…" Naruto tiba-tiba menghela nafas, membuat perhatianku teralih. Aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul ini. "Kalau dipikir-pikir…" Naruto mengusap dagunya. "Tadi itu aku keren juga ya!" dia menyeringai lagi.

_Eh?_

"Astaga! Benar juga! Kalau diingat-ingat lagi aku keren sekali tadi!" Naruto mulai menjerit-jerit. "'Aku disini untuk melindungimu.' Uwaaahh! Kata-kata itu keren sekali! Hebat juga aku bisa berkata seperti itu, dattebayo!" Naruto cekikikan, tidak sadar kalau aku sudah meraih sabit awalnya akan kugunakan untuk memotong rumput liar di pekarangan. "Oh! Aku memang yang paling tampan dan keren dari semua cowok yang ada di…" ucapannya langsung terhenti ketika ujung sabit yang lebih tajam dari rambutnya ini mengarah tepat di depan matanya. "S-S-Sa-Sakura-c-chan?" keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Dengar, _pirang_!" aku mengacungkan sabit yang dihadiahkan Ino untukku ini. "Kau memang lebih kuat dariku! Kau juga kebal akan semua pukulan dan tendanganku! Tapi…" aku mendekatkan sabitku ini, membuat Naruto melangkah mundur dengan mata terbelalak. "Aku tidak percaya kau kebal akan sabit ini juga!"

"Sakura-chan! Pembunuhan itu dosa loh!" dia cepat-cepat berseru, berusaha menyingkirkan sabit ini dari wajahnya.

"Peduli amat!" aku balas berteriak. "Asalkan bisa membunuhmu, aku rela menanggung dosa! Sekarang, cepat keluar dari kamarku!"

Di detik kemudian, Naruto sudah melesat kabur dari kamarku. Aku mendengus kesal sambil kembali memasukkan sabit ini ke dalam laci lemari. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menyimpan sabit di dalam kamarku, tapi karena si hentai cenderung menyelinap ke kamarku diam-diam, aku terpaksa menyimpan senjata andalanku ini di dalam kamar. Syukur si Ino punya inisiatif untuk membelikanku sabit ketika dia tahu bahwa aku sekarang hanya tinggal berduaan dengan hentai itu.

Aku menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku memejamkan mata dan wajah serius Naruto kembali mencul di kepalaku, membuat wajahku terasa panas lagi. Kenapa si hentai bisa memasang raut wajah seperti itu? Ternyata, dia tidak sejelek yang kukira. Aku mengerang sambil memeluk bantalku erat-erat. _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tertarik padanya!_ Aku menjerit di dalam hatiku. Dia itu hentai!

_Tapi Naruto sungguh-sungguh ingin melindungimu._ Suara malaikat tiba-tiba berbisik. _Lagipula, kalau dilihat benar-benar, wajahnya lumayan tampan, kan? Selain itu, dia juga baik hati._

_Betul juga sih…_ Aku membenarkan bisikkan malaikat-yang-entah-muncul-darimana itu. Aku menghela nafas lagi dan memeluk bantal semakin erat. "Ng?" aku bergumam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal di balik bantalku. Aku membuka sarung bantalku dan mataku langsung terbelalak ketika aku menemukan foto lelaki berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang memejamkan mata dan memanyunkan bibirnya (memonyongkan bibir lebih tepatnya).

Tiba-tiba, HP-ku bergetar dan aku cepat-cepat meraih HP-ku. Ada SMS dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

'_**Kuserahkan foto terbaikku untukmu, Sayang. Semoga dengan foto terbaikku kau bisa tertidur dengan lelap dan mimpi indah.**_

_**PS: cium saja fotoku itu kalau kau kesepian! I LOPHE YOU!'**_

Nyaris saja aku melempar HP-ku ini ke luar jendela. Syukurlah di saat-saat terakhir aku masih ingat kalau ini HP model terbaru yang baru saja dibelikan Ayah. "Dia dapat nomorku dari mana sih!" aku menjerit lagi. "Mimpi indah dari mana! Foto ini hanya akan membawa mimpi kiamat saja!" aku cepat-cepat menyingkirkan foto itu sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkan mimpi buruk. "Dia sama sekali tidak ada baik-baiknya! Dasar malaikat sesat!" aku menyalahkan suara malaikat-alias-hati-nurani yang tadi mengatakan kalau Naruto itu baik hati.

Ternyata inilah alasan dia menyelinap ke kamarku diam-diam! Dia mau meletakkan foto amit-amit ini di balik bantalku dan sekaligus mendapatkan nomor HP-ku! Sialan dia! Menyesal aku mengira kalau dia itu tampan dan baik hati!

Pokoknya, apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus menyingkirkan dia dari rumahku ini!

.

.

.

.

.

"Membawamu ke agensi para model?" Naruto melongo, tidak sadar kalau telur yang dikunyahnya sudah meluncur jatuh dari mulutnya.

"Yup!" aku mendengus puas. "Katamu, kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku kan? Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Aktor muda yang sangat populer itu!" aku menyeringai lebar. Naruto selalu bilang kalau dia akan melakukan apa saja untukku dan dia tidak akan melanggar janji. "Jadi, kalau kau tidak bisa mempertemukanku dengannya, maka kau harus keluar dari rumah ini!" aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawa kepuasanku. Aku pintar juga, bisa membuat ide super hebat ini!

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Buntut ayam itu?"

"Siapa yang 'buntut ayam'!" aku memukul meja dengan keras. Memang sih, dalam hati aku mengiyakan ucapan Naruto. "Rambut dia masih mending daripada rambut durian-mu!" aku bukanlah salah satu _fans_ Sasuke Uchiha, namun aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk mengusir Naruto. "Pokoknya, kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi ucapanku, aku ingin kau keluar dari rumah ini! Bagaimana?" aku menyeringai licik.

"Membawamu ke agensi model ya? Bagaimana ya…" Naruto mulai terlihat panik. Aku menyeringai puas. Tentu saja dia panik. Jika orang awam seperti dia bisa masuk ke agensi model dan mempertemukanku dengan Sasuke Uchiha tentulah dunia sudah terbalik sekarang.

"Pokoknya, aku mau bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha hari ini juga," aku beranjak dari kursi dan meraih ras sekolahku. "Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu, kau harus pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Ah! Kok begitu sih, Sakura-chan!" dia panik. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan membawamu ke agensi tempat si buntut ayam berada!"

Mataku terbelalak. Bisa-bisanya dia mengiyakan ucapanku. "Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak bisa membawaku kesana setelah aku pulang dari sekolah maka aku mau kau pergi dari rumah ini!" setelah puas akan perkataanku sendiri, aku keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju ke sekolah sambil bersenandung ria. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengusir dia dari rumahku! Mulai hari ini, aku akan bebas dari si hentai itu!

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika jam istirahat telah tiba, aku dan Ino duduk berdua di atap sekolah, menikmati bekal kami sambil mulai berbincang. "Ino! Ayahmu polisi, kan?" aku mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Ino sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Kok kau tiba-tiba tertarik pada ayahku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada Ayah kalau kau sudah mencoba untuk membunuh Uzumaki Naruto sebanyak ratusan kali," ujarnya dengan santai. "Tapi kalau ketahuan, kau jangan bawa-bawa namaku, oke! Jangan bilang kalau aku yang membelikanmu sabit itu! Bisa-bisa aku ikut ditangkap! Amit-amit, deh!"

Aku menyipitkan mataku sambil menatap Ino.

Sahabat macam apa dia?

"Enak saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah ayahmu ada menjalani kasus penanganan orang gila hari ini?" tanyaku. "Coba kau tanya ayahmu, apakah ada cowok gila yang coba menerobos agensi model di Konoha ini."

"Hah?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau ini semakin aneh saja, Sakura," dia hendak menolak, tapi setelah menerima tatapan memohon-alias-membunuh dariku, dia langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan meng-SMS ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari ayah Ino sudah tiba.

"Cepat sekali!" ujarku, kagum.

"Iya juga ya," Ino membaca SMS yang baru saja dia dapat. "Ayahku memang sedang menangani orang gila yang nekat menerobos agensi model untuk menemui Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino bersiul kagum. "Hebat! Orang ini benar-benar nekat! Katanya, dia membawa sabit ke dalam agensi dan nekat membunuh pegawai disana kalau dia tidak dipertemukan dengan Sasuke Uchiha!"

Aku melongo mendengar ucapan Ino. Aku langsung membayangkan Naruto yang nekat masuk ke dalam agensi dan mengancungkan sabit. Jangan-jangan itu sabit yang kuletakkan di laci lemariku…

"Kau yakin?" aku berseru kencang, mulai panik.

"Yup," Ino menyodorkan HP-nya, membiarkan aku membaca isi SMS ayahnya. "Ayah baru saja menangkap orang gila itu. Katanya, susah sekali menangkapnya karena dia sangat kuat."

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku tahu kalau Naruto akan nekat dan berusaha masuk ke dalam agensi, tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Naruto akan mengancam pegawai di sana dengan sabit.

"Hebat juga orang itu ya, mengancam dengan sabit segala!" Ino cekikikan.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Naruto senekat itu? Memang, dia itu idiot, tapi apakah dia harus sebodoh itu sampai-sampai menerobos masuk ke dalam agensi hanya demi keinginan egoisku? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin mengusir Naruto saja.

Aku menggigit bibir. Sekarang, Naruto pasti sedang berada di kantor polisi… Dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Aku seharusnya senang karena dia sekarang akan lenyap dari kehidupanku, namun entah kenapa, hatiku malah merasa sebaliknya.

Aku mencemaskan Naruto.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku menyesal karena sudah menyuruhnya membawaku ke dalam agensi.

Aku menggigit kulit dalam mulutku dengan cemas. Semoga Naruto tidak apa-apa…

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari sekolah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dan melesat menuju agensi model tempat Sasuke Uchiha bekerja. Aku meneguk ludah ketika aku menatap gedung bercakar langit yang megah di depanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang kesini, tapi aku merasa kalau aku harus bertanya tentang keadaan para pegawai disini. Aku tidak mau kalau mereka terluka atau semacamnya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku masuk ke dalam gedung ini.

"Permisi…" aku mendekati salah satu satpam. "Benarkah tadi siang ada orang yang menerobos masuk kesini sambil membawa sabit?" tanyaku, cemas-cemas. Satpam itu mengangguk, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Dia nyaris saja membunuh salah satu karyawan kami," satpam itu menunjuk ke arah wanita muda yang dikelilingi pegawai yang lain. Tubuh wanita itu gemetar hebat. Meski pun pegawai yang lain berusaha menghiburnya, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tenang. Sekarang perasaan bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat kondisi wanita itu. Aku memang bersalah, tapi Naruto tidak seharusnya melakukan itu!

"Lalu, sekarang dimana orang yang menerobos masuk itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, dia sudah dibawa polisi. Sepertinya dia akan dipenjara dalam waktu lama," satpam itu berdecak. "Kakek tua itu memang gila! Mentang-mentang cucu kesayangannya _fans_ berat akan Sasuke Uchiha, dia nekat mau membunuh Sasuke!"

Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya. Kakek? Cucu?

"Jadi… yang menerobos kesini itu…"

"Kakek berumur lima puluhan tahun yang masih berotot karena dia pernah menjadi pegulat dulu."

Aku kembali melongo. Mantan pegulat? Berarti dia bukan Naruto!

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku, kakek mesum!" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal muncul dari pojok ruangan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman lelaki berambut putih jabrik. "Aku sudah telat, _dattebayo_! Aku harus menjemput Sakura-chan!"

"Tidak bisa!" lelaki yang yang sudah berumur itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi. "Kau sudah kembali ke agensi ini! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur lagi! Kau harus ikut berperan di dalam 'Icha-Icha Paradise'!"

_Icha-Icha Paradise_? Buku larisan terbaik yang katanya akan dijadikan film itu?

Aku hanya bisa membatu menatap pergulatan antara Naruto vs orang tua yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.

"Aku tidak mau, _dattebayo_! Kau suruh Sasuke saja!" Naruto mulai menendang, namun tendangannya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh lelaki itu.

"Hoi, idiot! Jangan seenaknya menyebutkan namaku!" terdengar suara cowok yang dingin dan tegas. Selama ini, aku hanya mendengar suara itu dari TV. Aku melongo ketika menatap lelaki berambut emo dengan bola mata hitam kelam itu. Dia dengan santai menarik lelaki tua yang masih bergulat dengan Naruto, membuat Naruto terbebas dari cengkramannya.

"Wah, makasih, buntut ayam! Sekarang aku bisa menemui Sakura-chan!"

"Siapa yang buntut ayam?" Sasuke Uchiha melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Naruto.

"Hei! Seperti inikah perilakumu terhadap sahabat kecilmu ini?" Naruto protes.

"Naruto! Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus memerankan pemeran utama! Perintah dari Jiraiya-sama ini harus kau tepati!" lelaki berambut putih itu kembali berusaha menangkap Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa melongo menatap kejadian itu. Jiraiya? Jangan-jangan dia itu Jiraiya, produser film terkenal di Konoha? Kenapa dia bisa begitu akrab dengan Naruto? Selain itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak kecil?

Setahuku, Naruto itu hanyalah _bodyguard_ dengan asal usul tidak jelas. Hentai. Idiot. Tapi… kenapa dia sampai dipilih sebagai pemeran utama di film terkenal?

Siapa Naruto Uzumaki yang sebenarnya?

* * *

**TBC**

**moga-moga para pembaca suka ya...**

**sori kalau humornya kurang :p**

**kyknya gak bakat buat yang humor nih...**

**hahaha**

**ok, maafkan daku kalau ada yg kurang berkenan ya...**

**makasih udah mau baca! :D**

**mind to review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sori lama updatenya!**

**oke, langsung saja...**

**thnks buat semua yg udah nunggu! :D**

**makasih juga karena udah baca, review, alert sama fave story ini!**

**thnks to...**

**ARIA**

**MIN JOON**

**KECIS JR**

**MIZUHARA AI**

**HIZUKA MIYUKI**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**UZUMAKI HARUNO**

**CHIBIKU**

**RAIN 4.00 AM**

**NARA AIKO**

**VIOLET7 ORANGE**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**SHU 2022**

**NARUSAKU FOREVER**

**THE JOKER**

**HARUNOZUKA**

**MASAHIRO NIGHT SEIRAN**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**INTAN EVA**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**CHOCOMINT THE SNIDGET**

**UTAI-SAN**

**RENTON NAMIKAZE  
**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**NARUSAKU LOVERS**

**VVVV**

**ORARI HINARA**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alur cepat, ooc, typos! dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy this chapter, guys! :D**

**PS: sori kalau ada nama yg lupa dimasukkan atau salah tulis... :p  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah kamera dan dengan gerakan alami, dia menyusupkan jari-jarinya yang panjang ke dalam rambut pirangnya. "Begini?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan wajah, memamerkan garis rahangnya.

"Mantap!" Jiraiya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sekarang, tunjukkan senyuman mautmu! Fotografer! Lakukan tugas yang sempurna!" Sang produser memberi aba-aba kepada orang yang bertugas dalam memotret Naruto. "Oke? Siap! Ayo, Naruto! _Smile_!"

Seiring dengan aba-aba Jiraiya, Naruto menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, memamerkan senyuman miring yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jiraiya kembali menggerakkan tangannya, seakan-akan memberi aba-aba untuk Naruto. Melihat tangan Jiraiya yang terangkat, Naruto mengubah posisi berdirinya. Dia bersandar di meja yang sengaja diletakkan di area pemotretan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menundukkan kepala, menatap ke arah kamera melalui bulu matanya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru tersebut menatap kamera dengan tajam. Perlahan-lahan, salah satu tangannya menyibakkan jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya, menampakkan kaus biru muda yang tercetak di dadanya. Kaus biru muda yang sewarna dengan matanya tersebut amat pas di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan bentuk dadanya yang tegap.

Selama beberapa menit, aku hanya bisa membatu menatap Uzumaki Naruto di depanku.

"Naruto-_chan_ akhirnya kembali!" Jeritan tertahan dari salah satu wanita yang menjadi anggota kru pemotretan membuatku kembali ke alam sadar. Wajahku langsung terasa panas ketika aku sadar bahwa mataku sama sekali tidak lepas dari Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Iya! Dia semakin tampan! Kyaa!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar semua jeritan itu. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku mengusap mataku berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

Naruto? Tampan?

_Yang benar saja._ Aku pasti sudah gila kalau menganggapnya tampan.

"Oke," aku bergumam. "Aku akan menghitung satu sampai tiga. Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan terbangun dari mimpi super aneh ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata." Aku berbisik, mencoba menghipnotis diriku sendiri. Pelan-pelan, kupejamkan mataku. Aku sangat yakin ketika aku membuka mataku dalam hitungan ketiga, sosok Naruto yang sedang berpose dalam pakaian model terbaru itu akan lenyap.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Aku menyentakkan mataku dan menatap panggung pemotretan. Aku terpaku menatap pemandangan yang ada di sana.

_Kami-sama_ memang mengabulkan keinginanku.

Aku tidak lagi melihat Naruto yang sedang bergaya dengan pakaian terbaru itu.

Aku menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang bertelanjang dada, memamerkan dadanya yang kekar.

Tanpa peringatan lagi, darah langsung membakar wajahku, membuatku bisa pingsan kapan saja. Tubuhku yang melemas ini menempel di dinding, dan aku nyaris saja terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki ini. Aku tidak mengerti apakah ini hukuman dari _Kami-sama_ karena aku selalu menganggap Naruto idiot, jorok, konyol, _hentai_, jelek, sekaligus amit-amit.

Oke, aku tidak merasa bersalah karena menganggap Naruto seperti itu. Cowok berambut pirang ini memang _hentai_. Dia menyelinap masuk ke kamarku diam-diam, meninggalkan fotonya sendiri di balik bantalku, menyuruhku untuk mencium fotonya ketika aku kesepian. Yah, tentu saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Sekarang aku sedang mempelajari cara mengutuk seseorang melalui foto. (Kalau perlu akan kucabut rambutnya dan kumasukkan ke boneka _voodoo_). Dia juga sering menyeringai dengan tidak jelas di mimpinya, sambil memanggil-manggil namaku. Ketika aku membuat omelet sebagai makan malam, dia akan menulis namaku di atas omeletnya dengan saus tomat. Apa pun itu… semua hal yang dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto dapat membuat urat kesabaranku meletus.

_Namun…_

Aku kembali menengadah, menatap Naruto yang masih berpose tanpa pakaian yang menutupi bagian dadanya. Lagi-lagi, wajahku langsung terasa dibakar api. Penampilannya saat ini sudah cukup untuk membuat dadaku berdetak tak keruan. Naruto memang selalu konyol di depanku, namun di depan kamera, sifatnya langsung berubah seketika. Ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya berpose, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang melindas di kepalaku.

_Cowok menawan ini adalah cowok hentai yang ingin kubunuh itu?_

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berseru panik ketika dia melihatku yang semakin lemas. Dia melompat turun dari panggung secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa mempedulikan bentakan Jiraiya, dia langsung menyentuh bahuku. "Sakura-_chan_! Kau tak apa-apa?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, membuat dadaku berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang.

"Hoi, _dobe_," sebuah suara yang dingin mengalihkan perhatianku dari Naruto. "Sekarang giliran kita." Dengan gerakan elegan, Sasuke Uchiha melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan dadanya yang tidak kalah bidang dari Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, _teme_! Sakura-chan tiba-tiba jadi aneh sejak tadi!" Dengan santai Naruto menempelkan tangannya yang kekar itu di wajahku, membuat tubuhku menjadi semakin panas. "Astaga! Dia panas sekali! Sepertinya dia terkena demam, _dattebayo_!" seru Naruto dengan panik.

Si bodoh ini sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dialah yang menyebabkanku seperti ini.

"Hei, bocah! Biar aku saja yang mengurus pacarmu itu!" Jiraiya mendekati kami. "Tugasmu adalah berpose di atas sana!"

"Enak saja! Siapa yang mau mempercayakan Sakura-_chan_ pada tangan mesum-mu itu!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudah! Aku mau pulang! Aku harus membawa Sakura-_chan_ ke dokter!" Dengan tangkas, Naruto meraih kaus _orange_-nya yang sudah terlihat kusam. Rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa langsung kembali menjadi semula ketika dia mengenakan kaus itu dengan buru-buru. _Make up_ yang ada di wajahnya pun langsung menjadi berantakan, membuat Jiraiya kembali mengamuk.

"Ah! Tidak bisa!" Jiraiya menubrukkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, mulai bergulat lagi dengannya. "Kau sudah janji untuk melakukan pemotretan ini! Aku memang membiarkanmu lolos dari menjadi pemain utama _Icha-Icha Paradise_, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos dari pemotretan ini! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tsunade jika dia tahu bahwa baju terbaru rancangan ini tidak laku karena tidak ada cowok tampan yang menjadi model!"

"Suruh si buntut ayam saja!" Naruto meronta. "Sasuke! Tolong aku!"

Sasuke Uchiha seakan-akan tidak mendengar Naruto. Dia dengan santai berjalan menuju panggung pemotretan dan berpose dengan seorang gadis cantik.

"Ah! Sialan kau, buntut ayam!"

Aku langsung berdiri, tidak tahan melihat pergulatan antara Naruto dengan Jiraiya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto!" Entah mengapa suaraku menjadi pecah. Memang, secara tidak langsung aku merasa bersalah. Karena rencanaku untuk mengusir Naruto dari rumah, aku sampai-sampai menyebabkannya terjebak dalam masalah ini. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Naruto terlihat panik ketika aku menyuruhnya menemui Sasuke Uchiha. Dia panik bukan karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menemui aktor muda tersebut melainkan karena tidak mau tertangkap Jiraiya. Diam-diam aku menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah atas tindakanku.

"Lepaskan aku, _ero_-produser!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan Jiraiya. "Dasar _hentai_!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Siapa yang sebenarnya _hentai_?

"Ah! Bocah sepertimu harus menurut saja!" Jiraiya mulai memiting tubuh Naruto.

Aku menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Merasa bahwa kesabaranku sudah lenyap, aku melangkah cepat untuk mendekati mereka berdua. "Naruto! Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-ap…" Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang melepaskan sepatunya dan melempar sepatu tersebut. _Malangnya_, Jiraiya yang sudah berumur itu mengelak dengan gesit sehingga sepatu tersebut mendarat dengan sempurna di wajahku.

"Yeah! Aku yang terhebat!" Jiraiya mulai menari-nari dengan bangga. Namun, wajah Naruto langsung memucat ketika dia sadar bahwa sepatunya mendarat di tempat yang salah.

"Oh tidak, _dattebay…_"

"NARUTO! Mati kau, _shanarooo_!"

Di detik kemudian, tinjuan mautku berhasil mendarat di wajah Naruto. Ironisnya, Naruto merasa bahagia dengan tinjuan tersebut karena Jiraiya terpaksa membiarkan cowok pirang tersebut lolos dari pemotretan. Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Memar berwarna biru gelap di wajahnya yang tidak bisa hilang meski ditutupi _make up_.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatapku dengan cemas. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di belakangku. "Sakura-chan? Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membawakan segelas air untukku. Namun aku hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Mataku terfokus pada buku pelajaran yang tergeletak di mejaku. Karena terlalu mencemaskan Naruto ketika pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi-_sensei_. Bisa gawat kalau aku gagal di ujian yang dibuatnya nanti. Dia terkenal di sekolahku karena cara uniknya dalam menghukum murid-murid yang gagal dalam ujian. Dia akan menyuruh murid-murid yang gagal ujian untuk berkumpul di kelas dan menyuruh mereka untuk menulis kalimat 'aku-akan-belajar-sungguh-sungguh-di-ujian-berikutnya'. Oke, mungkin hukuman tersebut terdengar sangatlah mudah dan konyol. Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menyuruh kita menulis kalimat tersebut selagi menunggu kedatangannya.

_Namun_, guru sialan itu selalu terlambat berjam-jam dengan alasan 'aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan'. Jadi, para murid harus _terus_ menulis kalimat konyol tersebut sambil menunggu kedatangannya. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa lolos dengan keberadaan CCTV di pojok kelas. Dan jika Kakashi Hatake sadar bahwa ada murid yang mencoba untuk menipunya…

Aku bergidik tanpa kusadari.

"Sakura-_chan_! Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit. Kau bergetar sejak tadi!" Naruto menjadi semakin panik. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar cemas akan…"

"Kalau kau cemas, bisakah kau buang kamera yang ada di tanganmu itu dan berhenti memotretku dari segala arah?" aku menggeram dari sela-sela gigiku. Mendengar geraman tersebut, Naruto meringis sambil menyembunyikan kamera digital miliknya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah lakunya. Sampai sekarang aku sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto Uzumaki yang di depanku ini adalah cowok yang bisa membuat dadaku berdegup kencang di agensi tadi.

"Aku akan berhenti memotret kalau kau menutup buku pelajaranmu dan tidur, Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang sudah jam satu malam." Tiba-tiba, cengiran konyol di wajah Naruto menghilang. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius sekarang. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, jantungku mulai menggila lagi. "Lihat! Wajahmu merah dan kau menjadi lemas seperti ini!" Naruto dengan gesit menunjukkan foto-foto yang baru saja diambil melalui kameranya.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Aku meraung ketika melihat wajahku dari segala sudut. Selain foto yang baru saja dipotretnya tadi, aku juga bisa menemukan beberapa foto yang diambil beberapa hari yang lalu. "Sejak kapan kau memotretku tanpa ijin, hah!" Entah mengapa, wajahku langsung memanas ketika aku berteriak seperti itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau lagi belajar apa? Bahasa Inggris?" Naruto cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian. Dia menatap bukuku sesaat dan mengerutkan kening.

"Huh! Iya! Aku harus menerjemahkan cerita singkat yang ada di sana!" Aku mendengus. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir… Naruto seharusnya seumur denganku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersiap-siap untuk sekolah… Sebelum aku pergi ke sekolah, dia ada di rumah dan ketika aku pulang, dia juga sudah menungguku di rumah. Aku mengerutkan kening. "Naruto, kau ini sebenarnya sekolah tidak?"

Naruto meringis ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ah, aku tidak sekolah! Aku berhenti sekolah setahun yang lalu." Lelaki tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Jadi? Kau sama sekali belum lulus SMA?"

"Yah… begitulah…" Naruto memalingkan wajah, tidak lagi menatap mataku. Matanya terpaku pada buku pelajaranku, di mana aku melingkari beberapa kalimat yang tidak kumengerti. "Ini kenapa tidak dijawab?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, aku tidak mengerti…" Aku menghela napas sambil meraih kamus untuk menerjemahkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak akan tidur sampai aku menerjemahkan kalimat itu!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika membaca buku tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti…" Dia menunjuk ke salah satu _kanji_. "Kau harus menerjemahkan _kanji_ ini menjadi bahasa Inggris?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berhenti dari sekolahnya. Mungkin karena dia mengerti pelajaran yang diajarkan? Apa pun itu, aku bukan tipe cewek yang menjelek-jelekkan kelemahan orang lain meski pun aku membenci orang tersebut. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Yah…" Naruto kembali meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa membaca dan menulis kanji…"

Aku melongo. Dia tidak bisa membaca dan menulis _kanji_? "Oh… itu bacanya 'Kedua negara tersebut mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda akan bagaimana cara mengatur negara'. Aku harus menerjemahkan itu menjadi bahasa Inggris…" Sambil menghela napas, aku meraih gelas yang diberikan Naruto.

"_Both countries have different views on how the country should be governed._"

Nyaris saja gelas yang ada di tanganku ini jatuh. Aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun Naruto hanya mengabaikanku. "Lalu ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk _kanji_ lagi.

"Perdebatan…"

"Oh! Kalau begitu jawabannya salah. Bukan _debatte_, Sakura-chan, tapi _debate_. Kau kelebihan satu 't'." Dengan santai, Naruto meraih penghapus yang ada di meja kamarku dan menghapus jawabanku, menggantinya dengan segera. Aku masih melongo, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Setahuku, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan 'I love you' dengan benar. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca kanji! Tapi kenapa…

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatapku dengan bingung. "Hei! Wajahmu merah sekali!" Naruto menjadi panik tiba-tiba. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku. "Astaga! Panas, _dattebayo_! Kau benar-benar terkena demam!"

Aku tidak terlalu bisa mendengarkan ucapan Naruto lagi. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini disebabkan karena perubahan Naruto yang mendadak atau karena aku terlalu banyak belajar. Aku mencoba untuk menepis tangan Naruto, namun tanganku terasa sangat lemas dan aku sama sekali tidak bertenaga.

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini, _dattebayo_!" Naruto langsung menjadi panik. "Oke, pertama-tama, kau harus tidur!" Tanpa kusadari, tangan Naruto sudah menyeretku, merebahkanku di atas ranjang. "Aduh… air es…!" Naruto berlari keluar kamar, tidak sadar kalau dia tidak membuka pintu dengan cukup lebar sehingga kelingking kakinya terantuk dengan sangat keras di daun pintu. "ADUUHH!" Naruto menjerit kencang sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kakinya. Aku yakin sekarang para tetangga yang sudah tidur akan terkena serangan jantung dan aku akan mendapat protes dari mereka besok pagi. Kalau saja aku tidak lemas begini pasti aku sudah memukul Naruto, memaksanya untuk tutup mulut. Setelah memaki-maki pintu kamarku, dia akhirnya ingat akan kondisiku. Kembali panik, dia berlari keluar, menyebabkan lantai kamarku bergetar.

"Cowok aneh…" aku mendesah pelan. Dengan lemas, kusentuh wajahku. Memang, wajahku terasa panas. Namun aku mengabaikan hal itu karena aku menyangka bahwa wajahku terasa panas karena dampak dari melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada di studio tadi. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ini adalah _panas_ yang berbeda dengan yang kualami di studio tadi. Kepalaku terasa semakin berkunang-kunang ketika aku mendengar banyak benturan dan bunyi barang-barang yang jatuh. "Cowok heboh… dan penuh akan kejutan…" aku kembali bergumam. Baru kali ini aku bertemu cowok Jepang yang tidak bisa menulis dan membaca kanji namun bisa berbicara dengan fasih dalam bahasa Inggris. Selain itu, dia mempunyai dua wajah. Wajah konyol yang dia tunjukkan di depanku, dan wajah mempesona di depan kamera.

"Sakura-_chan_! Akhirnya kutemukan juga es batunya!" Dengan heboh, Naruto meletakkan ember yang berisi kumpulan es batu tanpa air tersebut. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ambil handuk… dan tambahkan air di es batu…" aku mendesis. "Lalu ganti ember itu dengan baskom kecil…"

"Oke! _Roger_!" Naruto kembali beranjak. Keringat memenuhi wajahnya, namun dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Aku menatapnya melalui sudut mataku.

"Hei… untuk apa kau melakukan ini…?" bisikku.

Naruto terdiam dan menatapku seakan-akan aku sudah gila dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol. "Karena aku harus melindungimu, kan? Aku sudah memilih untuk melindungimu dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, _dattebayo_!"

"Untuk apa kau melindungiku?" bisikku lagi. Aku harus memaksa mataku untuk terus terbuka. Pusing di kepala seakan-akan menusuk otakku.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena aku mencintaimu," Naruto meringis. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan?"

Aku terdiam. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahan pening di kepalaku, aku menjawab, "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Naruto langsung. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Aku hanya mau melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Apakah itu salah?" Dia meringis sambil membuka lemariku untuk mencari handuk kecil. "Lagipula, tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan terus melindungi dan berada di sisimu!" Dia menyeringai.

Aku terpaku ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang cowok yang bersedia berada di sisiku meski pun sudah kutolak. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirku.

"_Baka…_" aku bergumam. Mendengar ucapanku, Naruto meringis. Dia menghapus peluh yang ada di keningku dengan hati-hati.

"Tidurlah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan menjagamu."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: okee! makasih udah baca! :D**

**sebenarnya, aku ada rencana untuk discontinued story ini. Kenapa? Karena aku merasa kalau tanpa sengaja aku _bashing_ Naruto karena judul 'Hentai' ini. Awalnya, aku nulis fiction ini tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, tanpa sadar karakter Naruto di chapter 1 sangat OOC dan hentainya berlebihan banget... Jadi, di chapter 3 ini kutulis kalau Naruto gak terlalu OOC. Mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena di chapter 1 (meski pun lucu) Naruto-nya jadi super hentai seperti itu. Yah... mungkin sekarang di chapter 3 ini humornya kurang, tapi aku puas karena bisa menunjukkan kegantengan Naruto! hohoho!**

**Meski sekarang masih galau untuk nerusin fic ini, aku akan coba untuk tidak discontinued :)  
**

**Oke, udah dulu bacotnya... skali lagi makasih udah baca! :D**

**sorry kalau banyak kesalahan, typo dan semacamnya...**

**kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanya, akan kujawab sebisa mungkin :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hai! :D**

**makasih buat yg udah nunggu!**

**dan makasih buat yg udah review, fave, alert...**

**thnks tooo...**

**CHOCOVIC-CHU**

**ARIA**

**KAORURAN KK**

**RISUKI TAKA**

**MUSIM SEMI**

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

**MIYA-HIME NAKASHINKI**

**SARUWATARI YUMI**

**RINZU15 THE 4TH ESPADA**

**WULAN-CHAN**

**MUGIWARA 'YUKII' UZUMAKISAKURA**

**LOLLYTHA-CHAN**

**DARK LUCKY DUCK**

**ALP ARSLAN NO NAMIKAZE**

**NARUTO LOVER**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS! :D**

**AN: sori karena lama updatenya... ujian penting udah selesai, tapi sekarang galau buat daftar kuliah... =='**

**yah... gara-gara galau, inspirasi gak nongol...**

**#plak!**

**tapi aku akan terus usahakan update :)  
**

**oke... moga-moga readers sekalian puas sama chapter ini yaa...**

**WARNING! alur cepat, OOC, typos, dont like dont read!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy it, guys! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Makanya… jangan mau bunuh orang terus… Kualat 'kan jadinya?"

Aku langsung mendelik, membuat Ino menutup mulutnya seketika. "Aku demam karena stres dan tekanan batin, oke! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kualat atau tidak!" Aku langsung terbatuk-batuk karena berteriak tanpa sadar. Seharusnya aku istirahat penuh di rumah hari ini, karena demam-ku masih belum pulih. Memang, demam-nya sudah tidak separah kemarin, namun aku tidak heran jika demam-ku kembali parah karena Ino-_pig_ yang mencari gara-gara ini. Awalnya aku sudah tersentuh ketika melihatnya menjengukku sampai-sampai dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia juga membawakan buah-buahan untukku. Tapi ternyata si licik ini sengaja datang, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan karena dengan menjengukku dia punya alasan untuk bolos sekolah. Selain itu, kukira dia akan berbaik hati, mengupas buah apel tersebut dan menyuapiku (memang terdengar aneh). Tapi dia malah di sini dan menceramahiku.

"Tapi… si Naruto cukup baik juga." Ino mengusap hidungnya. "Dia sengaja menelponku semalam ketika kau demam…"

"Dia menelponmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening. "Dia tahu dari mana nomor HP-mu?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Dia menghubungi telepon rumahku dan minta berbicara denganku. Aneh ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia dapat darimana."

"Lagi-lagi!" Aku kembali menjerit sehingga batukku bertambah keras.

"Lagi-lagi?"

"Misterinya bertambah banyak sekarang!" Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Dengar ya, Ino… Misteri pertama! Dia jago pukul, bahkan lebih jago dariku!"

Ino mendengus. "Misteri apanya? Itu mungkin karena dia sudah berlatih bela-diri sejak kecil!"

"Misteri kedua," aku mengabaikan Ino. "Ayah dan Ibu itu pekerja kantoran biasa, dan kantornya ada di Konoha, desa kecil ini! Kenapa mereka bisa ada kerjaan di luar negeri dan meninggalkanku kepada Naruto, pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah mereka temui! Orang tuaku itu selalu mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku, tahu! Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkanku dijaga oleh lelaki yang seumur denganku!"

Ino masih mendengus. "Itu mungkin karena Naruto sudah mengenal orangtua-mu sebelumnya?" Meski wajah Ino terlihat meremehkan, aku bisa merasakan keraguan di dalam nadanya. "Atau mungkin dia itu tunangan yang sudah direncanakan diam-diam, lalu orang tuamu ingin kalian saling dekat?"

"Hal itu cuma terjadi di komik percintaan, tahu!" Aku mendengus dan kembali mengabaikan Ino. "Misteri ketiga," aku mulai memasang tampang serius. "Meski berwajah tolol, Naruto mempunyai bakat menjadi model."

Ino menatap raut wajahku yang serius. Selama beberapa detik, kami hanya saling melotot tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Awalnya, kukira Ino akan tertawa. Namun, gadis berambut pirang kusam ini balas menatapku dengan serius._ Jangan-jangan…_ aku meneguk ludah. _Ino memang sudah tahu akan hal ini…?_

"Sakura…" Ino mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba, dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke keningku. "Mmm… wajar saja… Keningmu semakin melebar dan panasmu bertambah… Aku baru tahu kalau demam yang terlalu tinggi bisa menyebabkan ketidakwarasan."

Wajahku langsung memanas. Kali ini bukan disebabkan karena demam namun karena amarah. "_Baka_! Dasar Ino-_pig_!"

"Hei! Bukan salahku, dahi lebar! Siapa suruh kau berbicara hal konyol seperti itu!"

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Oke, Naruto memang bisa konyol setiap saat. Namun, dia tidak jelek, tahu! Dia lumayan baik hat…" Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat Ino yang menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "… lu-lumayan… lumayan… " Wajahku kembali memerah, dan kali ini bukan disebabkan karena demam atau pun amarah.

"Sakura…" Nyaris saja Ino menempelkan tangannya di dahiku lagi kalau saja aku tidak mengelak. "K-ke mana perginya Sakura Haruno yang dulu melempar kursi ke wajah si tolol Naruto?"

"Dia tidak tolol…" aku berbisik lirih.

"Lho? Bukannya kau selalu memanggilnya 'baka'?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa, aku tidak suka ketika Ino menyebut Naruto tolol atau baka atau semacamnya. Memang, aku selalu memanggil Naruto 'baka', namun… entah mengapa, aku tidak suka kalau orang lain menyebutnya begitu. Aku merasa kalau seakan-akan… hanya akulah yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu…

"Aku sudah gila!"

Ino melompat kaget ketika mendengar jeritanku yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Aku ini gila, kan! Aku pasti sudah gila! Ayo, bilang iya, Ino!"

"Iya. Kau memang gila," jawab Ino dengan wajah datar. Dia berdecak sambil membetulkan letak kompres yang ada di keningku. "Sudah, istirahat sana! Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto berbakat menjadi model sampai kau berikan bukti nyata padaku!"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. "Baiklah…" aku menjawab lemah. Sejujurnya, aku merasa kalau aku tidak ingin memberi bukti kepada Ino. Apa jadinya kalau Ino melihat perubahan Naruto yang 180 derajat itu? Bisa-bisa dia langsung melompat ke dada Naruto, memaksa untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Lalu, masih ada misteri lain?" Ino menyeringai.

"Oh… dia tidak bisa membaca atau pun menulis kanji."

Ino terdiam. "Oke… agak mengejutkan, tapi cukup dimengerti…"

"Tapi dia sangat fasih berbicara dan menulis dalam bahasa Ingris."

Kali ini Ino terdiam sepenuhnya.

"Lihat ini." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk beranjak dan mengambil buku latihan bahasa Ingris yang kemarin kutunjukkan pada Naruto. "Lihat di soal ini dan ini…" Aku menunjuk beberapa jawaban yang ditulis Naruto kemarin. Mata Ino terbelalak ketika dia menatap tulisan tersebut. "Lihat! Aku tidak bohong, kan! Kemarin dia berbicara dengan bahasa Ingris yang fasih! Dia memang bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, namun anehnya, dia tidak bisa menulis dan membaca kanji! Anehnya, dia sangat ahli di bagian bahasa Ingris! Kau lihat saja, tidak ada kesalahan kata sedikit pun di tulisannya!"

Ino masih terlihat kaget. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Aku juga merasa begitu semalam. "Apa-apaan ini?" Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Iya… aku mengerti, Ino! Naruto hebat, ya! Jawabannya benar semua!"

"Maksudku… aku tidak mengerti pertanyaannya apa."

Aku menepuk kening, membuat peningku terasa bertambah. Aku baru ingat kalau Ino adalah salah satu siswi yang kena korban hukuman Kakashi-_sensei_ karena selalu gagal dalam ujian Inggris.

"Pokoknya… jawaban yang ditulis Naruto itu betul, oke? Jadi… dia aneh bukan?" Aku mengangkat jariku. "Jago berantem, seorang model, orang Jepang tapi tidak bisa menulis kanji dan fasih berbahasa Inggris, dia juga tahu nomor telepon rumahmu…" Aku terdiam sesaat. "Selain itu, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang orang tuanya…"

"Ah… mungkin sudah meninggal…"

"SAKURA-_CHAAN_!" Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan yang menulikan telinga, terdengar bunyi benturan di tangga dan jeritan kesakitan yang diakhiri dengan 'dattebayo'.

"Oke. Naruto sedang berlari ke sini, tapi tersandung dan mungkin jatuh dari tangga." Ino menganggukkan kepala, sok berperan sebagai detektif.

"Itu sih, bukan misteri!" Aku mendengus.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu." Ino beranjak, berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Lho? Cepat sekali!"

"Yah… aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua, kan?" Ino mengedipkan mata. Dia membuka pintu dan tepat ketika dia hendak keluar kamar, jantungnya nyaris meledak karena melihat sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mata berwarna hitam kelam.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino menjerit, membuat Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Pemuda itu menatap Ino seakan-akan wanita yang di depannya sudah sinting.

"_Dobe…_" Sasuke menggeram. "Kau bilang kalau ini kamar si rambut _pink_ itu?"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku salah?" Naruto mendengus, berjalan menuju kamarku dengan santai. Meski sudah jatuh dari tangga, dia tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Naruto membuka pintu kamarku lebar-lebar, mengabaikan Ino yang mematung dan bergetar tidak jelas. "Sakura-chan? Kau sudah baikan? Ini! Kubawakan si buntut ayam supaya kau bisa sembuh lebih cepat!"

"Bawa? Culik maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda tersebut memutar tubuh, dan hendak turun ke lantai bawah. Namun, Ino yang sudah mendapat kembali kewarasannya tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu! Sasuke-_sama_! Jangan pergi!" Ino menyeret tangan Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu nyaris terjatuh di tangga.

"Lepaskan." Sasuke mencoba untuk memasang wajah tenang, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebencian di sorot matanya.

"Wah… _teme_ sudah mulai marah!" Naruto berdecak. "Ano… Ino! Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menghindar darinya! Dia sudah melihatmu dengan penuh kebencian begitu!"

Namun, Ino sepertinya dibutakan oleh sosok Sasuke. Tatapan kebencian Sasuke terlihat seperti tatapan penuh rasa kasih sayang di depan matanya. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Ino, mengedipkan matanya, membuat Sasuke merinding seketika. "Untuk menemuiku?"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah memucat. "Salah kaprah, tuh!" Naruto cepat-cepat membungkam mulut ketika Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Ino… kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Sasuke lagi! Dia sudah punya orang yang disukai, loh! Dan dia cuma bisa bertemu gadis itu kalau dia membesuk Sakura!"

Ino kembali mematung. Sebenarnya, aku juga tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Aku ingin bertanya, namun aku merasakan sepasang mata yang melotot ke arahku.

"Sakura… kau… Jangan-jangan kaulah gadis itu?" Ino mendesis. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah.

Aku melongo. "Tentu saja bu…"

"Bukan dong! Salah kaprah lagi, tuh!" Naruto mendengus, cepat-cepat membela diriku. "Aku membawa Sasuke ke sini karena kupikir dengan melihatnya Sakura-_chan_ bisa menjadi lebih baik!"

Aku menghela napas lega. Diam-diam, aku berterima kasih kepadanya yang sudah membelaku.

"Lagipula, Sakura-_chan_ itu milikku, _dattebayo_!"

Dalam sekejap, peningku terasa bertambah. Apanya yang mau membuatku menjadi lebih baik? "Makin parah…" Aku hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hee? Kau sudah bukan _fans_ Sasuke lagi?" Naruto melongo. "Tapi dulu katamu kalau kau sangat ingin dipertemukan dengan Sasuke?"

Aku hanya bisa terbungkam. Kalau aku bilang kalau itu hanya alasan untuk mengusirnya, pasti suasananya akan kembali kacau.

"Tapi… memang benar, kok! Sakura sudah tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke lagi sejak setahun yang lalu!" Ino berdecak. Dia duduk rapat di sisi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu duduk merapat di sisi Naruto. "Padahal kami berdua ini _fans_ berat Sasuke waktu itu! Namun, hanya karena muncul model pengganti, Sakura langsung mencampakkan Sasuke! Sakura jahat yaa, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku memanggilmu Sasuke-_kun_ saja yaa?" Ino memasang tampang centilnya, membuat Sasuke kembali merinding.

"Model pengganti?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Iya! Setahun yang lalu, di majalah Konoha Girls itu, ada seorang pemuda yang menjadi _cover_ majalah. Memang, dia berpose di sebelah Sasuke, namun ketika melihat pemuda itu, Sakura langsung pindah hati! Padahal cowok itu hanya muncul sekali sebagai _cover_ majalah…" Ino beranjak dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar. Dengan seenaknya, dia membongkar laci belajarku. Sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya, Ino sudah menemukan apa yang dia mau.

"Lihat ini!" Ino menyeringai lebar. Dia menyodorkan _cover_ majalah yang masih sangat rapi. "Sudah setahun berlalu, tapi Sakura masih menyimpannya!"

"Hei, Ino!" Aku mulai tersipu malu.

"Lihat, dong!" Naruto mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Ino. "Wah… siapa cowok yang berpose di sebelah Sasuke ini! Dia tidak tampan sama sekali, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan melirik ke arah majalah itu. Dia melihat dirinya yang sedang berpose di sebelah seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam jabrik dengan warna mata yang sama sepertinya. "Ini kan…"

"Siapa? Kau tahu dia?" Aku bertanya dengan semangat. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tentu saja. Sasuke pasti kenal model itu! Siapa tahu dia bisa memperkenalkan pemuda itu padaku…

"Naruto."

Sesaat, tidak ada suara sedikitpun di kamarku ini. Mata kami semua tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku?" Naruto melongo.

"Iya, _dobe_." Sasuke mendengus. "Kau lupa? Setahun yang lalu, Jiraiya menyeretmu. Dia menyuruh penata rias untuk mewarnai rambutmu dan memaksamu untuk mengenakan contact lens. Dia juga merias wajahmu dengan begitu pucat, dan menghilangkan kumis kucing-mu itu." Sasuke berceloteh panjang lebar. Sepertinya ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh iya!" Naruto menepuk tangannya. "Soalnya aku tidak mau wajah asliku tertera di depan majalah begitu saja! Makanya aku setuju menjadi model asalkan bukan wajah asliku di _cover_ majalah." Naruto tertawa. "Pantas saja wajah model ini tampan! Ternyata model ini aku!"

"Memakan ucapannya sendiri." Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau bilang apa, _teme_?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _dobe_."

Meski sekarang Naruto mulai bergulat dengan Sasuke, aku tidak lagi memperhatikan hal tersebut. Aku hanya menatap cover majalah yang kujaga sepenuh hati itu. Kutatap cover tersebut dan sedetik kemudian, kutatap wajah Naruto. Selama beberapa menit aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap cover ini dan wajah Naruto berulang kali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada saat ini. Syok? Kaget? Kecewa? Hanya ada satu kalimat yang melesat masuk ke dalam otakku. _Jadi lelaki yang kuidolakan sampai sekarang adalah Naruto?_

Entah ini mukjizat atau malapetaka.

"Tepati janjimu!" Sasuke menggeram tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja akan kutepati!" Naruto mengelak dari pukulan Sasuke. "Tapi tidak di depan Sakura-_chan_, bodoh!"

Ucapan Naruto mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tersentak dan menatapku dengan panik. "Anu… itu…" Dia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke, seakan-akan meminta bantuan. Namun, Sasuke dengan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada kaitannya denganmu, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto berbisik lemah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang, aku tidak akan menatap wajahmu lagi seumur hidup!"

"Lha? Sakura-_chaan_! Jangan begitu, dong!" Naruto mulai memohon-mohon, namun tak kupedulikan dia. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa kesal. Aku tidak suka dengan fakta kalau Naruto menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia. Kalau dia memang menyukaiku, dia seharusnya menceritakan tentang dirinya lebih banyak lagi. Tidak adil kalau dia tahu tentang diriku, namun aku tidak tahu tentang dirinya.

_Untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentang Naruto? Kau membencinya._

Pertanyaan tersebut sering kali melesat di kepalaku setiap kali aku memikirkan Naruto. Aku tahu kalau itu salah. Namun… aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahuku. Entah kenapa… aku merasa kalau aku ingin mengenal Naruto lebih dalam. Memang aneh, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Tinggal serumah dengannya memang sangat tidak menyenangkan, namun… aku tidak keberatan.

"Aku… hanya ingin tahu tentang dirimu, _baka_…" Aku bergumam dengan sangat lemah. "Apa salahnya kalau kau berbagi rahasia sedikit padaku? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Wajahku langsung terasa terbakar ketika aku mengucapkan hal itu. Diam-diam, aku melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Dia seakan-akan tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Yah… sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya karena telah mengucapkan hal ini.

"S-serius? Sakura-_chan_? Kau ingin mengenal diriku?" Naruto bertanya dengan terbata-bata. "Aku tidak salah dengar ya?"

Aku mendengus dan memalingkan wajahku yang sudah merah terbakar ini. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan hanya seorang _hentai bodyguard_! Lagipula… aku tidak membencimu, jadi tentu saja aku tidak keberatan untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang diri…"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Naruto menghentikanku. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk tahu tentang…"

"Bukan itu! Sebelumnya!" Naruto kembali memotong. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa?

"Aku tidak membencimu?" ujarku, ragu-ragu. _Apa yang spesial dari ucapan ini?_

"Kau tidak membenciku!" Naruto berseru kencang. "Benar, Sakura-_chan_?" Mata birunya menatapku dengan berseri-seri. Wajahnya merona merah. Aku tersentak menatapnya yang seperti itu. Entah kenapa, aku membayangkan anak anjing yang menggoyangkan ekornya ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!" Aku tertawa.

"Kau tertawa!" Naruto kembali berseru kencang. "_Teme_! Kau lihat? Sakura-_chan_ tertawa karena aku, _dattebayo_!"

Sasuke mendengus, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Pasangan bodoh." Ino bergumam. Aku hanya meringis mendengar hal tersebut.

"Hei. Janjimu." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. Senyum Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan dia menghela napas.

"_Alright_! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!" Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Dia menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"Hei, dia melihat." Sasuke melirik ke arahku.

"Tidak apa. Sakura-_chan_ berhak tahu." Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Ah, halo?" Cengiran lebar Naruto muncul seketika.

"Naruto menelpon siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino kembali mendekati Sasuke.

"Pacarku."

Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuat Ino terkena serangan jantung.

"Pacarmu?" Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Enak saja! Tidak akan kuserahkan dia semudah itu!" Naruto mendengus. "Aku hanya membiarkanmu kencan dengannya, kau dengar? Tidak lebih dari itu!"

Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang protektif itu. Mau tidak mau, aku mulai curiga. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ditelpon Naruto, namun aku bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang telepon. Naruto bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu dengan suara yang manis dan dia berkali-kali mendelik ke arah Sasuke, seakan-akan tidak senang untuk menyatukan Sasuke dengan gadis itu.

_Jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah…_

"Oke, _bye_! Akan kutelpon lagi ya." Naruto memutuskan sambungan.

"Siapa gadis itu, Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu langsung melesat keluar dari mulutku tanpa kusadari. "Mantan pacarmu?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak seketika. "Tentu saja bukan. Dia ini…" Naruto tampak ragu-ragu sesaat. "Dia ini adikku."

Ucapan Naruto membuatku melongo. Naruto punya adik? Dan Sasuke menyukai adik Naruto?

"Adik?" Ino langsung bangkit dari kematian sesaatnya. "Adik Naruto?" Seringai lebar mulai muncul di bibir Ino. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Ino. Dia pasti berpikir kalau adik Naruto bukanlah rival yang tangguh. "Naruto, kau ada foto adikmu?" Ino bertanya dengan suara termanisnya. Ino pasti ingin membandingkan wajah adik Naruto dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada. Naruko sangat benci difoto." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi wajah kami berdua sangat mirip. Rambutnya juga pirang. Matanya juga sewarna denganku."

"Ooo…" Ino bergumam. Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Dia akan datang ke sini, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada berharap. "Kalau belum aku bisa pergi ke Tokyo sekarang untuk menjemputnya."

"Dia bilang kalau dia memang sudah ada di desa Konoha ini sejak kemarin. Cuma dia tidak tahu aku ada di mana." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Adikku yang malang… sepertinya dia kesulitan mencariku… Aku merasa bersalah padanya…" Naruto sadar bahwa ucapannya membuatku bingung. Sambil tersenyum lebar, dia mulai menjelaskan. "Oh, sebenarnya kami berdua tinggal serumah di Tokyo. Tapi aku pergi dari rumah setahun yang lalu dan bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan_. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau pulang lagi. Naruko tahu aku ada di Konoha. Dia memaksaku untuk pulang, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Lalu? Dia akan datang ke sini?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Ya. Barusan aku memberitahu alamat rumah ini padanya. Seharusnya dia sudah ngebut dengan motornya…"

"Motor?"

"Dia bisa mengendarai motor meski umurnya masih lima belas tahun, lebih muda dua tahun dariku."

"Sudah kuduga. Sebaiknya aku yang menjemput dia." Sasuke beranjak. Wajahnya yang tenang itu mulai terlihat cemas. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Wajah dinginnya itu lenyap setiap kali nama Naruko terdengar.

"Lalu? Kenapa Naruko tidak mau mengunjungimu ke Konoha ini sejak dulu dan menyeretmu pulang?" tanyaku lagi kepada Naruto.

"Ah… dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…"

"Pekerjaan apa?" tanyaku, semakin bingung. Kata Naruto tadi, adiknya benci difoto. Tidak mungkin adiknya menjadi model juga. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah menemukan nama 'Naruko' di majalah para model.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Naruto meringis. Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi decitan yang sangat keras dari luar. "Ah… dia sudah sampai."

Orang pertama yang beranjak adalah Sasuke, diikuti oleh Ino. Sepertinya Ino tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah adik Naruto.

"Mau melihat adikku?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Kau bisa turun, Sakura-_chan_? Masih pusing?" Aku menggeleng. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri penasaran akan wajah Naruko. Apakah sifatnya akan seperti dengan Naruto?

"Dia juga… liar sepertimu?" tanyaku. Sekarang, yang berada di dalam kamarku ini hanya kami berdua. Sasuke dan Ino sudah turun ke lantai satu.

"Mmm…" Naruto bergumam. "Bisa dibilang lebih liar. Dia itu… sangat tomboi…" Naruto berdecak.

"_NII-CHAAN_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat keras dari lantai bawah. Dan di detik kemudian, terdengar benturan di tangga disertai dengan seruan 'dattebane'.

"Yah… seperti yang kubilang, dia lebih liar dariku…" Naruto meringis.

Lagi-lagi, aku menepuk keningku. Kalau begini terus, sakitku bisa bertambah parah…

"Yah, aku bisa menebak kenapa dia datang mencariku." Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Dia sudah mengambil cuti dan _akan_ menyeretku pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, mataku langsung terbelalak. Pulang? Jadi maksudnya Naruto akan pergi dari Konoha dan kembali ke Tokyo? Naruto akan pergi dari rumah ini?

"Dan sifatnya juga… sangat menyulitkan." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Dia keras kepala. Kuharap dia tidak berencana untuk berduel denganmu, Sakura-_chan_… Dia tidak suka kalau ada wanita yang lebih kuat darinya berada di dekatku."

"Dia bisa karate juga?"

"Mmm… Lebih tepatnya lagi, _judo_." Naruto meringis. "Ban hitam."

* * *

**TBC**

**okee... segitu dulu...**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan semacamnya yaa**

**thnks for reading!**

**Mind to review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okeee! maaaaff sebesar-besarnya karena lama update!**

**aku baru aja pindahan... jadi sibuk packing dan semacemnya...**

**sori yaaa**

**oh, satu hal lagi... HAPPY BELATED B'DAY BUAT SAKURA! :D**

**okay... aku kurang yakin sama chapter kali ini...**

**enjoy it, guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: Alur cepat, ooc, typos!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Tubuhku terasa sangat panas. Dadaku berdetak dengan sangat kencang," Naruto mendesah pelan. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. "Pikiranku melayang begitu saja, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri." Mata birunya menatapku dengan sayu. "Ada apa denganku? Jangan-jangan aku terserang penyakit cinta yang terlalu mendalam sampai-sampai aku…"

"Kau demam tinggi!" Aku mendengus, menyumpal _thermometer_ ke dalam mulutnya sehingga kalimatnya terhenti. Yang benar saja? Setelah merawatku dari pagi sampai malam karena demam dia malah tertular? "38 derajat! Pantas saja kepalamu sampai melayang!" Aku menyentuh keningnya yang terbakar, mulai merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung aku lah yang menyebabkan demam tinggi pada Naruto ini.

Naruto memejamkan mata begitu jari-jariku mendarat di keningnya. "Ah… tanganmu dingin sekali, Sakura-_chan_… Menyejukkan…"

Wajahku langsung merona. Tentu saja tanganku tidak dingin. Hanya saja suhu badan Naruto yang terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai tanganku terasa dingin di keningnya. "_B-baka_!" Aku mendengus, cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku yang merona dari tatapannya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto tiba-tiba merintih.

"Iya? Apa?" Kecemasan tiba-tiba muncul pada diriku. Memang, aku sudah memberi Naruto pil penurun demam. Namun aku tahu kalau setelah memakan pil itu tubuh Naruto akan terasa sangat panas dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Perasaan bersalah kembali muncul ketika aku melihat keringat Naruto yang bercucuran.

"Kudengar… ada obat yang sangat bagus untuk menurunkan demam seketika…" Dia merintih. "Kata orang-orang… ciuman bisa…"

"Ciuman mulut untuk meredakan demam itu sangat tidak masuk akal!" Aku mendengus. Memang khas Naruto, di saat-saat seperti ini masih saja berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Rugi aku mencemaskannya. Pemuda itu meringis sesaat.

"Maaf ya, aku seharusnya menjadi bodyguardmu, tapi aku malah sakit seperti ini, _dattebayo_…"

Aku terdiam sesaat ketika melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. Saat ini pasti obat yang baru diminumnya sudah mulai beraksi. Naruto seharusnya terlelap tidak lama lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sejak awal aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu." Aku menjawab pelan, tidak ingin menghilangkan rasa kantuk Naruto.

"Mmm…" dia bergumam sesaat. "Jangan keluar kemana-mana ya, di rumah saja terus… Hati-hati… lalu… krr…" ucapannya digantikan oleh dengkuran pelan. Aku tersenyum geli. Bisa-bisanya dia mencemaskanku meski dia sendiri terkena demam tinggi. Aku meraih handuk dan mengusap keringat dari wajahnya. Meski terkena demam, wajahnya ketika tertidur terlihat sangat damai. Jika dipikir-pikir… ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah tidur Naruto.

"Tidak terlihat _hentai_," aku mendengus pelan sambil menyentuh pipinya, membuat dia menyernyitkan dahi sesaat. Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku, dan wajahnya kembali tenang. _Lucu juga,_ aku meringis. Selama beberapa menit, aku hanya duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, mengamati wajah tidur Naruto. Tanpa cengiran bodoh di wajahnya, dia terlihat cukup normal. Lebih menuju ke tampan, kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku kembali menyentuh pipinya. Kulitnya lumayan halus dan terawat. Bulu mata Naruto cukup lentik. Dengkuran halus menyelip keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam. Mataku masih menempel pada wajah Naruto.

"Mmm…" dia mengerang. Aku cepat-cepat mengusap keringat yang kembali muncul di keningnya. "Sakura-_chan_…"

Aku tersentak. Jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak ketika namaku terlontar dari mulutnya. Di dalam tidur pun, dia memimpikan aku? Mau tak mau wajahku terbakar. Sebenarnya seberapa besar Naruto menyukaiku? Aku selalu mengira kalau dia tidak serius terhadapku. Aku selalu mengira kalau dia hanya main-main saja, dan hanya bercanda. Tapi… sepertinya dugaanku selama ini salah…

Aku mengusap keringat yang menempel di wajahnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa, setelah tahu bahwa Naruto mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh aku merasa… gembira.

"Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto kembali mengerang. Senyumku melebar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya sehingga rambutku mendarat di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan? _Baka_!" Aku menyentuh pipinya lagi sambil meringis. Jika kubilang kalau aku tidak menikmati saat-saat seperti ini maka aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Naruto… dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tahu hanya di depannya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Dia kuat, namun dia tidak seperti lelaki sok jagoan di luar sana. Dia tidak menyombongkan kekuatannya di depanku. Kami berdua tahu kalau dia lebih kuat dariku, tapi dia tidak pernah menyombongkan hal itu. Tidak seperti para cowok sok kuat yang hanya ingin menarik perhatianku. Dia juga tidak cerewet setiap kali aku memasak. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memasak dengan enak. Tapi dia memakan semua masakanku dengan wajah ceria. Sesekali dia berkomentar soal masakanku, membuat amarahku meledak. Namun, dia selalu menghabiskan semua makanan itu.

Satu hal unik lagi dari pemuda ini. Dia adalah cowok yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Semua tindakannya selalu membuatku melongo. "Dasar cowok yang penuh akan kejutan," aku tersenyum, masih menatap wajah tidurnya.

"Hehe…" Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh, membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Sakura-_chan_… bukan di sana… di sini… cium aku di sini… yeah… benar… oh _yes_… _oh_!"

Urat kesabaranku terasa putus begitu saja ketika mendengarnya. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun dia memimpikan sesuatu yang _hentai_? Sambil menggeram, aku meraih ember kecil yang berisi air dingin ini. Nyaris saja aku membenamkan wajahnya di balik baskom ini kalau saja aku tidak mendengar suara seorang gadis dari pintu yang terbuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menoleh, menatap sosok gadis lima belas tahun dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto itu. Pelan-pelan, aku menurunkan baskom di tanganku ketika sadar bahwa sepasang mata biru yang bundar mendelik dengan garang ke arahku.

"Hai, Naruko-_chan_," Aku mencoba tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya. Namun Naruko hanya mendengus, masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa minta ijin dariku. Yah… kamar ini memang kamar tamu dan Naruto menetap di kamar ini. Tapi tetap saja ini kamar _di dalam_ rumahku.

"Kau apakan kakakku, _dattebane_?" Sambil melipat lengannya, dia berjalan mendekatiku. Mata birunya masih menempel dengan erat di wajahku.

"Dia demam." Aku menjawab singkat. "Yah… sepertinya dia tertular dariku… Dia merawatku _non-stop_ sejak dua hari lalu."

Naruko terdiam sesaat. Aku sangat ingin melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya. Namun, entah mengapa mataku tetap terpaku pada dirinya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dari membandingkan dia dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua mempunyai warna mata dan rambut yang sama. Cara bicara mereka bahkan sama. Hanya saja, Naruko lebih… blak-blakkan dan kasar? Tidak seperti Naruto yang selalu menyeringai lebar. Tapi aku harus akui kalau gadis ini punya wajah yang mampu membuat cowok-cowok bertekuk lutut di depannya. Bahkan Ino langsung menyerah kalah dan dengan air mata yang bercucuran dia merelakan Sasuke kepada gadis pirang ini. Wajah Naruko sama sekali tidak mirip dengan wajah cowok yang sekarang masih mengigaukan namaku ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya _nii-chan_ terkena demam…" Naruko bergumam sesaat.

"Sakura-_chan_… hehehe…"

Aku mencoba mengabaikan Naruto. "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan kau cewek pertama yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti itu."

"Hehehe…. Sakura-_chan_…"

Aku masih mengabaikannya. "Apakah itu hal yang baik?" Wajahku terasa panas. Aku menggertakkan gigi, menahan tinjuanku yang sudah nyaris mendarat di wajah cengir Naruto yang konyol ini. Aku masih mengenal sopan santun. Aku tidak akan menghajar Naruto di depan adiknya sendiri. Bisa-bisa perang dunia ketiga muncul. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi dengan pemegang ban hitam judo yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku bisa karate, dan aku punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi akan kekuatanku. Tapi bertengkar dengan gadis? Terlebih lagi dua muda dariku?

Aku tidak serendah itu.

"Ada dojo di sekitar sini?"

Tubuhku langsung menegang.

"Ada. Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang polos. Firasat buruk mulai muncul.

"Hehe… Sakura…"

"Diam, dasar _hentai_!" Tanpa ragu lagi aku langsung melayangkan tinjuanku, membuat Naruto mengaduh kencang sebelum terbangun, bingung karena mimpinya terputus secara tiba-tiba.

"Lho? Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Masih setengah sadar, dia menatap sekeliling. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau sedang demam. Memang, keringat masih menempel di wajahnya, dan napasnya tidak teratur. Tapi sejauh itu, dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata." Aku mendengus ketika dia menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ayo bertanding, _dattebane_!" Naruko tiba-tiba berseru kencang, membuatku dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau dan aku," jarinya menunjuk diriku dan mendarat di dadanya. "Kalau aku menang, _nii-chan_ akan kubawa pulang."

"Tidak perlu." Aku mendengus. "Silahkan bawa dia pulang sekarang." Dengan santai aku tersenyum, membuat Naruto mengerang.

"Ruu-_chan_!" Naruto beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Ruu-_chan_? Nama panggilan yang unik.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku mau terus di sini? Setidaknya sampai orang tua Sakura-_chan_ kembali!"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Naruko menjerit. "Kau meninggalkanku selama setahun, _dattebane_!"

"Kau bilang kau butuh konsentrasi untuk pekerjaanmu, jadi aku meninggalkanmu, _dattebayo_! Lagipula bukankah aku selalu menelponmu setiap malam? Dan aku selalu mengunjungimu seminggu sekali, kan!"

Oh, sekarang aku tahu ke mana Naruto pergi setiap hari minggu.

Naruko membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya lagi. "_Nii-chan baka_!" Dia menjerit. Suaranya pecah. "Aku tidak mau peduli lagi!" Dia memutar tubuhnya dan nyaris berlari keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, Ruu-_chan_! Kau mau ke mana?" Naruto beranjak untuk menangkap lengan gadis itu.

"Ke hotel! Bersama Sasuke!" Dan dia langsung membanting pintu di depan wajah Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat seperti mayat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya demamku semakin tinggi… Semuanya terlihat berputar-putar…" Naruto mengerang.

"Salah sendiri." Aku mendengus. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan wanita ya."

"Ruu memang selalu begitu! Ketika aku dan Hinata…"

"Hinata?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Salah satu teman sekelasku dulu," Naruto bergumam. "Dia juga seperti itu. Menantang Hinata bertarung dan semacamnya… Kenapa dia jadi maniak bertarung seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita, _baka_!" Aku menggeram, dengan sengaja melempar kompres yang baru ke wajahnya, membuat dia melongo. "Dia hanya cemburu! Adik perempuan memang seperti itu! Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia takut kalau kakak laki-laki yang sangat dia sayangi meninggalkannya!"

"Tapi aku meninggalkannya demi kebaikan dia sendiri," Naruto menghela napas. "Dia tidak bisa mendapat inspirasi kalau dia bersama dengan orang lain."

"Inspirasi?"

"Dia seorang penulis," Naruto menyeringai, terlihat bangga ketika melihat raut wajahku. "Hebat kan? Memang belum terkenal, karena dia masih pemula. Namanya pena-nya Ruu."

Aku langsung melongo.

"Entah kenapa, dia menggunakan nama panggilan itu sebagai nama pena," Naruto terkekeh. "Sejak kecil aku selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Nama kami mirip, aku selalu merasa aneh kalau memanggilnya 'Naruko', aku selalu merasa kalau aku memanggil diriku sendiri."

"Lalu? Kau meninggalkannya? Sendirian di Tokyo?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia memang tinggal sendiri. Itu keinginannya. Yah… tapi tentu saja kami sering mengunjunginya." Naruto mendengus. "Terutama Sasuke."

"Kami?"

"Ibu, ayahku. Lalu… kakek nenekku…"

"Ibu dan ayahmu tidak tinggal serumah dengan Naruko?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Yah… mereka sibuk bekerja di luar negeri." Naruto berdehem sekali, mulai menghidari tatapanku. Aku mengerutkan kening. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bekerja apa?"

Naruto mulai terlihat panik. "Mmm… apa ya? Aku lupa, _dattebayo_!" Dia tiba-tiba tertawa kaku, membuat keningku semakin berkerut. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, Naruto sudah beranjak sehingga kompres yang menempel di wajahnya terjatuh. "Aku sudah merasa lebih sehat! Ayo kita pergi, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Pergi ke mana dan jangan mengubah percakapan!" Aku mendengus.

"Menghentikan adikku tentu saja! Meski wajahnya kalem, Sasuke itu serigala, _dattebayo_!"

Aku hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar ucapannya. Sasuke serigala? Kalau begitu Naruto apa? "Kau istirahat!" Aku langsung mendorong Naruto ketika mendengar napasnya yang tidak teratur. "Aku akan mencari Naruko."

"Tapi..."

"Istirahat!" Aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan termometer lagi. Naruto terdiam ketika melihatku yang mendengus. Diam-diam, dia menyeringai. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Sakura-_chan_ baik sekali," dia terkekeh. "Aku memang tidak salah karena sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, _dattebayo_!"

Mau tak mau wajahku memanas. Sejak dulu? "Sejak kapan?" Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan itu. Naruto terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya merona, aku tahu kalau rona merah itu bukan karena demam. "Kau meninggalkan rumahmu yang ada di Tokyo setahun yang lalu kan? Kau pergi ke sini pada saat itu?" Naruto masih terdiam dan pelan-pelan, dia meringis.

"Ya. Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu lebih lama dari itu."

"Kapan?" tanyaku lagi. "Dan kenapa?"

Naruto meringis. "Sakura-_chan_, _the answer __will__be __longer than Santa's christmas list__s__._"

Wajahku semakin memanas. Aku langsung teringat akan film natal yang biasanya kutonton. Santa Claus biasanya selalu membawa gulungan kertas yang berisi keinginan anak-anak sebagai hadiah natal. Dan gulungan kertas yang super panjang itu dinamakan _Christmas list_."Lebih panjang? Dasar gombal..."

"Sungguh!" Naruto tertawa. "Kita mulai saja dari pertama. Aku sangat suka dengan warna matamu."

"Mataku biasa-biasa saja." Aku langsung memotongnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat dari mataku ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka warna mata Naruto. Warna biru langit, dan selalu terlihat ceria, bersinar-sinar.

"Lalu, aku suka dengan warna rambutmu, selalu mengingatkanku akan bunga Sakura." Senyum Naruto melebar, membuat wajahku terasa panas. Sebelum aku sempat mengatainya gombal, dia kembali berbicara. "Aku suka dengan suaramu, riang dan ceria. Aku suka dengan kerutan di dahimu setiap kali kau berpikir keras. Aku suka tawa yang kau lontarkan setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. Aku suka dengan masakanmu yang tidak enak. Aku suka dengan sifatmu yang protektif terhadap orang yang kau peduli. Aku suka… Sakura Haruno." Mataku terpaku pada mata safirnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan mataku dari tatapannya, namun entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. "Aku suka segalanya. Apa pun tentang dirimu."

"Masakanku tidak enak." Aku menjawab cepat.

"Tapi aku suka melihatmu berusaha membuat masakan yang enak untukku."

"Aku tidak pernah peduli denganmu." Aku menambah lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tidak akan merawatku sekarang, Sakura-_chan._"

"Aku tidak cantik," nada suaraku mulai meninggi. Kenapa Naruto keras kepala seperti ini? Aku tidak sempurna! "Warna rambutku aneh! Cuma aku seorang yang punya rambut seperti ini! Aku tidak ceria! Aku bahkan dijuluki dahi lebar di sekolah!"

Naruto langsung terdiam. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong sekarang, sinar di matanya langsung menghilang ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat ini. _Akhirnya_, batinku dalam hati. Dia menutup mulutnya sekarang. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadar kalau aku bukanlah wanita malaikat yang selama ini ada di pandangannya. Dia akan sadar, dan melupakan cinta monyet ini, dan pergi dari rumahku.

"Aneh, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mendengus. "Aneh sekali!"

Aku terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar jawabannya. Sekarang dia sudah sadar kalau aku ini aneh? Aku tahu kalau aku memang sengaja melakukan ini supaya dia sadar siapa diriku sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Naruto akan menjadi seperti ini. "Aku tahu!" geramku, menahan marah. "Aku tahu kalau dahiku lebar! Kau tidak perlu bilang…"

"Bukan itu." Naruto menyelaku. "Aku bingung, _dattebayo_! Kenapa dahi Sakura-_chan_ diejek? Aneh! Padahal aku merasa kalau dahimu lah yang paling mempesona."

Aku melongo, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Itu bukti kalau Sakura-_chan_ berbeda dengan yang lain," lanjutnya. "Itu bukti kalau Sakura-_chan_ spesial. Dan cuma aku yang bisa melihat hal itu."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, mencari-cari kejahilan atau pun kebohongan dari balik matanya itu. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun sinar kejahilan dari balik matanya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan. Di balik warna biru langit itu, aku hanya bisa menemukan kejujuran. Seperti mata anak kecil yang baru saja menyatakan cinta pada orang tuanya. Seperti pamanku ketika dia mengatakan 'aku bersedia' ketika dia menikahi bibiku. Dan di balik mata Naruto, aku hanya bisa menemukan diriku.

Dia mencintaiku.

Dan dia tidak pernah bercanda tentang itu.

Di balik dari semua canda dan kejahilan yang selama ini ditujukan padaku, dia serius.

"_B-baka_!" Aku menjerit dengan terbata-bata. Reaksi pertamaku bukanlah tersenyum atau berterima kasih atas pernyataan cintanya ini. Aku langsung memukul lengannya sambil memanggilnya '_baka_'. Namun Naruto tidak terlihat tersinggung. Dia hanya menyeringai.

"_But I'm your baka_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sepertinya wajahku sudah merah padam sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa maluku. Dengan panik, aku mendorongnya sehingga kepalanya mendarat di bantal. "Tidur!" aku berseru dengan nada tegas. Naruto mengerutkan kening, seakan-akan teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ruu-_chan…_" gumamnya sambil beranjak.

"Aku akan mencari Naruko. Kau tidur saja!" Aku langsung kembali mendorongnya. Dalam hati, aku merasa bersalah karena melupakan Naruko sesaat tadi.

"Tapi kau tidak akan tahu dia ada di mana."

"Kau juga tidak akan tahu!" Aku mendengus. Gadis itu baru tiba di desa Konoha ini dua hari lalu. Jadi dia seharusnya belum familiar dengan tempat ini. Sepertinya dia meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputnya atau dia pergi ke tempat Sasuke di studio.

"Aku tidak peduli dia di mana. Aku harus mencarinya, _dattebayo_!" Raut wajah Naruto mulai berubah. "Dia itu buta arah! Gara-gara selalu mencengkam diri di dalam rumah sejak kecil, dia selalu tersesat setiap kali keluar sendirian!" Naruto langsung beranjak. "Aku harus mencarinya."

"Kita cari berdua kalau begitu." Aku ikut beranjak.

"Tidak, Sakura-_chan_, kau harus tinggal di rumah." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, menahanku. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa terlihat panik seperti ini. Apa karena demamnya menjadi tinggi?

"Kenapa? Aku lebih tahu tentang daerah ini. Jadi aku seharusnya…"

"Berbahaya, Sakura-_chan_." Nada Naruto mulai berubah. Dia terdengar serius dan… cemas.

"Bahaya?" Aku hanya bisa melongo. "Apa bahaya…" Di detik yang bersamaan, terdengar suara yang sangat nyaring dari luar rumah. Mataku terbelalak, dan aku bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang menegang.

Aku pernah mendengar suara nyaring itu. Aku sering mendengar suara itu di televisi.

"Suara tembakan?" aku hanya bisa berbisik pelan.

* * *

**TBC**

**oke... di chapter berikutnya sosok bodyguard Naruto mulai muncul?**

**haha, belum tahu juga sih... (inspirasi bisa nongol kapan aja)**

**kritik dan sarannya silahkan ya...**

**aku ngak periksa ulang chapter ini, jadi kemungkinan banyak kesalahan...**

**arigatou! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, ooc, alur cepat, dont like dont read!

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Suara tembakan itu terdengar berkali-kali, membuat jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak di setiap tembakan. Mata Naruto yang biasanya bersinar-sinar mulai berubah. Dia menatap tajam, dan tanpa kusadari, dia melompat ke arah jendela.

"Jangan!" Aku menjerit. Dengan panik aku menubruk Naruto sehingga dia terjatuh di lantai. "Bagaimana kalau tembakannya mengenaimu?!" Aku berbisik dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi… aku harus–"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melindungiku sampai begitunya! Bagaimana kalau kau mati?!" Aku membungkam mulutnya ketika melihatnya hendak membantahku. Tanganku mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan erat, seakan-akan takut kalau pemuda ini akan menghilang dariku kalau aku melepaskannya.

Tidak.

Aku _memang_ takut.

Pemuda konyol ini tidak kenal bahaya dan dia rela menerima peluru demiku.

Suara tembakan itu masih terdengar. Aku memejamkan mata, berdoa berkali-kali supaya tidak ada peluru yang mengenai kami secara tiba-tiba.

Waktu terasa berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Di detik ketika suara tembakan telah usai, Naruto menepuk tanganku pelan. Aku membuka mata, dan menghela napas yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi.

"Sakura-_chan_... Aku akan sangat senang dengan posisi ini…" Naruto mendesis di telingaku. "Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Aku tersentak ketika melihat mata birunya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari mataku.

Sepertinya karena dihantui kepanikan, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tubuh kami berdua menempel dengan erat. Aku tersentak, menggeser kakiku yang terletak di antara kedua kakinya. Wajahku memerah, jauh lebih merah dari wajah demam Naruto. Pemuda itu meringis, menggosok kepalanya. "Emmm… Sakura-_chan_?"

"A-apa?" Aku terbata-bata, memalingkan mataku dari matanya. "Tadi itu tidak disengajai ya! Apa boleh buat? Itu kan kondisi krisis! Peluru bertebaran di luar sana! Bagaimana kalau kau terkena peluru ketika kau hendak memeriksa jendela?!"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Bukannya di film-film banyak adegan yang sama? Ada _sniper_ yang membidik dari luar sana, lalu ketika kau menongol dari balik jendela–"

"Ano… Sakura-_ch…_"

"–_sniper_ itu akan langsung menembak kepalamu! Kau akan mati seketika! Lalu…"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku mengatup mulutku, menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak mengerti." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah kecewa. "Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu."

Ucapan Naruto seakan-akan petir yang menyambar. "A-apa?"

"Kubilang," Naruto menarik napas dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Tentu. Kau kan lebih kuat dariku." Entah mengapa, mataku terasa panas. "T-tentu saja kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau menangis?" Naruto menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. Dia menyodorkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh wajahku. Tapi aku menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Aku mendesis. Mataku menatapnya dengan tajam, membuatnya tersentak. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto-_sama_ ini bisa menghindari kecepatan peluru."

Dia menatapku dengan bingung. "Apa? Aku tidak…" Dia melongo, ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. "Astaga… Sakura-_chan_! Kau salah paham!"

"Kurasa Naruto-_sama_ yang super hebat ini tidak layak untuk tinggal di rumah rakyat biasa sepertiku. Sebaiknya kau hubungi FBI di Amerika dan minta untuk dijadikan agen." Aku mencibir semakin menjadi-jadi. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku mengusap mataku dengan kasar, memaksa air mata sialan ini untuk berhenti. Tapi sebaliknya, air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Naruto melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sakura-_chan_! Kau _benar-benar_ salah paham!" Dia menjambak rambutnya, frustrasi. "Kumohon! Pukul saja aku! Aku minta maaf! Pukul aku seperti biasa, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Untuk apa? _The mighty_ Naruto-_sama_ pasti bisa mengelak tinjuanku. Toh, dia bisa mengelak dari peluru." Suaraku terdengar seperti lengkingan aneh nenek sihir di film-film. Aku beranjak, tidak tahan lagi berada di satu ruangan dengannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Aku ingin melindungi pemuda ini, tapi begini caranya dia menjawabku. "Aku akan keluar, mencari Naruko-_chan_."

"Apa?! Kau tidak boleh keluar! Di luar berbahaya! Biar aku yang mencarinya!" Naruto berlari, menutupi pintu kamar dengan tubuhnya. "Dan kita masih belum selesai berbicara!"

"Tenang, si _sniper_ di luar sudah kabur terkencing-kencing. Naruto-_sama_ berhasil mengusir si _sniper_ dengan tatapan matanya."

Naruto kembali melongo. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_… kau…" Bibirnya bergetar. Di detik kemudian, tawanya meledak. Aku mendelik, mengepalkan tinjuku.

"Oh, ternyata bahkan ucapanku juga kau anggap sebagai lelucon. Aku memang bukan apa-apa di hadapan Naruto-_sam…_"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Tiba-tiba, tangan Naruto sudah membekap mulutku. "Dengarkan aku. Sebentar saja. _Please_?" Mata kami berdua bertemu, dan pelan-pelan, Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Sakura-_chan_… Dengar pertanyaanku baik-baik ya." Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan takut aku kembali mengamuk. "Kapan terakhir kali kau membaca koran?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, nyaris meledak lagi. Apa hubungan masalah ini dengan koran? Namun, aku memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lama aku tidak membaca koran. Koran terakhir yang koran dengan berita Naruto yang membantai gengster. "Beberapa minggu lalu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau sakit demam sih. Wajah saja." Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa baca _kanji_, jadi aku tidak bisa baca koran… Tapi aku kenal dengan ayah Ino," Naruto meringis. "Dia menelponku seminggu yang lalu, memberitahu sesuatu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Hari ini ada latihan." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Untuk menghadapi teroris."

Aku terpaku sesaat.

"Latihan?"

"Iya. Tadi itu hanya suara tembakan, bukan tembakan."

Aku kembali terpaku.

"Pada saat suara tembakan berbunyi, masyarakat diharapkan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan, melindungi diri mereka, tutup tirai jendela dan sebagainya." Naruto menunjuk ke arah tirai jendela yang belum tertutup. "Aku tadi cuma mau menutup tirai jendela. Soalnya kan petugas polisi berkeliaran di luar rumah-rumah. Gawat saja kalau Sakura-_chan_ dikira tidak melakukan latihan dengan benar."

Aku masih terpaku.

"Yah… aku senang sekali karena Sakura-_chan_ mau melindungiku sampai segitunya," Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Tapi aku tidak butuh kok, Sakura-_chan_. Kan tadi hanya latihan saja. Seperti latihan menghadapi gempa bumi di sekolah-sekolah."

"Oh. Gitu."

"Iya. Gitu."

Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami berdua yang bersuara. Aku berdehem. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali, dan aku yakin kalau wajahku sudah merah padam sekarang. "Aku… mau ambil air minum sebentar. Kau mau juga kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, aku beranjak pergi. Aku menggigit bibir berkali-kali, tidak mempercayai kebodohan diriku sendiri.

_Meski kau sakit, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membaca koran!_ Aku berteriak di dalam otakku. Sudah. Aku tidak akan menghadapi Naruto lagi. Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Ino sampai rasa malu yang gila ini menghilang.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu!"

Aku menggigit bibir lagi, mengabaikan Naruto. Namun, tangannya yang menangkap tanganku membuat langkahku terhenti. "Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum lebar, membuatku terpaku. "_Really. Thanks._" Dia menunduk. Mata biru yang jernih itu sekarang sejajar dengan mataku.

Napasku terhenti. Mataku menempel di matanya. Naruto melirik sesaat ke arah bibirku. Tanpa sadar, lidahnya menjulur keluar, membasahi bibirnya yang kering. Naruto berdehem sesaat, menatap mataku lagi. "Sungguh. Tidak ada orang yang ehmm… yang benar-benar mau melindungiku…" Matanya kembali melirik ke arah bibirku. "Ehmm… aku benar-benar merasa tersentuh dan…"

"Naruto."

"Iya?"

"Kau tinggal di mana? Sebelum kau datang ke Konoha?"

"Err… Amerika?"

"Sudah kuduga. Logat bahasa ingris-mu sama seperti orang Amerika." Tanpa sadar, mataku tertuju pada bibirnya. "Di sana…" Aku meneguk ludah, memaksa mataku untuk menatap matanya lagi. "Bagaimana cara orang-orang di sana berterima kasih?"

"Di sana… mereka pelukan... untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasih…" Naruto berbisik pelan. "Atau ciuman."

"Sesama sahabat juga ciuman?" Aku balas berbisik. Wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Ciuman." Naruto mengangguk, menjilat bibirnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Naruto melumat bibirku. Aku mendesah pelan, membalas ciumannya dengan kaku. Bibirnya bergerak dengan cepat, menjelajahi bibirku. "Mngh…!" Aku mengerang pelan ketika giginya menggores bibirku, menggigit pelan. Tanganku mendorong pelan dada Naruto, memisahkan bibir kami. Mulutku megap-megap, menarik napas yang sejak tadi kutahan. Naruto masih melihat bibir dengan tatapan tajam. Dia menunduk lagi, hendak menangkap bibirku lagi, namun aku mendorongnya. "T-t-tunggu! Napasku…"

Naruto mengabaikanku, menciumiku lagi. Ketika aku merasakan lidahnya yang menyapu bibirku, aku mengigit lidahnya. "_Ouch!_" Dia mundur selangkah, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu cepat, _hentai_!" Aku nyaris menjerit. Wajahku kembali terasa panas. "S-setidaknya biarkan napasku kembali dulu!" Aku memalingkan wajahku, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?!_ Batinku menjerit. _Aku baru saja… mencium… Naruto?_

Oh tidak. Dunia akan kiamat sebentar lagi.

"Sudah?" Pertanyaan Naruto membangunkanku. "Boleh kucium lagi?" Naruto meringis.

"Tidak!" Jantungku bisa meledak kalau kami terus berciuman.

"Hee?" Pemuda pirang itu memayunkan bibirnya, memberiku tatapan sayu. Jantungku langsung berdetak tidak keruan ketika melihat sepasang mata biru yang memilukan itu. "Ayolah, aku belum selesai mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku." Dia menundukkan kepala, menatapku dari bulu matanya.

_Oh tidak._

"Ya? Ya?" Dia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi yang sempurna.

_Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

"Ya?" Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telingaku. Napasnya yang panas membuatku bergidik.

_Sialan…_ "… Baiklah… Tapi jangan pakai lidah dulu!"

"Yey!" Dia bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi balon. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Aku menyukaimu. _Sangat_ menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_."

Bibir kami berdua kembali bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?"

Cubitan di pipi yang tiba-tiba membuatku melompat kaget.

"Ino!" Aku menggeram kesal ke arahnya. Mulutku langsung terbuka lebar ketika melihat telur gulung di kotak bekalku berkurang. "Hei!" Aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Salah sendiri kau bengong." Tanpa malu, Ino menyumpal tiga telur gulung di mulutnya. "Kenapa kau cengengesan begitu?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak cengengesan." Sekilas, aku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin. Tanpa sadar mataku sudah melirik ke arah jam tangan. "Kita pulang sekolah jam berapa ya? Astaga, masih ada 4 jam?! Aduh… Naruto sendirian di rumah sekarang… Tapi kemarin malam Naruko-_chan_ pulang rumah sih… Harusnya jam segini Naruto sedang makan siang dengan adiknya… Aduh! Moga-moga mereka sudah baikan ya! Kemarin Naruko-_chan_ mengambek, masuk ke dalam kamar dan…"

"SAKURA!"

Aku tersentak, melotot ke arah Ino. "Apa sih maumu?!"

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan Naruto sudah ciuman tapi…"

Aku melongo, tidak sadar bahwa nasi di mulutku terjatuh. "Kau tahu dari mana?!"

Ino balas melongo. "Apa?! Jadi kalian benar ciuman?! Aku hanya bercanda saja tahu!" Telur dadarnya yang baru setengah terkunyah melompat keluar, nyaris mengenaiku. Aku berhasil mengelak, namun sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak peduli dengan 'ketidak-anggunannya'. "Ceritakan cerita selengkapnya padaku!" Dia mulai menggoncangkan bahuku dengan sumpit yang masih menempel di tangannya.

"Ino! Kau mau buat aku buta atau apa?!" Aku menjerit ngeri ketika sumpit itu nyaris mencolok mataku. Ino terburu-buru melempar sumpit kesayangannya itu. Mata birunya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kalian… ciuman?"

Aku terpaku. Sepertinya baru kali ini Ino menatapku dengan tatapan serius seperti itu. Menahan rasa malu yang datang tiba-tiba, aku menganggukkan kepala. Ino tercengang, namun senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Aku terdiam, menatap senyuman berseri-seri Ino. "Aku…"

"Atau kau hanya terbawa suasana?"

Aku kembali terpaku.

Terbawa suasana? Mungkin saja. Begitu-begitu Naruto cowok yang tampan. Bisa saja aku terbawa suasana. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. "Aku tidak suka dengan Naruto kok. Dia tampan. Tapi yah… Cuma tertarik saja padanya! Siapa yang suka dengan cowok _hentai_ dan…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sesaat, nama Naruto yang menyelip keluar dari mulut Ino berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Entah kenapa, wajahku terasa panas.

"Kau tahu." Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kau pembohong yang payah." Dia meringis. Melihat cengiran lebarnya, aku tertawa. "Yah... kalau kalian sudah _officially_ jadian, traktir aku ya!"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab Ino, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil melalui pengeras suara. "Ah… aku dipanggil di ruangan kepala sekolah!"

Ino mendengus. "Tidak seru! Padahal kau baru mau menceritakan tentang ciuman itu padaku!"

Aku kembali tertawa, menjulurkan lidah. "Kapan-kapan deh! Ino! Habiskan bekalku ya! Sepertinya bakalan lama nih."

"Mungkin Sarutobi-_sensei_ mau bicara tentang beasiswa itu ya…"

"Mungkin." Aku meringis, melambaikan tangan. Sambil berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah, aku terus melirik ke arah jam tangan, tidak sabar untuk pulang.

Naruto sedang apa sekarang? Pertanyaan itu terus muncul di kepalaku setiap menit berlalu. "Permisi." Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah yang ada di depanku. Aku menunggu sesaat, merapikan dasi sekolahku yang kusut.

"Masuk!" Suara Sarutobi-_sensei_ terdengar. Aku membuka pintu, memasang wajah pelajar yang berhasil mendapat satu-satunya beasiswa yang ditawarkan oleh Prof. Tsunade Senju. "Sakura Haruno, silahkan duduk." Sarutobi tersenyum, menyodorkan secangkir teh.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sopan, meraih teh tersebut.

"Namamu sering kudengar dari guru-guru." Sarutobi masih tersenyum, menyeruput tehnya. "Jujur, murid sepertimu inilah yang membanggakan nama sekolah ini."

Wajahku merona sesaat. Baru kali inilah aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan dipuji seperti ini. Aku tersenyum gugup. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah keringatan. "Terima kasih…" aku bergumam pelan, membawa teh seduhan kepala sekolah ke mulutku. Nyaris saja aku menjerit ketika teh panas itu mengenai lidahku. _Tenang! Tenangkan dirimu, shannarooo!_

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang mau menemuimu." Sarutobi meringis.

"Siapa?" Aku langsung membayangkan wajah Tsunade Senju. Aku tersenyum lebar, tidak percaya kalau dokter nomor satu di Jepang itu mau menemuiku. Apakah mungkin? Tsunade Senju yang mau menemuiku?

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa datang ke sini." Sarutobi mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi aku terpaksa membawamu ke sana."

Aku mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti ucapan sang kepala sekolah.

"Maaf ya, Sakura-_san_."

Sesaat, senyum Sarutobi digantikan oleh senyuman sedih. "Aku… terpaksa mengorbankanmu."

"Eh…? Apa…" Ucapanku terhenti. Aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Dengan panik, aku mencengkeram leherku. Mataku terbelalak, menatap teh yang baru saja kuminum.

"Bawa dia."

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

**.**

"Kau tidak menyentuh adikku sama sekali kan?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau kira aku serendah itu?"

"Bersumpahlah, _dattebayo_!" Aku mengacungkan sabit milik Sakura, membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. Naruko yang duduk di sebelahku hanya bisa tertawa. Diam-diam, aku menghela napas lega. Naruko memang gampang mengambek, namun dia juga gampang ceria. Hanya dengan mengelus rambut, mencubit pipi dua kali, dan mengecup kening, dia akan menyeringai lebar lagi.

_Mana mau aku menyerahkan adik seimut ini kepada cowok-teme seperti dia._ Aku mendengus.

"Kau tidak berhak mengancamku," Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau dan si rambut pink itu sudah sampai tahap mana?"

Kali ini Naruko yang mendelik ke arahku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Aku memasang _poker face_. "Ah! Seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang jam segini! Ruu-_chan_, kau mau berlatih bersama Sakura-_chan_ kan?"

Naruko langsung mengangguk dengan tatapan berapi-api. "Aku mau ke lantai bawah! Mau menunggu Sakura!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, dia langsung berlari melompati tangga. Sasuke beranjak, hendak menyusul Naruko. Namun, aku mencengkeram tangannya, memberinya tatapan 'langkahi-dulu-mayatku'.

Dalam hati, aku berdoa supaya kali ini Sakura menerima tantangan Naruko, sebelum adikku satu-satunya ini benar-benar kabur ke hotel bersama si buntut ayam.

"_Nii-chan_!" Seruan Naruko terdengar nyaring. "Teman Sakura nih! Dia mencarimu!"

"Mungkin Ino…" Aku bergumam. Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang. Dia beranjak dan berdiri di balik lemari. _Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sembunyi_, aku mendengus geli. _Tapi kenapa Ino datang ke sini? Tanpa Sakura?_ Aku mengerutkan kening. Dengan penasaran, aku turun tangga.

"Naruto!" Ino menjeritkan namaku begitu dia melihatku dari balik pintu. "Sakura ada di sini?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis. Mataku terpaku pada tangan Ino yang mencengkeram tas sekolah Sakura. "Tadi dia dipanggil kepala sekolah! Setelah itu dia tidak kembali untuk pelajaran!" Dia mendengus. "Aku sudah ke kantor kepala sekolah. Bertanya di mana Sakura. Tapi dia bilang kalau Sakura sudah kembali ke dalam kelas. Nyatanya, dia tidak datang ke pelajaran!" Ino permenatapku dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau culik dia atau apa?"

Aku terpaku sesaat. Bayangan Sakura yang terikat dan aku membisikkan kalimat-kalimat di telinganya membuatku meringis. "Ide bagus tuh!"

"_Nii-chan_."

"Tidak mungkin. Pemuda jantan sepertiku tidak akan berbuat serendah itu." Aku berdehem, menghindari tatapan tajam Naruko. "Selain itu, Sakura-_chan_ bukan tipe anak yang bisa bolos… Yah… mungkin juga sih. Dia tidak sabar untuk menemuiku lalu…"

"_Nii-chan_."

"… intinya, Sakura tidak datang ke sini!" ujarku, cepat-cepat.

"_Nii-chan_!"

"Maaf, Ruu-_chan_!" Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Kakakmu ini memang _agak_ hentai, tapi aku janji… tidak… aku _bersumpah_ kalau aku tidak menculik Sakura-_chan_…"

Naruko mendengus. "Bukan itu! Aku mau bilang…" Naruko terdiam sesaat. Dia meneguk ludah dan menatapku dengan tatapan panik. "Jangan-jangan… _dia_ yang menculik Sakura?"

Jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak.

Aku menarik Naruko, menjauh dari Ino. "Kau yakin?" Aku berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi…" Naruko meneguk ludah. "_Dia_ sudah lama mengincar Sakura…"

"Hilangnya Sakura-_chan_ yang tiba-tiba ini memang aneh." Aku terpaku sesaat. "Tapi mungkin Sakura-_chan_ sedang di tempat lain sekarang? Kita cari Sakura-_chan_ dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan ya?" Aku tertawa kaku.

_Dia._

_Tidak-tidak._ Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng kepala.

Sakura.

_Kau di mana?_

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: jujur, aku udah agak lupa sama cerita ini... sukur samar-samar masih ingat sama jalan ceritanya... haha**

**what do you guys think? :)**

**kalau ada salah apa bilang aja ya! Biar bisa kuperbaiki... Arigatou! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: alur cepat, ooc, typos... Dont like dont read!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**AN: Thanks buat yang sudah nunggu, review, fave, alert dan semacemnya** **:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura's POV_

_._

Aku membuka mata dan nyaris saja menjerit ketika sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Aku menggoncangkan tangan, berusaha untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang menutup mataku ini. Namun usahaku sia-sia. Tanganku terikat dengan sempurna di belakang kursi. "Hei!" Suaraku yang sempat hilang mulai kembali. "Siapa pun yang menculik cewek cantik sepertiku akan mati! Kalian dengar?!"

Samar-samar, aku teringat akan apa yang terjadi di kantor kepala sekolah. Aku diberi minum sesuatu sehingga suaraku tidak keluar. Memanfaatkan kekagetanku, lima lelaki tiba-tiba datang menyergapku begitu saja sebelum aku sempat melawan. Mereka memasukkanku ke dalam karung dan mengikatku. Sebelum penglihatanku menghilang, mataku bertemu dengan mata Sarutobi. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

Aku ingat jelas kata-katanya. _Maaf, aku terpaksa mengorbankanmu._

Memangnya aku tumbal?

Selain itu, dia mau mengorbanku kepada siapa?

Aku memeras otakku, mengingat-ingat sejarah Konoha Girl High School. Seingatku, itu sekolah baik-baik. Memang, jarang sekali ada murid yang bisa menghasilkan nilai sepertiku. Mataku terbelalak. Jangan-jangan…

"Kalian mau membelah otakku dan memberi otakku pada murid-murid lain?! Yang benar saja! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak pernah setuju dijadikan bahan eksperimen! Hei!" Aku terus menjerit-jerit, menghentakkan kakiku. Namun, meski aku menjerit berkali-kali, tidak ada siapa pun yang membalas jeritanku. Aku menggigit bibir. Adegan-adegan penculikan di TV mulai muncul di kepalaku. Jangan-jangan mereka akan mendiamiku sampai suaraku serak dan setelah sadar bahwa aku kehilangan semangat hidup, mereka akan…

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" aku menjerit lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa suaraku bergetar karena rasa takut yang mulai muncul. Sekilas, sosok Naruto muncul di kepalaku. Aku ingat kalau dia pernah bilang bahwa ada bahaya yang mengincarku, makanya dia menjadi bodyguardku.

Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya?

"Namamu siapa?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara lelaki di depanku. Apakah dia juga diculik sepertiku? Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan menajamkan pendengaranku. Suara lelaki itu sangat tenang. Tidak mungkin dia diculik juga. Kalau iya, suaranya pasti sudah panik. Aku menggigit bibir. "Kau si penculik kan?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menggeram, kembali menghentakkan kakiku. "Kau menculikku dan kau tidak tahu namaku?! Penculik macam apa kau?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Haruno. Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau diculik?"

Aku terpaku. Tanpa sadar, tubuhku sudah bergetar ketika medengar nadanya yang dingin dan tajam. "Tidak…" aku merintih.

"Mana orang tuamu?"

Aku terdiam. Papa dan Mama? Kenapa lelaki ini mencari mereka?

"Kau harus tahu… mereka punya hutang yang sangat… _sangat_ besar." Lelaki itu mendesis di telingaku.

Hutang?

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku langsung membayangkan wajah Papa dan Mama. Mereka berhutang? Memang, Papa hanyalah pegawai di kantor kecil-kecilan dan Mama cuma ibu rumah tangga. Tapi berhutang? Apa?

"Hutang? Berapa dan pada siapa?" Aku berhasil menemukan suaraku. Jangan-jangan mereka keluar negeri supaya mereka bisa kabur dari hutang?

"Satu juta yen."

Jantungku nyaris berhenti.

"Kepada grup yakuza. Kau tidak perlu tahu namanya."

Aku terpaku. _Yakuza? Satu juta yen?!_

"Orang tuamu membawa banyak masalah…" Lelaki itu bergumam. "Seenaknya menyewa bodyguard yang berhasil mengalahkan anak buah kami. Setelah itu mereka kabur ke luar negeri." Lelaki itu berdecak.

Mendengar kata bodyguard, aku langsung teringat akan Naruto. Aku juga ingat kalau Naruto pernah mengalahkan grup gengster.

"Orang tuaku tidak seperti itu." Aku menggeram. "Aku tidak percaya. Mereka tidak akan kabur begitu saja."

"Itu kenyataan, _ojou-chan_." Lelaki itu berbisik, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Sampai mereka kembali, kau akan tetap di sini. Jangan menaruh harapan pada _bodyguard_ milikmu. Anak buah kami sekarang sudah mengepung rumahmu untuk menghabisinya."

Aku menggigit bibir. "Jangan ganggu Naruto. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan…"

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Sudah banyak anak buah kami yang dia kirim ke rumah sakit." Dia terkekeh. "Dan sekarang, kami akan balas dendam."

"Naruto tidak akan kalah semudah itu." Aku mendesis tanpa sadar.

"Mau taruhan?"

Aku tertawa. "Kalau dia tidak menyelamatkanku dalam waktu tiga hari, kalian boleh memotongku dan mengirim bagian dari tubuhku ke orang tuaku." Aku mendesis dengan penuh kebencian. "Itu cara-cara yakuza kan?" Entah mengapa, aku bisa membayangkan senyuman mengejek dari lelaki di depanku ini.

"_Deal_."

Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku sampai aku bersedia membuat janji dengan yakuza. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan kalah. Entah sejak kapan, aku menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku padanya.

Naruto pasti akan menyelamatkanku.

Pasti.

**xxx**

_Naruto's POV_

.

"Jadi ceritanya ini…" Ino Yamanaka menggigit bibir, menepuk meja. "Paman dan Bibi berhutang pada grup yakuza?! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku tidak pernah dengar!"

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak." Aku menggeram, meraih tas ranselku. Dengan secepat kilat aku memasukkan semua benda 'berbahaya' yang bisa kutemukan di rumah ini. Tongkat _baseball_, pisau, sabit Sakura…

"Dan kau mau ke mana?!" Ino kembali membentak.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Aku menutup tasku. "Menyelamatkan Sakura-_chan_!"

"Bodoh! Bukannya kau baru bilang kalau itu grup yakuza?! Kau mau membuang nyawamu?!" Ino langsung beranjak, berlari ke arah pintu rumah. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat! Kita harus diskusi dulu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita diskusikan, _dattebayo_!" Aku menjerit lagi. "Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?! Kalau Sakura memang ada di tempat mereka…" Aku menggigit bibir. Bayangan Sakura terikat oleh sekumpulan yakuza membuat perutku terasa mual. Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Ino, aku tidak mau melukaimu, tapi…" Aku menyipitkan mataku, menatap Ino yang masih berdiri dengan kaku di depan pintu. Kalau aku hantam tengkuknya, harusnya dia tidak akan merasa kesakitan lalu setelah itu…

"Kau… apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Ino menjerit, wajahnya mulai pucat. "Na-Naruko-_chan_! Tolong aku!"

Naruko yang sejak tadi duduk diam di sofa menghampiri kami berdua. Mata birunya yang lebar menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jangan keluar rumah. Kau sendiri tahu seperti apa bahanya grup yakuza itu. Kita harus memikirkan hal ini baik-baik sebelum mengambil keputusan."

Aku sempat terpaku melihat raut wajah Naruko yang tenang itu. Sejak kapan raut wajahnya bisa menjadi seperti itu? Dia terlalu lama berteman dengan Sasuke sampai-sampai virusnya menyebar.

"Betul itu! Selain itu, kalau memang grup yakuza yang menculiknya, kita langsung telepon polisi! Telepon ayahku! Ayahku kan polisi!"

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir. "Kalau memang grup _yakuza_ yang menculik Sakura… Kita tidak bisa menghubungi polisi… Bahaya…" Ucapanku terputus ketika mendengar deringan telepon. Dengan kecepatan kilat, aku berlari ke arah telepon telepon itu. "Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Cepat! Tekan tombol speakernya!" Ino menekan tombol speaker tersebut, membuat suara dari telepon seberang bergema di ruangan tamu ini. "Sakura! Apakah itu ka…"

"_Selamat sore! Di hari yang indah ini kami akan menawarkan satu set peralatan rumah tangga yang beraneka ragam dari kuali sampai…"_

"… hah?"

"… _dilengkapi juga dengan pisau yang beraneka ragam! Dari berbentuk…"_

"Peduli amat dengan pisau!" Aku menjerit, membanting telepon itu. Di detik setelah aku memutuskan panggilan, mataku terbelalak. Aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Eh! Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa punya senjata yang lebih banyak! Ahhh! Kenapa kumatikan?! Ayo telpon lagi!"

Ino hanya bisa terdiam, terpaku di belakangku. "Kakakmu selalu begitu?" Dia berbisik pelan ke telinga Naruko.

"Dulu tidak segini parah. _Nii-chan_ makin gila sejak dia mengenal Sakura." Naruko mendengus.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama Naruto tahu akan Sakura?"

Naruko mendengus menjadi-jadi. "Lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mengingat _nii-chan_."

Di detik kemudian, telepon itu kembali berbunyi. Dengan gesit aku menjawab telepon itu. "Halo?! Tentang tawaran yang tadi, aku teri…"

"_Sakura Haruno sekarang ada di tangan kami. Serahkan satu juta yen dalam waktu tiga hari atau tidak…"_

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, telepon itu langsung terputus. Aku terpaku, manatap wajah Ino yang memucat. "Satu juta yen?" Ino merintih. Dia terduduk lemas di sofa. "Tidak mungkin… paman dan bibi… mereka bukan orang yang seperti itu…"

Aku masih terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, aku menatap Ino. "Aku tahu. Mereka bukan orang seperti itu."

"Lalu… kenapa?" Gadis itu meraih ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku harus menghubungi Ayah…"

Sebelum Ino sempat menekan tombol, aku menyabet ponsel itu dari tangannya. "Kita tidak bisa melibatkan polisi dalam hal ini."

"Bicara apa kau?! Sudah jelas kan?! Tadi ada telepon ancaman…"

"_Nii-chan_ benar. Kita tidak boleh menghubungi polisi." Naruko menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Matanya mendelik sesaat, menatap wajahku. "Dan _nii-chan_. Tarik napas oke? Sejak tadi kau menahan napasmu."

Mendengar ucapan Naruko, aku cepat-cepat menarik napas. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi aku menahan napas. "Tidak ada cara lain lagi." Aku beranjak, meraih ranselku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu kau mau pergi?" Suara dingin Sasuke membuatku mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Benar, Naruto! Kita tidak boleh gegabah! Sakura ada di tangan mereka! Bagaimana kalau dia dilukai? Bagaimana kalau dia… oh tidak…" Ino merintih. Dia membekap wajahnya. Aku menggigit bibir ketika melihat air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah Ino.

"Tenang saja. Sakura tidak akan dilukai selama kita punya satu juta yen." Naruko mengelus punggung Ino, menghibur gadis itu.

"Tapi kita tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" Ino meraung, menangis menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sasuke dan Naruko sekarang sudah melotot ke arahku. Aku menggigit bibir, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kita punya satu juta yen."

Ino berhenti terisak, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kalau mereka mau _satu juta yen_…" Aku menggeram. "Akan kuberikan pada mereka."

Naruko dan Sasuke manatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau mau memberi mereka _satu juta yen_? Kau yakin?" Naruko mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah selama ini…"

"Demi Sakura-_chan_." Aku menghentikan ucapan Naruko. "Apa pun akan kulakukan."

**xxx**

_Sakura's POV_

_._

Oke. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya disandera oleh yakuza. Di film-film, orang-orang yang disandera yakuza selalu disiksa habis-habisan. Dipukuli sampai nyaris mati, dipotong jarinya, diancam kalau keluarganya akan dibunuh… Tapi ini…

"Ayooo, aaahhhhh!"

Aku membuka mulut, mengerang pelan ketika potongan kue tart kembali masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Enak?" Lelaki yang sejak tadi menyuapiku ini bertanya dengan antusias.

"Enak sekali!" Aku mengunyah dengan kecepatan penuh, membuka mulutku lagi, meminta potongan baru.

"Hehe! Aku tahu kan! Masakanku tidak pernah gagal!" Lelaki itu tertawa, kembali menyuapiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kue ini terasa sangat enak. Mungkin karena mataku yang sejak tadi ditutupi sehingga indra perasaku menjadi lebih peka. Aku kembali mengerang ketika saus stroberi menyentuh lidahku. "Aku masih ada kue tart lagi loh! Cepat habiskan yang ini lalu akan kuberikan yang baru!"

"Yeeaahh, _shannaro_!" Aku berseru dengan semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Aku koki di grup yakuza ini." Suara lelaki itu terdengar bangga. Sesaat, suaranya terdengar seakan-akan dia masih remaja. "Namaku Chouji. Kau Sakura kan? Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenaa… oohh, enaknyaa!" Aku mengerang ketika merasakan sepotong kue masuk lagi ke mulutku. Sesaat, aku sama sekali lupa akan Naruto dan yang lain.

**xxx**

_Naruto's POV_

.

"Sakura… dia pasti sedang disiksa di sana!" Ino kembali menangis, membuatku menggaruk kepala. "Dia pasti digantung! Jarinya dipotong satu demi satu! Tubuhnya dicabik-cabik! Lalu-lalu… kepalanya dipotong! Otaknya berceceran dan ada anjing-anjing yang datang dan memakan otak-otak…"

"Anu… kau menonton film apa sih?" Naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Nii-chan_! Kenapa kau masih mematung seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau grup yakuza yang menculik Sakura! Kenapa kau masih panik seperti itu?"

"Apa?!" Ino mendongak, menatap Naruko dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kenapa kau masih panik'?! Tentu saja kita harus panik! Dia diculik grup yakuza!"

"Tapi kan sudah kubilang, mereka tidak akan melukai Sakura karena kita punya satu juta yen. Pertanyaannya, apakah kita mau memberi mereka satu juta yen itu." Naruko mendengus. "Dan kita akan memberi satu juta yen itu?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, menatapku.

"Aku yakin, Ruu-_chan_. Jangan tanya-tanya lagi." Aku mendengus. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita antar satu juta yen itu sekarang."

"Maksudmu?! Kau punya uangnya?!" Ino menjerit. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih nama grup yakuza itu?!"

"Namikaze Group." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ino, mengabaikan mataku yang sekarang melotot ke arahnya.

"Astaga! Itu kan nama grup yakuza yang mendominasi Jepang!" Ino menjerit lagi. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di desa kecil ini!"

"Membuat rusuh." Naruko mendengus. Adikku itu cepat-cepat meraih ranselnya dan helm motornya. "Tentu saja mereka datang demi _satu juta yen_ itu."

"Tapi… kalau dipikir-pikir… kenapa grup sehebat itu sampai mau repot-repot begini demi satu juta yen saja? Mereka kan punya banyak uang?"

"Tentu saja. Pendapatan mereka setiap bulan itu sampai ratusan juta yen. Kenapa mereka mau repot-repot datang ke sini hanya demi uang receh seperti itu ya?" Naruko mendelik ke arahku, membuatku meneguk ludah. "Kenapa ya, _nii-chan_? Kau tahu alasannya?"

Aku menjerit, membuat Ino melompat. "Oke! Oke! Aku akui deh! Ini semua salahku!"

Mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke dan Naruko mendengus, membuatku mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun, mataku bertemu mata dengan Ino yang sekarang sedang melongo. Aku menghela napas. Aku berhutang pada sahabat Sakura ini. Sejak tadi dia gemetar dan menangis ketakutan karena salah paham. "Oke. Akan kujelaskan semuanya… Aduh… mulai darimana ya…" Aku menggaruk kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan _satu juta yen_?" Naruko tersenyum manis ke arahku, membuatku menghela napas lagi.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari ini saja…" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Keluarga Haruno tidak berhutang uang pada grup Namikaze."

"Loh? Lalu? Satu juta yen itu?"

"Itu… bukan uang…" Aku menggaruk leherku, membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alis. "Itu semacam kode. Yang mereka inginkan itu sebenarnya aku…"

"Hah?! Maksudmu?!" Ino melongo. "Jangan-jangan mereka mau balas dendam? Karena kau sudah menghajar anggota grup mereka?! Astaga! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Naruto! Sakura suka padamu! Kalau kau terluka bisa-bisa dia…"

"Apa?! Sakura-_chan_ suka padaku?!" Aku menjerit. Tanpa sadar, senyuman lebar sudah menghiasi wajahku. "Dia bilang apa padamu?! Benarkah itu?! Asta…"

"Ehem! Fokus!" Naruko berdehem, mendelik ke arahku.

Aku menggaruk leher lagi, menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. "Tadi kau bilang apa Ino?"

"Mereka mau balas dendam? Karena kau sudah membantai anak buah mereka?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hah! Balas dendam?! Mereka harusnya berterima kasih padaku! Orang-orang yang kubantai itu cuma…"

**xxx**

_Sakura's POV_

.

"Hah? Jadi sebenarnya gangster yang dihajar Naruto itu bukan anggota grup ini?" Aku melongo.

"Yup!" Chouji menempelkan sedotan di mulutku, dengan senang hati aku menyeruput jus jeruk murni itu. "Mereka itu gangster jadi-jadian yang berusaha untuk masuk ke grup ini. Kami malah berterima kasih karena Naruto sudah membereskan mereka tanpa perlu kaki tangan kami."

"Lalu… kenapa lelaki itu…" Aku merinding ketika teringat akan suara dingin lelaki yang tadi mengancamku itu. "Kenapa dia berbohong seperti itu?"

"Ah, maksudmu Minato-_san_? Tenang. Dia tidak jahat kok. Dia itu hanya berakting tadi. Begitu-begitu dia jago akting loh."

Yakuza yang hebat berakting? Entah kenapa ini mengingatkanku pada Naruto; _bodyguard_ yang menjadi model.

"Makanya, sebagai permintaan maaf, dia menyuruhku datang untuk menemanimu. Lihat! Aku bawa pocky loh! Mau rasa apa? Coklat, vanilla, strobe…"

"Stroberi." Aku menjawab mantap. "Oke. Lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Jadi… kisahnya… Minato-_san_ itu terpaksa menculikmu karena perjanjian yang orang tuamu lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Orang tuaku… benar-benar berhutang satu juta yen?" Aku meneguk ludah. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Ayah dan Ibu bisa berhutang sampai sebanyak itu. Kami memang tidak kaya. Tapi aku yakin kalau pendapatan Ayah cukup untuk menghidupi kami semua. Selain itu, uang sekolahku sudah dipotong beasiswa. Aku yakin kalau Ayah mampu membayar uang sekolahku.

"Ah… kau jadi salah sangka. Tenang saja, mereka tidak hutang uang kok."

"Maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening, masih sibuk menguyah pocky yang Chouji selipkan ke dalam mulutku. "Ngomong-ngomong bisa lepaskan ikatan tanganku ini?" Memang, tanganku tidak terasa sakit karena mereka mengikatku dengan kain, bukan tali. Tapi tetap saja…

"Tidak. Maaf soal itu ya, soalnya nanti kau bisa membuka penutup matamu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalian harus menutup mataku?"

"Soalnya…"

"Kalau kau melihat wajahku, kau akan terkena serangan jantung." Ucapan Chouji terputus oleh suara lelaki yang dingin tadi. "Chouji. Kau benar-benar memanjakan dia ya?" Lelaki itu tertawa, membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis. Kemana perginya suara yang jahat dan dingin tadi?

"Maaf, Minato-_san_. Naruto pasti akan memarahiku kalau dia tahu pacarnya diabaikan."

"Hei! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Aku cepat-cepat berseru, namun, wajahku yang merona mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kushina ya." Lelaki itu terdengar takjub. "Tidak salah dia menyukaimu sampai seperti ini." Dia terkekeh.

Kushina? Siapa lagi itu?

"Chouji, Kushina pergi kan?"

"Iya. Tadi Kushina-_san_ masuk ke dalam dojo."

"Bagus. Jadi dia tidak bisa menonton lagi lewat kamera pengawas. Aku benar-benar tidak suka berakting jahat seperti tadi… Tapi kalau istriku yang minta aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Lelaki itu tertawa. "Maaf ya, Sakura. Akan kulepaskan pengutup matamu sekarang."

Aku tersentak ketika merasakan tangan di sekitar pelipisku. Di detik kemudian, aku membuka mata, berkedip sesaat karena semuanya terlihat berkunang-kunang.

"Sakura? Hei, kau bisa lihat aku?" Suara Chouji membuatku meloleh ke arahnya. Aku mengangguk ketika aku akhirnya bertemu mata dengan Chouji. Dia terlihat muda, seumuran denganku. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin bulat. Aku tersenyum sesaat sebelum menatap lelaki yang membuka penutup mataku. Mau tak mau, aku langsung melongo ketika melihat sosok lelaki itu.

"Hai, namaku Minato Namikaze." Lelaki berambut pirang itu meringis. Mata birunya menatapku dengan berseri-seri.

"Ka-kau…" Aku masih melongo. Mau dilihat dari sisi bagaimana pun, sosok lelaki ini sama persis dengan…

"Yup. Alasan kenapa kau tidak boleh melihat wajahku karena inilah." Dia tertawa. "Aku ayah dari Naruto dan Naruko."

**xxx**

_Naruto's POV_

_._

"Apa?! Ketua dari grup yakuza yang menculik Sakura adalah ayahmu sendiri?!"

Aku menghela napas. Inilah alasan kenapa aku sengaja menyembunyikan marga asliku. "Ya. Nama asliku sendiri bukan Naruto Uzumaki, tapi Namikaze. Uzumaki itu marga ibuku."

Ino masih melongo. Tapi dia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. "Pantas saja kalian tidak terlihat panik. Tapi tadi kenapa kau sempat panik Naruto?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana tidak panik?!" Aku mengerang. "Ayah pasti menyuruh Chouji yang menjaga Sakura! Cowok itu kelawatan kalau dalam soal makanan! Bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi gendut sepertinya! Selain itu…"

"Selain itu ada Ibu di sana." Naruko meringis. "_Nii-chan_! Bisa-bisa Ibu mengajak Sakura bertarung ya!"

Aku kembali mengerang. Sifat Naruko dan Ibu terlalu mirip. "Jadi begini. Aku dan Sakura pernah bertemu di Konoha ini. Itu ketika umur kami berdua masih sekitar lima tahun. Kami bertemu karena ibuku berteman dengan ibu Sakura." Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Aku suka Sakura pada pandangan pertama. Lalu aku langsung saja mendekati ayah Sakura dan memintanya untuk menyerahkan Sakura padaku."

"Kau ini terlalu sering menonton film yakuza?" Ino mendengus.

"Maaf saja ya. Begini-begini aku dibesarkan oleh yakuza.

"Oke, lanjutkan."

"Ayah Sakura tertawa, bilang kalau aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikahi anaknya. Dia membuat perjanjian denganku. Dia bilang kalau dia mau aku menghasilkan uang yang banyak, baru bisa menikahi Sakura."

"Lalu kakak yang bodoh ini langsung bilang 'aku tidak punya uang, tapi aku saja yang jadi uangnya! Aku jadi satu juta yen!' Begitu." Naruko mendengus.

Ino hanya bisa melongo.

"Lalu, setelah itu pekerjaan Ayah menjadi lebih berbahaya. Ada grup lain yang mau mendominasi Jepang, jadi Ayah terpaksa mengirim aku dan Naruko ke luar negeri. Di Amerika sana aku dititipkan di rumah Sasuke-_teme_. Kami kembali ke Jepang ketika situasi sudah aman." Aku meringis. "Ngomong-ngomong ayahmu sempat membantu kami loh! Makanya kami bisa lolos dari masalah!"

Ino melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ayahku kan polisi! Kenapa dia mau membantu ayahmu?!"

"Soalnya cuma grup Namikaze saja yang tidak pernah membuat onar. Selain itu kalau kami menjadi top di Jepang, grup yakuza lainnya jadi takut untuk berbuat macam-macam." Aku menyeringai. "Jadi aku kenal dengan ayahmu karena itu!"

"Oke. Semua ini menjadi sangat tiba-tiba dan membingungkan. Apa Sakura tahu akan semua ini?"

Aku menggeleng, meringis ketika melihat Ino yang mengerang. "Lalu ke mana orang tua Sakura?!"

"Mereka bulan madu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku masih ingat dengan janjiku pada Kizashi, ayah Sakura." Aku menggaruk leher lagi. "Jadi meski tidak suka, aku kerja sambilan dengan Jiraiya, menjadi model. Uang yang kudapat lumayan. Aku memberi Kizashi gajiku supaya dia bisa jalan-jalan dengan istrinya. Selain itu… aku bisa berduaan dengan Sakura-_chan_!" Aku terkekeh.

"Tapi kau kerja menjadi model begitu saja? Kapan?"

"Setahun yang lalu. Aku mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam. Kalian lihat kan? Di cover majalah dulu? Aku sempat bertemu dengan Sakura-_chan_ lagi, tapi dia sudah lupa denganku…" Aku menghela napas. "Aku sengaja menyamar karena aku kabur dari rumah demi menjadi model."

Ino melongo lagi.

"Jadi makanya, Ibu menggunakan cara 'dramatis' untuk mendapatkan _nii-chan_ lagi." Naruko mendengus. "Menculik Sakura..."

"…meminta tebusan satu juta yen." Sasuke melanjutkan. "…dan _satu juta yen_ itu…"

"Adalah aku sendiri, _dattebayo_!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ino nyaris melempar pisau ke arahku.

"Jadi ini semua salahmu!"

**xxx**

_Sakura's POV_

.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar sejak tadi. Jadi nama Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah yakuza. Naruto datang ke Konoha demi aku yang sudah melupakannya ini. _Satu juta yen_ itu adalah kode untuk _Naruto_. Dan biang kerok dari penculikanku adalah… Kushina Uzumaki? Ibu Naruto?!

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membantah istriku." Minato mengusap kepalanya, meringis malu. "Dia mau tahu apakah kau cewek yang cocok untuk Naruto. Makanya dia melakukan semua ini."

"Jadi sudah setahun Naruto kabur dari rumah kalian?"

Minato mengangguk. "Dia tinggal bersama Jiraiya."

"Dan kalian mau mendapatkan dia lagi?"

"Iya. Begitu-begitu Kushina sangat merindukan Naruto." Minato menghela napas. "Tapi aku masih tidak tahu kenapa dia mau melakukan semua sandiwara penculikan ini. Dia sampai mengancam Sarutobi-_sensei_…"

"Kushina kenal dengan Sarutobi-_sensei_?"

"Dulu istriku bersekolah di sekolahmu yang sekarang."

Aku kembali melongo.

"Sudah ya, Sakura. Aku harus cepat-cepat menutupi matamu lagi sebelum itriku…"

"Sebelum aku apa?"

Aku bersumpah kalau aku melihat sang yondaime Namikaze Grup melompat kaget. "Ahaha… Kushina? Kau sudah selesai latihan?" Minato meringis kaku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Kushina Uzumaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. Rambut merahnya yang panjang itu dikuncir kuda. Dia tersenyum miring, mata violetnya itu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hai, Sakura. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan cewek yang menyebabkan Naruto kabur dari rumah."

Aku meneguk ludah. Kenapa semua wanita di keluarga ini sepertinya benci padaku? Mau Naruko atau Kushina… sama saja.

"Jadi… kuharap Chouji sudah selesai memanjakanmu? Karena kau dan aku akan melakukan _sesuatu_ yang sangat penting sekarang."

Aku bergidik. Apa yang akan terjadi denganku?

Naruto… cepatlah datang!

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:yaahh... segitu dulu ya. Fiction ini sebentar lagi tamat. Kalau gak chapter 8, chapter 9 tamatnya :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**oh, btw! Aku suppeerrr kaget pas baca salah satu review!**

**Review dari Nyanmaru desu.**

**Dia sudah menebak kalau pelakunya adalah Kushina.**

**Sumpah, kaget banget. hahaha! Selamat(?) ya Nyanmaru desu, tebakan anda tepat :D**

**okee, segitu dulu! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, typos, alur cepat**

**Dont like dont read! :)**

**AN: maaf ya readers... update lama... haha**

**makasih buat semua review dan fave dan alertnya, minna-san :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto's_ POV_

_._

_._

Ketika umurku enam tahun, aku sadar bahwa senyuman ibu terkadang tidak sama artinya dengan senyuman yang ada di kamus. Aku masih ingat jelas waktu itu. Aku mengecat kamarku menjadi warna orange, membuat Ayah ternganga. Minato jarang memarahiku, namun pada waktu itu dia menyilangkan tangannya, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Namun, Ibu tetap tersenyum. Ayah langsung memucat ketika melihat senyuman itu, namun aku hanya balas menyeringai.

Di hari berikutnya, tidak ada ramen untukku selama sebulan.

Ketika delapan tahun, aku baru sadar seseram apa ibuku, Kushina. Aku menjambak rambut Naruko, membuatnya menangis. Naruko yang memulai duluan. Adikku itu membuang krayon berwarna pink hanya karena dia benci warna pink. Tapi warna pink mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Aku tidak malu untuk mengakui hal ini, dulu aku mewarnai semua manusia di buku gambarku dengan warna pink. Ketika tahu bahwa krayon warna pink itu dipatahkan Naruko, aku mengamuk dan menjambak rambutnya.

Pada malam itu, suara tangisanku jauh lebih kencang dari tangisan Naruko. Benjolan di kepalaku yang dijitak Ibu butuh waktu lima hari untuk hilang.

Ketika umurku dua belas, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa ayah, sang yondaime yakuza grup itu tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan ibu. Ibu yang mengatur semuanya. Ayah berdiri di depan grup dan turun tangan dalam masalah-masalah yang 'gawat'. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Ibu yang membantu Ayah dalam segalanya. Orang-orang mengira kalau Kushina Namikaze hanya wanita rumah tangga yang berkebun setiap hari menunggu kepulangan suaminya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau si Kushina itu memanggul tongkat, menghantam orang-orang yang berani menyentuh keluarganya.

Ketika umurku enam belas, aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah cinta mati dengan Ibu. Ibu itu kasar, tidak ada feminim-nya sama sekali. Aku masih menyukai Sakura. Namun, Sakura di kepalaku masih Sakura yang mungil dan manis, feminim. Ketika aku kembali ke Konoha, aku percaya kalau Sakura masih seperti gadis yang feminim dan manis di bayanganku. Kiba, mata-mataku, memberitahu kalau Sakura ada lomba di hari itu. Aku tiba di lokasi lomba membawa rangkaian bunga di tanganku. Ketika Kiba bilang 'lomba', aku langsung membayangkan lomba-lomba seperti lomba menyanyi, lomba memasak, lomba melukis, atau lomba merangkai bunga.

Namun, yang kulihat sama sekali berbeda. Aku berada di dalam samaran. Rambutku hitam, tertutupi oleh topi. Kacamata hitamku tidak menghalangiku dalam mengintai gadis enam belas tahun yang berdiri di depan penonton itu. Sakura Haruno dilapisi oleh keringat. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, menjerit kencang dan membanting cewek yang bertubuh tiga kali lipat lebih besar darinya.

Aku melongo. Ke mana perginya gadis manis yang suka dengan bunga itu?

Nama Sakura diumumkan sebagai pemenang. Gadis itu tidak tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menghampiri MC yang sudah menyodorkan piala. Sakura berlari ke arah lawannya yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Dia membantu gadis itu berdiri dan setelah memastikan bahwa lawannya tidak terluka, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ketika suara tepukan tangan menjadi semakin keras, Sakura menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dengan senyuman lebar dia menyerukan rasa terima kasihnya.

Aku masih terpaku, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau penonton di depanku sudah beranjak. Penonton di depanku adalah gadis kecil. Umurnya kira-kira sepuluh tahun. Dia berlari ke arah Sakura, melambaikan sebatang bunga mawar. Sakura menerima bunga itu dengan senyuman terlebar yang pernah kulihat.

Sakura masih sama dengan Sakura yang dulu.

Sakura yang suka dengan bunga.

Sakura yang punya senyuman termanis.

Sakura yang peduli dengan orang lain.

Dan aku bersumpah pada saat itu, aku semakin tergila-gila pada gadis berambut pink itu.

Malamnya, aku mengirim SMS pada Ayah.

'_Maaf, aku kabur dari rumah. Tapi aku tidak akan bilang aku di mana. Tolong jangan cari aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi demi mengejar gadis impianku! Akan kubuat dia menyukaiku, dattebayo!  
PS: Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ayah cinta mati pada Ibu meski Ibu itu wanita paling menyeramkan di dunia.  
Naruto, your best son.'_

Dan tentu saja Ayah berhasil menemukanku dalam waktu seminggu. Aku masih ingat betapa kesalnya aku pada waktu itu. Memakai contact lens tidak mudah. Mataku nyaris saja buta karena aku tanpa sengaja mencolok mataku. Tapi demi menyamar, apa pun harus kulakukan. Dan Ayah berhasil menemukanku dalam waktu seminggu? Yang benar saja. Anehnya, Ayah tidak mengejarku. Dia hanya mengirim SMS misterius.

'_Aku tahu kau ada di mana, Naruto. Rambut hitam itu cocok juga untukmu. Tentu saja kau adalah best son. Toh, kau cuma satu-satunya son yang aku miliki. Dan tentu saja aku mencintai ibumu. Dia wanita terbaik.  
PS: bicara soal ibumu, dia belum tahu tentang gadis idamanmu itu. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai dia tahu.  
Minato, your best-one-and-only dad.'_

Setelah mendapat SMS itu, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Semoga Ibu tidak tahu tentang Sakura. Amin.

Tapi sepertinya doaku tidak terkabul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Naruko membangunkanku dari lamunan. Naruko memainkan helm di tangannya. Dia menggerutu sesaat karena dia tidak diijinkan Sasuke untuk mengendarai motornya. Disinilah si adik pirang manjaku itu, duduk di sampingku, dengan sengaja melotot ke arah Sasuke tanpa henti. Sasuke cuek bebek saja, mengendarai mobilnya. Aku terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa pertanyaan Naruko tadi. Apa yang kupikirkan?

"Apa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?" Ino menjawab lebih dulu dariku. "Aku baru saja mengenal kakakmu, tapi aku yakin 90 persen isi kepalanya itu tentang Sakura."

Aku langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Aku mencemaskan Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa yang harus dicemaskan sih, yang menculiknya kan keluargamu sendiri."

"Dan keluarga macam apa yang menculik pacar anaknya?" Aku langsung menghela napas, membuat Ino menganggukan kepala sambil termangu-mangu. "Kau tidak tahu ibuku, Ino."

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Toh kau tidak pernah cerita."

Aku terdiam sesaat, menatap Ino dengan tatapan kagum. "Kau tahu, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sakura-_chan_ sering berantem denganmu." Lidah Ino benar-benar pedas.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Naruko yang sedang _badmood_ mulai melotot lagi, membuatku memanyunkan bibir. "Ibu tidak salah kok. Yang salah _nii-chan_. Seenaknya kabur dari rumah."

"Kau sendiri pergi selama setahun dari rumah!" Aku membalas.

"Dengan ijin Ayah dan Ibu tentunya!" Naruko menjulurkan lidahnya, membuatku memutar bola mata.

"Kau anak kesayangan Ayah dan Ibu kan?! Pantas saja mereka semakin lama semakin bad mood! Seenaknya saja pergi dari rumah…"

"Tidak! Aku sering mengunjungi mereka! _Nii-chan_ yang tidak pernah kembali ke rumah!"

"Oi, dua pirang di belakang. Diam."

Aku dan Naruko langsung mengatup mulut, melotot ke arah Sasuke yang mendelik dari kaca spion. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak sedang menyetir, aku dan Naruko pasti sudah menerjangnya, seperti yang sering kami lakukan ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Oke. Kembali pada topik utama." Ino memecahkan kesunyian. "Ibu kalian berdua, Kushina Uzumaki kan? Seperti apa dia?"

"Sebenarnya… yang berdarah yakuza itu Ibu." Aku mulai berbicara. "Memang, grup yakuza kami bernama Namikaze. Tapi sebelum diberi nama Namikaze, grup kami bernama Uzumaki. Uzumaki clan."

"Dan Ibu adalah penerus dari clan itu. Ayah hanyalah orang biasa yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan yakuza." Naruko melanjutkan.

"Tapi… ketika Ayah dan Ibu pacaran, Uzumaki clan terancam bangkrut. Soalnya tidak ahli mengatur uang sih." Aku mendengus.

"Jadi, setelah menikah dengan Ayah, Ayah yang mengatur semuanya, membuat klan Uzumaki berjaya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, ketua klan Uzumaki pada saat itu, mengganti nama klannya menjadi Namikaze sebagai tanda terima kasih." Naruko kembali berbicara.

"Inti utama dari cerita ini adalah, Minato itu tidak ada darah yakuza. Lelaki yang tidak ada seram-seramnya. Nyali Ayah kencang sih... Tapi yang sebenarnya ganas itu…" Aku merinding sesaat. "Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ibu pemegang ban hitam juga loh!" Naruko menyeringai. "_Judo… karate… kendo…_"

"… _taekwando… muai thai…_" Aku melanjutkan.

Ino melongo.

"… _aikido, sambo, jujutsu, hapkido…_" Naruko menyeringai semakin lebar. "Dan kabarnya! Ibu itu keturunan ninja! Dia juga bisa jurus ninja!"

Ino hanya bisa cengo. "Bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura?" Dia berbisik lirih.

_Bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura?_

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. "Sasuke! Tancap gas!" Aku tiba-tiba panik, menggoncang bahu Sasuke.

"Oi, _dobe_!" Sasuke tanpa sengaja menginjak rem, membuat mobil ini berhenti tiba-tiba.

"KYAAA!" Ino menjerit, membuat telinga kami semua nyaris tuli.

"Diam!" Sasuke menggeram, menginjak gas sekuat tenaga, membuat mobil ini melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Yahooo! Begitu dong, Sasuke! Ayo kebut sampai ke rumahku!" Aku menyemangatinya dengan semangat.

"_Nii-chan_! Lihat di belakang!" Jeritan panik Naruko membuat kami semua menoleh ke belakang. Aku melongo ketika melihat mobil hitam putih yang melaju dengan cepat di belakang kami. "Polisi!"

"Ahh! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku ini anak polisi! Amit-amit saja kalau aku tertangkap! Sasuke-_kun_! Hentikan mobilnya!" Ino menjerit panik.

"Kau gila?! Kalau mobilnya berhenti bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura-_chan_?!" Aku meraung. "_Teme_! Tancap saja pokoknya!" Aku melompat dari jok mobil, langsung menyempil masuk ke jok pengemudi Sasuke, membuat si raven itu menjerit frustrasi, apalagi ketika bunyi sirine-nya terdengar semakin kencang.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Ahh! Ini salahmu!" Naruko yang sudah putus urat kesabarannya itu menghantam wajahku. Hanya saja karena mobil yang bergoncang ini, Naruko salah sasaran. Dia menghantam wajah supir kami yang berharga, Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven yang menginjak gas itu ternganga, entah shock karena di belakang ada polisi atau shock karena Naruko tercinta itu menghantam wajahnya. Apa pun itu, tinju Naruko berhasil membuat si aktor muda ini pingsan. Kepala Sasuke terkulai jatuh, membentur setir kemudi mobil. "Tidak! Sasuke! Bangun!" Naruko menggoncang tubuh si raven itu. Tapi terlambat. Tinju sang pemegang sabuk judo ban hitam itu memang sulit ditandingi.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Ino menjerit semakin menjadi-jadi. "Mobilnya masih melaju! Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Tenang! Ada Naruto-_sama_ di sini!" Aku dengan gesit menendang kaki Sasuke dari gas mesin. Terdengar bunyi 'KRAK' yang mengerikan tapi peduli amatlah. Aku langsung menginjak rem dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, mobil ini langsung mendadak berhenti, membuat kami semua nyaris tewas karena kepala kami terbentur kaca mobil.

**xxx**

_Sakura's POV_

_._

_._

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menatap Kushina Uzumaki yang menyodorkan tiga tumpuk album. Wajah wanita itu berseri-seri, dengan tergesa-gesa dia menyeret kursi, duduk di sebelahku.

"Ayo! Buka satu-satu, _dattebane_!"

Aku hanya bisa termangu-mangu, menatap ibu Naruto yang kononnya beringas ini. Wanita berambut panjang itu menyabet secangkir teh dan sepiring kue, menatapku dengan berseri-seri sambil melahap kue buatan Chouji. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum geli. Aku kenal betul sorotan mata yang jahil itu. Ternyata dia memang ibu Naruto. Aku membuka salah satu album foto, menatap foto Naruto mini yang bugil. Mau tak mau aku menjerit, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bokong keabu-abuan Naruto yang menungging ke atas. "Lucu!" Aku mengusap air mataku.

"Iya kan! Itu Naruto masih dua bulan!" Kushina meringis.

Aku kembali cekikikan, membolak-balik album photo. Ternyata Jiraiya sudah kenal lama dengan keluarga Naruto. Nyaris di setiap foto ada sosok Jiraiya. Seyumku mengembang ketika aku melihat foto Naruto yang cemberut, memeluk bayi pirang dengan protektif. "Ah, Naruko-_chan_!"

"Oh, kau tahu Naruko? Itu putriku!" Kushina menyeringai. "Ketika Naruko baru lahir, Naruto sangat lengket dengan adiknya. Siapa saja yang berani menyentuh bayi itu akan menerima gigitan dari Naruto."

Aku tertawa. Ternyata begitu-begitu Naruto sangat protektif terhadap adiknya. Tawaku terhenti ketika melihat gambar Naruto yang berusia lima tahun. Bocah pirang itu mengulum es krim dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, di samping Naruto ada anak kecil berambut pink yang mengenakan gaun merah. "Ini aku?!" Aku melongo.

"Iya. Kalian berdua pernah bertemu ketika masih lima tahun." Kushina tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Astaga…" Aku hanya bisa bergumam kaget, melihat foto-foto di mana aku dan Naruto bermain bersama. Foto Naruto menyelipkan bunga di rambutku… Naruto yang menyuapiku kue… Naruto yang… Wajahku memerah ketika melihat foto bocah berambut pirang yang mengecup pipiku yang tembam kemerahan.

"Lucu kan kalian berdua?" Kushina meringis. "Yahh… tapi Naruto terpisah denganmu tak lama kemudian. Kami terpaksa mengirim Naruto dan Naruko ke Amerika karena ada bahaya di Jepang…"

Aku menganggukkan kepala, menatap foto-foto kiriman dari Amerika. Foto Naruto dan adiknya yang menarik-narik tangan bocah berambut buntut bebek. "Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku cekikikan melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menahan tangis. Kasihan Sasuke, harus menghadapi dua bocah pirang yang liar itu…

"Jadi, berapa umurmu Sakura? Sama seperti Naruto kan?"

"Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto. Sebentar lagi aku 18 tahun." Aku tersenyum.

"Oh… Sasuke lebih tua dari kalian semua kan? Dia sudah 18 sekarang."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, tertawa ketika melihat foto di mana Naruto dan Sasuke dikuncir rambutnya. "Ah! Naruko yang melakukan itu! Aku juga suka dengan foto itu!" Kushina tertawa. Aku menyeringai lebar. Wanita setengah baya di depanku ini sangat baik hati dan ceria. Sama sekali beda dengan pendapatku yang sebelumnya.

"Kau baik sekali, Kushina-_san_!" Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh, panggil saja aku Bibi atau apa gitu!" Kushina cekikikan.

Aku menyeringai. Dia benar-benar baik.

"Kudengar kalau kau ini juara karate, Sakura! Jadi aku ingin berlatih denganmu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku sudah cukup tua ya." Kushina tertawa.

"Ahh, tidak! Anda masih muda kok!" Aku balas tertawa.

"Oh tentu saja. Ayo kita ke dojo sekarang."

_Hah?_

Aku melongo, menatap Kushina yang sudah beranjak, mengencangkan ikatan obi di pinggangnya. Dia menatapku dengan jahil, namun aku bisa melihat sorot mata yang menantang dari sepasang bola mata violet itu. "Sekarang?" Aku berbisik lirih.

"Iya! Ayo!" Kushina berseru, semakin bersemangat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mematahkan apa pun dari bagian tubuhmu!"

Aku hanya bisa ternganga semakin lebar. "Ta-tapi…"

"Sakura, aku hanya akan menerima wanita yang tidak akan menyerah sebagai calon menantuku."

Bibirku terkatup.

"Kau suka Naruto?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Perasaanku terhadap Naruto…" Aku terdiam sesaat. Sosok Naruto melindas di kepalaku. Pemuda pirang yang ceria, yang selalu melontarkan senyuman ke arahku. Pemuda yang membuat hari-hariku menjadi berbeda… "Aku… tidak tahu apakah aku suka dengan Naruto… Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini terhadap lelaki lain." Wajahku memanas ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kushina menyeringai. "Baiklah! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Dia melempar _karategi_ ke arahku. Aku balas menyeringai, menyelimuti tubuhku dengan pakaian khusus untuk karate itu. "Siap? Ayo ke dojo."

"Aku siap." Aku berjalan di sisi Kushina. Sebelum kami berdua masuk di ruangan dojo, Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kushina, sayang…"

"Nanti, Minato. Aku dan Sakura akan memperdalam hubungan sekarang." Kushina mengerutkan kening.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mau tahu? Ini tentang Naruto."

"Kenapa Naruto?" Serentak, aku dan Kushina bertanya.

"Yah…" Minato tertawa panik, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sekarang dia ada di kantor polisi…"

"Polisi?!" Kushina menjerit. "Kenapa lagi sih bocah itu?!" Wanita itu merinding. Aku hanya bisa melongo. Aku sepertinya mengerti kenapa Kushina terlihat sepucat itu. Sebagai orang yang dibesarkan di lingkungan yakuza, dia benci dengan polisi. Naruto dibesarkan di Amerika, jadi dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan yakuza sampai dia kembali di Jepang.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri Minato. "Jangan bilang kalau dia ditangkap karena bawa-bawa sabit." Wajahku memucat, teringat akan kasus di mana aku mengira kalau Naruto tertangkap karena membawa sabit kepunyaanku.

"Hmm… aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa…" Minato mengerutkan kening. "Tapi menurut yang kudengar tadi, alasan utama adalah karena mengemudi tanpa SIM."

"Oh… normal saja ya. Tinggal bayar tilang dong." Kushina menghela napas lega.

"Tapi Sasuke, Naruko dan Ino, juga ditangkap."

Aku melongo. "Kenapa?!"

"Karena yang sebenarnya mempunyai SIM itu Sasuke, tapi Naruto seenaknya mengambil kendali dan mengemudi di kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mobil itu berhenti mendadak, nyaris menubruk pohon. Dan ternyata Ino membawa kumpulan pisau dari berbagai macam jenis, sabit dan semacamnya…"

Aku melongo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dan polisi mengira kalau mereka semua adalah anak-anak keracunan narkoba yang sudah tidak waras lagi…" Minato tidak tahu mau tertawa atau mengamuk sekarang. "Jadi… aku harus ke sana sekarang."

"Kantor polisi?!" Kushina menjerit. Dia sudah seperti diundang ke neraka saja.

"Kalian tidak usah pergi. Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku akan ke kantor polisi. Kushina, aku tahu kau alergi dengan mereka dan Sakura…" Minato tersenyum singkat ke arahku. "Kau anak teladan kan? Aku tidak mau kalau namamu masuk ke laporan polisi. Bisa-bisa beasiswa-mu untuk masuk ke Universitas Konoha terancam."

"Aku ikut." Aku langsung menjawab tanpa ragu. Sesaat, aku tercengang menatap mata Minato dan Kushina yang menempel dengan erat ke arahku. "Itu… Ino adalah sahabatku. Sasuke dan Naruko juga temanku…" Aku berbisik pelan. "Tapi Naruto… Dia membutuhkanku."

Minato dan Kushina saling bertukar pandangan. Di detik kemudian, mereka tersenyum. "Oke. Kau boleh ikut." Minato menghela napas. "Kushina?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Kushina meringis. "Astaga… sudah setahun tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu… Pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama malah di kantor polisi?"

Aku hanya meringis, berharap supaya di kantor polisi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... sepertinya aku berharap terlalu banyak.

**xxx**

Ketika sampai di kantor polisi, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Ino yang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan sapu tangan di hidungnya... "Se-semua pisau itu bukan pu-punyaku! Naruto yang menyelipkan itu semua di tasku dengan diam-diam!" Naruko yang memanyunkan bibir, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian… Sasuke dengan perban di kepala, wajah setengah biru dan gibs tebal di kaki kanannya… dan Naruto yang…

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak bersalah, _dattebayo_!" Dia menjerit.

"Lalu?! Kenapa kau ada di kursi kemudi?!" Polisi wanita di depannya balas menjerit.

"Karena si _teme_ ini pingsan tiba-tiba! Kalau aku tidak mengambil kemudi kami semua akan mati sekarang!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke-_sama_!" Polisi itu kembali menjerit dengan lengkingan yang bisa memecahkan semua jendela. "Kau sudah mematahkan kaki pangera… eh… Sasuke Uchiha! Untung saja aku sedang berpatroli dan menemukan mobil Sasuke-_sama_…"

"Intinya, kau sedang _stalk_ Sasuke kan? Kau menyalahgunakan mobil polisi!" Naruto berseru kencang. "Kau tahu tidak kami nyaris mati karena mendengar suara sirine itu?!"

"Astaga. Ternyata fansmu sampai di sini Sasuke…" Naruko hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. "Bu Polisi. Aku yang salah. Aku menghantam Sasuke sampai dia pingsan. Ini nih buktinya. Memar ini nih, di muka Sasuke." Naruko menunjuk ke arah bercak kebiru-biruan di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Namamu?" Si polisi itu mendelik tajam.

"Naruko Namikaze."

"Dimohon untuk diberi hukuman penjara seumur hidup…" Si polisi itu menulis laporan dengan secepat kilat, membuat Naruko melongo.

"Aku tidak menuntut ke pengadilan. Kau tidak berhak menulis hukuman seperti itu terhadap Naruko." Sasuke berujar dingin. Aku berani bersumpah kalau si polisi mimisan mendengar suara 'cool' Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah… tapi… bagaimana dengan pemuda pirang yang membuat kakimu patah ini?"

"Hukuman mati untuknya." Sasuke menjawab dengan mantap, membuat Naruto melongo.

"Hei! Aku kira kita ini sahabat sampai mati?!" Naruto protes.

"Tentu. Setelah kau mati aku akan mengunjungi makammu." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

"_Teme!_"

"_Dobe._"

Aku menepuk kening, mulai sadar kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus, Naruto dan Sasuke akan berguling-guling di lantai dan saling menghantam wajah satu sama lain. "Naruto!" Aku berseru, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu. Naruto, seakan-akan kerasukan, langsung terpaku, menatap ke luar.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…?"

Sebelum aku sempat berbuat lebih lanjut, Inouchi, ayah Ino dan Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka berbicara dengan polisi yang bertugas. Aku tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Mataku tertuju pada Naruto. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Keningnya memar, seakan-akan baru dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selama aku tidak ada? "Naruto. Sakura." Suara Kushina membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kalian berdua tunggu di luar saja. Kami bisa menangani kejadian di sini." Kushina menatap Naruto sesaat. "Kau… bocah tengil…" Dia tersenyum singkat.

"Ibu… aku…"

"Aku akan menghukum-mu nanti. Sakura, di mobil ada perban ya. Kalau perlu obati luka bocah ini."

Aku mengangguk, menyeret tangan Naruto. "Dasar… apa saja sih yang kau lakukan?" Aku menggerutu, masih menyeretnya keluar.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto berbisik. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih hidup."

"_Aku_ yang tidak percaya kau masih hidup." Aku membalas, tersenyum singkat ketika melihat cengiran Naruto. Kami berdua sudah keluar dari kantor polisi, aku tetap menarik Naruto, membawanya ke taman seberang kantor polisi. Naruto berjalan sempoyongan, sepertinya benjolan di kepalanya itu memang bukan main-main. "Kau apakan kepalamu?" Aku bertanya pelan.

"Emm… tertumbur kaca spion…" Naruto tertawa, membuatku memutar bola mata.

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar nyaris tewas di mobil itu." Aku mendengus, menarik Naruto ke arah kursi. Setelah Naruto duduk di kursi itu dengan selamat, aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Karena apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ingin melindungimu." Naruto menjawab dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak akan mati. Toh kan aku 'diculik' oleh keluargamu sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu ibuku seseram apa…"

"Kau juga tidak tahu ibumu sejahil apa." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa… aku dan ibumu mirip. Kalau aku punya anak, aku pasti mau mengenal orang yang anakku anggap sebagai orang yang berharga." Aku menatap Naruto. Sesaat, wajahku memanas.

"Kau benar." Naruto tertawa. "Tapi tetap saja. Ibuku keterlaluan kali ini. Menculikmu sampai seperti itu."

"Aku setuju." Aku balas tertawa. Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang bersuara, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah kami.

"Hahhh!" Desahan napas Naruto membuatku tersentak. "Aku benar-benar lega sekarang. Rasanya aku bisa mati dengan tenang sekarang." Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, tersenyum bahagia. Aku langsung tertawa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melindungiku sampai segitunya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terlalu berharga untukku."

Mau tak mau wajahku merona mendengar ucapannya. "Gombal…" bisikku pelan.

"Aku serius!" Naruto mendengus. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Apa ingatan pertamamu tentang aku?"

"Hmm?" Aku terdiam sesaat, berusaha mengingat kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang genit dan gombal ini. "Waktu itu aku mau ke sekolah, dan tiba-tiba ada cowok pirang gila yang menjerit namaku dan mengejarku… Cowok itu ngotot mengajakku kencan." Aku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Serius kau?" Naruto mengerang. "Tidak ingat akan kenangan kita masih kecil dulu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kejadian ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bodyguard-mu?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kapan itu?"

Naruto kembali mengerang. "Kau lupa?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Naruko bilang kalau Naruto sudah tahu aku sejak lama. Setahun yang lalu kami pernah bertemu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan mata biru… "Jangan-jangan…" Aku terdiam sesaat. "Ketika kita bertemu lagi… kau sudah berada di dalam samaran?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "Rambutku hitam. Aku mengenakan kacamata hitam."

Keningku semakin berkerut. "Emmm… tetap tidak ingat."

Pemuda pirang di depanku ini menghela napas. "Kau ingat… tahun lalu kau pernah menang dari lomba karate kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku membawakan bunga untukmu." Naruto meringis malu. "Aku juga mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Banyak yang memberiku bunga…" Aku menjawab. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Maaf…"

"Ya sudah tidak apa." Naruto meringis.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Tidak mau." Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidah, membuatku mengerang. "Ingat sendiri."

Aku memanyunkan bibir, dengan sengaja memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Besok mau kencan?" Dia tersenyum. "Kita belum kencan sama sekali loh. Kalau mau aku akan mentraktirmu di toko dessert terbaru itu."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan, senyumanku muncul. "Boleh. Tapi kau harus kasih aku petunjuk, supaya aku bisa ingat apa yang terjadi dulu." Aku menyeringai mengejek, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Emm… apa ya? Setelah aku memberimu bunga, aku bertanya… 'kau butuh bodyguard?'."

"Ha?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Segitu dulu petunjuknya! Ayo kembali ke kantor polisi. Aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi." Naruto meraih tanganku, mengajakku berjalan pergi dari taman. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tahun lalu.

_Kau butuh bodyguard… kau butuh bodyguard… Jangan-jangan…_ Aku melongo, teringat akan cowok berpakaian mencurigakan yang datang di ruangan gantiku. Cowok itu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi bodyguard khusus untukku. Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak butuh pengawal karena dua alasan. Satu, aku bukan putri konglomerat. Dua, aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Namun, cowok itu hanya menyeringai, menyodorkan bunga mawar ke arahku.

"_Pertama-tama, aku ingin melindungimu, tidak peduli meski kau bukan gadis kaya. Kedua, kau memang kuat, tapi aku ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak terluka."_ Cowok itu menunjuk ke arah lenganku yang memar. _"Jadi biarkan aku menjadi pengawal pribadimu. Ya? Ya?"_

Tentu saja aku bingung. Aku tidak sempat berbincang-bincang padanya karena aku harus pergi karena orang tuaku sudah mau pulang. Sebelum kami berpisah, aku bertanya pada cowok itu. _"Kenapa kau begitu ngototnya mau menjadi bodyguard-ku?"_

Cowok itu menjawab, _"Kau pernah nonton drama-drama? Di mana putri jatuh cinta dengan pengawal pribadinya?"_

Aku tertawa. _"Gombal. Tentu saja mereka akan jatuh cinta. Pengawal-pengawal di sana tampan semua. Setara dengan ketampanan model-model. Selain itu, di film-film itu ceweknya adalah putri cantik. Aku hanyalah cewek biasa."_

"_Aku bisa mejadi model."_

Aku mencibir, mengatai cowok itu. Namun, cowok itu menyeringai dengan penuh keyakinan. _"Aku akan mejadi model. Kalau itu yang kau mau. Dan setelah itu, mau menerimaku menjadi bodyguard-mu?"_

"_Boleh."_ Aku menjawab tanpa banyak pikir.

"_Dan menurutku, kau adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ada, mengalahi semua putri-putri itu."_

"Sakura-_chan_?" Suara Naruto membuat lamunanku terputus. Naruto menatapku dengan bingung. "Kau memikirkan apa? Wajahmu merah sekali."

Aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. "Kau… _ba-baka_!"

"Ehhh! Apa salahku?!" Naruto berseru bingung, menghindar dari tinjuanku. "Oh, aku tahu!" Naruto menyeringai. "Kau sudah ingat ya?"

Aku hanya bisa terbungkam, menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Janji ya, Sakura-_chan_! Besok kencan!" Naruto tertawa girang.

Aku berpaku, menatap Naruto tanpa bisa berkata-kata. _Ya kami-sama… apa yang harus kuperbuat pada cowok ini?_

"Janji?" Naruto menyeringai, menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Mengaitkan jariku di jari Naruto. "Janji."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: haha semoga readers suka sama chap ini. Aku suka sih nulis adegan mobil ngebut itu. Sampai ketawa sendiri. Tapi jangan ngebut kayak mereka ya! Di dunia nyata bisa tewas beneran loh. #sokngajar**

**haha chap depan sudah tamat kali ya... ini fic. Tapi rasanya kalau gak genap gak seru gitu ya. Lol.**

**Liat deh :)**

**Makasih sudah baca!**

**PS: oh ya! Author sekarang ada FB baru. Agata Tashia (Barbara)**

**Silahkan add buat yang berminat :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, OOC, abal, alur cepat, typos, dont like dont read!**

**AN: ini chapter terakhir!**

**Akhirnya... tamat juga...**

**rasanya beban berat di bahu langsung menghilang untuk selama-lamanya... haha! apa pun itu, aku harap pembaca sekalin bisa menikmati chapter terakhir ini :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Last Chapter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memang suka karate, namun tujuan utama kenapa aku menyukai olahraga itu adalah karena keharusan. Wanita tidak boleh lemah. Mereka harus bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Orangtuaku yang menyuruhku berlatih bela diri sejak kecil. Awalnya aku tidak suka. Karena olahraga itu membuat capek. Namun, setelah tahun berganti, tanpa kusadari aku suka dengan karate dan berniat untuk mendalami olahraga itu.

Namun, hal itu bukan berarti kalau aku tidak suka pada hal romantis yang cewek-cewek lain sukai. Ketika Naruto mengajakku kencan, kepalaku langsung memikirkan semua adegan-adegan romantis.

Naruto akan pergi ke tempat kencan duluan, menungguku. Aku akan sedikit telat… yah… mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit karena aku berdandan dan memakai gaun. Naruto akan tersenyum lebar, menyambutku. Dan aku akan tersenyum, bertanya dengan malu-malu, 'apakah lama menungguku?' dan Naruto akan menggeleng, tertawa lepas.

Kami akan bergandengan, mulai berjalan. Sekitar perjalanan, banyak gadis akan menatap ketampanan Naruto, iri denganku, gadis yang menggandeng tangannya. Kami akan saling berbisik, membisikkan kata-kata romantis. Naruto akan tertawa ketika melihat wajahku merona.

Dia akan menyuruhku menunggu sebentar di kursi taman sedangkan dia berlari-lari membeli es krim. Kami akan berbagi es krim itu dan aku akan tertawa karena melihat cara makan Naruto yang belepotan.

Kami akan menonton film di bioskop, bergandengan tangan di kegelapan. Jika kami menonton film romantis, Naruto akan tertidur lelap di bahuku sedangkan aku menangis terharu melihat adegan sedih. Dan jika kami menonton film hantu, aku akan bersembunyi di balik dada Naruto yang bidang dan pemuda itu akan melindungiku dari adegan-adegan yang menyeramkan.

Seusai kencan, Naruto akan mencium pipiku dengan pelan, berkata kalau dia sangat menikmati kencan ini. Dan aku juga akan bilang kalau aku menikmati kencan itu. Setelah itu, kami akan menunggu hari minggu berikutnya untuk kencan lagi.

Aku tersenyum puas, menutup buku notaku. "Ini semua akan terjadi." Aku menyeringai lebar. Naruto sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Dia akan menjemputku besok. Dia bilang kalau dia akan SMS dulu jam berapa. "Besok pasti menyenangkan." Aku bergumam pelan, mematikan lampu dan menyelip masuk ke dalam selimut.

Dan tentu saja.

Harapan dan kenyataan itu berbeda jauh.

Aku seharusnya tidak berharap yang bukan-bukan.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Jeritan itu membuatku langsung terjatuh dari kasur. Aku meraba-raba ponselku, menatap angka yang tertera di sana. "Ayo kencan!" Jeritan girang Naruto membuatku nyaris membunuh pemuda yang sekarang melompat-lompat di atas kasurku ini.

"Kau masuk dari mana, hah?!" Aku meraung, menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik selimut. "Dan Ini baru jam EMPAT pagi, _baka_!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto mendengus. "Aku masuk lewat jendela. Kau lagi-lagi lupa menutup jendelamu. Kita harus bergegas! Matahari sebentar lagi terbit!"

Aku mengerang. Oh betapa romantisnya Naruto, mengajakku melihat matahari terbit. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Ini hari Minggu dan aku cuma akan bangun jam sepuluh."

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengerang, menggoncangkan tubuhku berkali-kali, membuatku menggertakkan gigi. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang! Ayo kita harus bergegas!"

Aku akhirnya menyerah. Aku beranjak, masih melotot. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa melotot meski diserang rasa kantuk. "Keluar. Aku mau siap-siap."

Meski di dalam kegelapan, wajah Naruto langsung terlihat berseri-seri. Matanya tertuju pada tanganku yang menyabet gaun pink yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin. "Ah, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan pakai itu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Naruto yang menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa?" Aku mengerjapkan mata, membiasakan mataku di kamar yang gelap ini. Sekali kulihat benar-benar, Naruto hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana jogging. Dia membawa ransel tebal di punggungnya. "Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" Aku mulai bertanya, was-was.

"Kita akan mendaki gunung." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Putuslah urat kesabaranku.

**xxx**

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_! Semangat!"

Aku menggertakkan gigi, berlari secepat mungkin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengusap peluh yang sudah membanjiri wajahku.

Make up? Gaun?

_Hah._

Mimpi itu memang indah. Kenyataan itu super pahit.

"Kau capek?" Naruto berhenti berlari, _jogging_ di tempat selagi menungguku. Mata birunya melebar, menatapku yang sudah kehabisan napas. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa?" Aku mendelik.

"Kalau kau capek… kita bisa istirahat sebentar." Naruto berhenti berlari, menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari tempat untuk duduk. Aku hanya bisa mendengus, tetap berlari. Memang, kami berlari dari rumah sampai di sini. Gunung Konoha sudah di depan mata. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Satu jam lagi matahari akan terbit.

"Tidak. Ayo lanjut." Aku berujar mantap, meningkatkan kecepatanku. _Ini bukan apa-apa,_ aku memberitahu diriku sendiri. Memang, sejak aku masuk kelas SMA 3, aku sudah jarang berolahraga karena banyak ujian. _Aku tidak boleh kalah pada Naruto._ Aku menggertakkan gigi, menambah kecepatan. Naruto terpaku sesaat, berlari di sisiku. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya melebar.

"Kau tahu, aku makin suka saja padamu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Wajahku langsung memanas. "Berisik, ayo berlari!"

Pemuda pirang itu meringis. Dia tetap berlari di sampingku. Kami berdua berlari di dalam kesunyian. Aku bisa mendengar suara napas Naruto yang teratur dan napasku yang tidak beraturan. Dan entah kenapa, masa-masa seperti ini… sangat menangkan.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah sampai di gunung. "Kita tidak perlu mendaki sampai ke atas. Cukup di tengah saja sudah cukup." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Oke." Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mulai mencengkram bebatuan di depanku. Naruto dengan gesit mendaki gunung ini, mencengkram setiap ranting dan bebatuan.

"Ayo!" Naruto menyeringai, berpegangan di satu ranting dan menyodorkan tangan kirinya. Aku membalas senyumannya, tertawa ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi tanah. "Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu kotor sekali." Aku cekikikan, menerima tangan Naruto dan kembali mendaki.

"Wajahmu juga." Naruto meringis.

Aku mengerang. "Jangan bilang apa-apa. Aku tidak mau lihat."

"Kau tetap cantik kok." Naruto dengan santai berujar, membuatku memutar bola mata. "Sungguh!" Naruto tertawa. "Wanita paling cantik setelah ibuku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Wah, terima kasih." Aku mencibir, mengabaikan wajahku yang terasa panas. "Bagaimana dengan kabar Kushina-_san_?"

"Ah! Ibu mengajakmu makan malam nanti! Masakan dia enak loh!"

"Begitu?" Aku tidak melihat wajah Naruto. Mataku terpaku pada jarak kakiku dan tanah. Aku meneguk ludah. _Sudah cukup tinggi._ Sejak dulu, aku kurang suka pada ketinggian. Aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Dia sedang berceloteh tentang ibu dan ayahnya. Namun, aku sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hah?" Aku tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan yang tiba-tiba. Aku menengadah dan di detik kemudian, bibir Naruto sudah mendarat di bibirku. Aku nyaris saja melompat mundur, namun tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggangku dengan kokoh. Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar ketika dia melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Jangan bengong dong."

"Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?!" Aku menjerit.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu jatuh?"

Aku membuka mulutku, hendak membantah. Namun, aku kembali mengatupkan mulutku ketika sadar bahwa Naruto tidak akan membiarkanku terjatuh. "Tidak." Aku menjawab pelan, membuat wajah lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kan bodyguardmu." Naruto membawa lenganku ke pijakan berikutnya. "Kalau perlu, akan kuratakan gunung ini supaya kau bisa melewati semua pijakan ini dengan mudah."

"Gombal!" Aku tertawa. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau sudah beberapa bulan menjadi bodyguardku." Aku tersenyum. "Yakin kalau kau tidak minta bayaran apa-apa?"

"Bibir Sakura-_chan_ sudah lebih dari cukup." Pemuda itu memanyunkan bibirnya, memajukan wajahnya ke arahku, membuat tawaku meledak.

"Jauh-jauh sana!"

"Kau hutang satu ciuman ya, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengelus pinggulku, membuatku bergidik.

"_Hentai baka_." Aku mendengus, mencubit lengan itu, membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan. "Ah… kita sudah sampai kan?" Aku menatap sebuah bebatuan besar yang menghadap ke arah kota.

"Iya." Naruto menyeringai, langsung melompat ke arah bebatuan itu. Lengan kekarnya menyelip ke pinggangku, dengan mudah mengangkatku ke arah bebatuan itu. "Duduk sini." Naruto meringis, mengabaikan tatapan membunuhku. "Lihat." Dia membentangkan lengannya, menunjuk ke arah sinar orange yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari pucuk perumahan.

Mulutku terbuka, menatap pemandangan di depanku. "Wow."

"Aku tahu kan?" Naruto menyeringai. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini, tapi kau selalu mengacungkan sabit setiap kali aku menyelip masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"Kalau kau meminta baik-baik, aku pasti akan pergi." Aku menjawab, memeluk lutut. Mataku tetap terpaku pada pemandangan di depanku. Kupejamkan mataku dan di detik berikutnya, aku bisa mendengar kicauan burung-burung. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku. Meski aku bisa mencium bau keringatku sendiri, bau tanah dan rerumputan bisa tercium dengan jelas. Aku membuka mata, melihat sepasang bola mata terbiru yang pernah kulihat. "Terima kasih." Aku berbisik. "Ini kencan terindah."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya merona. "Sama-sama." Dia meraih ranselnya. "Tapi! Kencan kita masih belum selesai!" Pemuda itu menyeringai lebar, mengeluarkan termos dan kotak bekal. Dia membuka kotak bekal itu, menunjukkan kumpulan onigiri dan gulungan telur, membuat perutku bergemuruh di detik itu juga. "Ini." Naruto menyodorkan tissue basah dan segelas teh yang hangat.

Aku hanya bisa terngaga, menatap semua itu.

"Kenapa kau bengong?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, langsung mengusap wajahku dengan tissue dingin itu, membuatku mengerang di detik itu juga.

_Sejuknya…_

"Apakah tehnya terlalu hangat untukmu? Aku bawa es batu." Naruto kembali menyodorkan termos lagi. Kali ini, termos itu dipenuhi oleh es batu. "Atau mau minum jus jeruk saja? Chouji yang membuat semua ini. Oh iya! Ada kue juga! Dia bilang Sakura-_chan_ sangat suka dengan kue stroberi yang dibuatnya kemarin itu."

Aku hanya bisa ternganga, melihat Naruto menata semua makanan itu. Jadi tas ransel Naruto itu isinya makanan semua? Dan semua itu… untukku? "Kau tahu… aku bisa saja menciummu di detik ini juga."

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung terlihat berseri-seri. "Ayo! Ciuman sekarang!" Dia kembali memanyunkan bibirnya ke arahku, membuatku tertawa.

"Nanti! Makan dulu!" Aku meraih onigiri, langsung melahap makanan terdekat. "Enaaakk!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dia kembali merongoh ranselnya, kali ini mengeluarkan teropong. "Dulu, di pohon seberang, ada kumpulan elang bersarang di sana."

"Elang?!" Aku nyaris tersedak. "Aku tidak pernah melihat elang!"

"Ayo sini!" Naruto tertawa, merangkul bahuku dan menunjuk arah di mana pohon itu terletak. Aku hanya bisa ber'wow' sambil melihat pemandangan. Sesekali, Naruto akan mencuri ciuman, tertawa ketika aku mendorongnya pergi.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

_Kencan dengan Naruto tidak buruk juga._

**xxx**

Setelah kami menghabiskan semua makanan, Naruto membantuku turun. "Hmmm, sudah jam delapan." Aku melongo, menatap jam tanganku. "Astaga… waktu berlalu dengan cepat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Menghabiskan waktu bersamaku kan menyenangkan sekali sampai kau lupa akan waktu." Pemuda pirang itu mengedipkan mata, membuatku mendengus.

"Ya. Ya." Aku menguncir rambutku, tersenyum lebar sambil merenggangkan tubuhku. "Sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Ke sini." Naruto tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hutan lagi. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu pohon. "Lihat ini!"

"Hmm?" Aku mengikutinya, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat sepeda. "Itu punyamu?"

"Iya! Aku sengaja simpan di sini. Jadi kita bisa kembali ke rumahmu dengan sepeda ini." Naruto melepaskan rantai yang mengikat sepeda itu di pohon.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membawa sepeda itu ke rumahku jadi kita bisa bersepeda sampai ke sini? Kita kan tidak perlu berlari seperti dikejar anjing."

Naruto terpaku, mendengarkan ucapanku. "Oh iya."

Aku menepuk dahiku. "Lalu? Kau datang ke rumahku dengan apa tadi?"

"Oh itu." Naruto menyeringai, membawa keluar sepedanya. "Sasuke-_teme_ menginap di rumahku semalam."

"Jadi kau menyuruh dia mengantarmu sampai ke sini?!" Aku melongo. "Kaki dia kan masih patah!"

"Tentu saja bukan Sasuke." Naruto mendengus. "Kalau saja bisa, aku akan menyeretnya. Tapi yaah, sesuai ucapanmu. Kakinya patah. Aku meminta tolong Chouji untuk mengantarku dengan mobil Sasuke."

"Oh… dia punya SIM?" Aku tersenyum lebar, teringat akan koki yang handal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku nyaris terjatuh. "Hah?! Lalu?"

"Dia tetap bisa menyupir. Tenang. Tidak ketahuan." Naruto tertawa. Aku hanya bisa melongo.

"Kau tidak pernah kapok ya, Naruto."

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, membuatku menepuk dahiku lagi. "Hei, sepedanya sudah siap!" Naruto menyerngai. "Ayo sini!"

Aku langsung duduk di belakang, menatap Naruto dengan bimbang. "Kau yakin kau tidak akan membuatku cedera seperti Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, semua masalah yang datang padaku ini karena kau, Naruto." Aku mendengus. "Jadilah anak baik di rumah dan aku tidak akan mengalami semua ini." Aku memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi padaku. Naruto menjadi _bodyguard_… melindungiku dari masalah yang dia buat sendiri. Pemuda ini memang pemuda kejutan. "Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

_Aku tidak keberatan._ "Tidak pernah bosan bersamamu." Aku tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menyeringai. "Oke deh!" Dia meletakkan ranselnya di keranjang sepeda. "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_, pegangan!"

Aku memeluk punggung Naruto dan di detik kemudian, pemuda ini sudah melesat, membuatku menjerit.

"Yahooo! Kebut!" Naruto mengayuh pedal sepeda sekuat tenaga, membuat gunung di belakang kami langsung terlihat mungil. Aku tertawa girang mendengar Naruto yang menjerit-jerit. "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_! Kau juga!"

Aku merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahku dengan keras. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Adrenalin serasa meluncur dengan deras di darahku. Aku mempereat peganganku di pinggang Naruto. "Woohooo!" Aku balas menjerit.

"Yahooo!" Naruto membalas. "Yeah!"

Tawa kami berdua bergema, membangunkan warga kota Konoha.

**xxx**

"Oke. Sekarang apa?" Aku bertanya pelan. Suaraku menjadi serak, tenggorokanku terasa sakit karena berteriak terlalu banyak.

"Kencan." Naruto tergeletak di lantai kamarku. Napasnya masih memburu. Kami butuh satu jam untuk berlari dan karena sepeda Naruto, kami sampai ke rumah ini dalam waktu dua puluh menit.

Dasar pirang gila.

"Kita sudah kencan." Aku menyabet handuk dan nyaris saja masuk ke dalam shower kalau tidak melihat Naruto yang diam-diam mengikutiku. "Hei, kau mau kupatahkan semua tulangmu?" Aku menggeram, membuat Naruto kembali berbaring di posisinya.

"Tapi aku belum melihatmu mengenakan gaun itu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Matanya terpaku pada gaun pink yang masih kugantung di dekat lemari pakaian. "Mau nonton film?" Naruto bertanya dengan girang. "Film baru Sasuke baru diliriskan loh!"

"Oh!" Wajahku langsung berseri-seri. "Film apa?"

"Ada dua. Romantis dan horor."

Aku menyeringai lebar. Mungkin… Mungkin kali ini harapanku kencan di bioskop akan terjadi. "Aku mandi dulu! Kau juga!"

"_Yes!_ Oke, aku akan mandi di bawah!" Naruto berlari keluar dari kamarku, membuatku tertawa pelan.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku mandi di dalam. Namun yang pasti, ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar menikmati air shower dan sabun di sekitar tubuhku. Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering mendaki gunung bersama Naruto. Aku yakin beratku sudah turun setidaknya dua kilo. Namun… kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semua makanan itu kira-kira membuatku menjadi tambah gendut tiga kilo…

Aku menghela napas, mengeringkan rambutku. Tanganku meraih kenop pintu dan aku terpaku. Apakah Naruto… mengintip dari luar?

Aku meneguk ludah. Cowok itu memang hentai. Dia selalu punya cara. Aku sudah mengepalkan tanganku, bersiap-siap untuk menghantam Naruto jika aku melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi ini. Namun aku salah. Ketika aku membuka pintu, Naruto tidak ada di depan pintu, melainkan di atas kasurku. Cowok itu membenamkan wajahnya di balik bantalku, berguling-guling di atas ranjang sambil cekikikan. "Hehehe, bau Sakura-_chan_!"

Di detik berikutnya, jeritan Naruto bergema di sekitar rumah karena tinjuanku.

**xxx**

Harus kuakui.

Naruto terlihat tampan hari ini.

Biasanya, dia akan berkeliaran di sekitar rumah dengan kaus orange lusuh dan boxer hijau bercorak kodok. Namun kali ini, dia mengenakan jeans hitam dan t-shirt biru muda yang serasi dengan warna matanya. Mau tak mau, mataku terpaku pada dada Naruto. T-shirt ketat itu menunjukkan belahan dadanya dengan jelas.

_Dan kau bilang kalau Naruto itu hentai? Kau sendiri hentai._ Suara hati nurani itu membuat wajahku memanas.

_Diam! Dia yang salah, memakai baju seperti itu!_

Aku menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk mengabaikan Naruto dan mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin, sekilas melirik Naruto dari cermin. Cowok itu sedang membaca komik, mengerutkan kening, berusaha untuk membaca kanji di sana. Aku tersenyum lebar, dengan gesit memakai bedak dan _lip gloss_ berwarna pink. "Aku sudah siap!" Aku berseru. Dengan sengaja aku memutar tubuhku, berputar di sekitar ruangan sehingga gaunku berkibas di depan Naruto. "Bagaimana?" Aku menyeringai, menunjuk ke arah gaun pink itu. Gaun yang kukenakan simpel, tidak berlengan dan menyentuh lututku. Gaun ini bercorak bunga sakura.

"Cantik." Naruto menyeringai lebar, membuat wajahku merona. "Ah! Aku nyaris saja lupa!" Naruto merongoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Untuk Sakura-_chan_."

Aku terpaku, membiarkan Naruto menyelipkan jepitan itu di rambutku. Aku berjalan ke arah kaca, bergumam pelan ketika melihat jepitan bercorak kelopak bunga sakura itu. "Wah… makasih! Kau beli sendiri?" Aku menyentuh jepitan itu. "Terlihat mahal…"

"Itu hadiah dari Ruu-_chan_."

"Naruko-_chan_? Serius?" Aku bergumam kaget.

"Iya. Meski dia terlihat galak, dia sebenarnya suka padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Katanya, kau punya nyali karena mau menghadapi Ibu." Naruto tertawa pelan. Dia meraih dompet dan ponselnya. "Ayo. Pergi." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum, dengan malu-malu menggenggam tangan Naruto. Kami keluar rumah, berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Diam-diam, aku meringis, melihat gadis-gadis yang menatap Naruto. Dan tentu saja. Naruto sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka. Tatapannya tetap terpaku padaku.

Entah kerasukan apa, cowok ini tergila-gila padaku.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tahu kan kalau aku suka padamu?" Naruto bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Aku meremas tangannya, mempererat pegangan tangan kami. "Kenapa?"

"Dan kau juga… menyukaiku?"

Wajahku langsung memanas. Pelan-pelan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"_Yes_! Kalau begitu… aku ini…"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku ini _itu_-mu kan?"

"Apa?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Diam-diam, aku meringis. Aku tahu Naruto ingin bilang apa. Namun aku sengaja tidak ingin langsung menjawab dan pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"_Itu_. Dimulai dari huruf _b_ diakhiri dengan _d_." Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"_Bodyguard_."

"Bukan. Sesuatu yang lebih romantis!"

"_Bastard_ maksudmu?"

Naruto langsung melongo, membuatku tertawa kencang. "_Boyfriend_!" Naruto merengek. "Aku pacarmu kan?!"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Iya. Kita pacaran." Aku meremas tangannya, tersenyum lebar. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto meringis seperti orang yang baru saja menang undian puluhan juta.

**xxx**

Aku mengunyah popcorn, menatap poster film di mana Sasuke menjadi pemeran utama. Mau tak mau, aku ternganga ketika melihat ketampanan pemuda itu. Sebelum tergila-gila pada Naruto yang menjadi model, aku tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Seleraku memang tidak salah. Sasuke memang _sangat_ tampan. "Hei, aku bisa cemburu kalau kau melihat posternya sampai seperti itu." Naruto bergumam kesal.

"Oh, sudah kembali ya?" Aku meringis. Naruto tadi pergi ke tempat sepi sebentar untuk menelpon ibunya. Sepertinya, Kushina tidak mau melepaskan anaknya karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto yang gila itu bisa kabur lagi tanpa dia sadari.

"Ibu tanya kapan film kita akan selesai."

"Hmmm… kita beli untuk dua film…" Aku bergumam pelan. "Jadi yah… kira-kira selesainya nanti sore."

"Oke." Naruto meraih tanganku. "Hei, film yang romantis ini sudah mau dimulai!"

"Ayo, masuk ke ruangan bioskop." Aku kembali mengunyah popcorn. "Ngomong-ngomong… di sini Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi apa?" Aku duduk di kursi, dan di detik kemudian, lampu bioskop dimatikan.

"Pembunuh."

Aku langsung tersedak. "Bukan cowok yang romantis?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto mendengus. "Disini, dia menjadi cowok yang patah hati karena ditolak. Dia sampai menjadi gila dan menguntit gadis kesukaannya yang sudah pacaran sama cowok lain."

Aku hanya bisa ternganga. "Tapi… entah bagaimana peran itu cocok juga untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

"Pasti." Naruto mengambil popcorn dan mulai mengunyah.

"Sepertinya film ini akan menjadi film yang sedih."

"Iya." Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau pasti akan tertidur karena bosan. Cowok selalu begitu." Aku mendengus.

Naruto tertawa. "Mungkin. Aku sebenarnya kurang suka pada film romantis. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang romantis dari itu semua." Dia menaikkan bahu.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di bahuku, meraung ketika melihat Sasuke yang berlutut di depan gadis yang baru saja dibunuhnya di tengah hujan. "Sasuke-_teme_! Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!" Naruto meraung lagi, tangisannya menjadi semakin deras. "Kalian berdua itu saling mencintai!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, menutup wajahku. Mukaku langsung terasa panas, malu karena semua penonton melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan tajam. "Naruto! Jangan nangis keras-keras!"

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke…"

"Ini hanya film! Sasuke-_kun_ suka pada Naruko-_chan_, ingat?" Aku mendesis cepat.

Naruto ternganga. "Astaga… bagaimana kalau dia akan membunuh Ruu-_chan_ juga? Tidak!"

Aku hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

**xxx**

Setelah makan siang, film berikutnya dimulai.

"Apa peran Sasuke-_kun_ di sini?"

"Hantu."

Kali ini, aku tidak terkejut. "Oke deh. Ayo kita masuk. Kau tidak akan menjerit-jerit seperti tadi kan?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Naruto dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini lelaki terkuat di Konoha!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengus. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk menebak Naruto lagi. Cowok ini tidak bisa ditebak. Dan benar saja. Film ini baru diputar selama setengah jam dan Naruto sudah sembunyi di balik bahuku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Padahal kukira aku bisa bersembunyi di balik dada Naruto atau apalah. Namun, rupanya cowok ini yang…

"ARGHH! Sasuke-_teme_! Kenapa kau bunuh mereka?! Ahhh! Darah! Darah di mana-mana! Aduh! Lihat! Lihat! Lehernya ditusuk sabit!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di balik lekukan leherku, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

Aku kembali menepuk dahiku.

Mulai sekarang, bioskop bukanlah tempat kencan yang tepat untuk Naruto.

**xxx**

Ketika film itu sudah selesai, aku langsung menyeret Naruto yang masih gemetaran. "Siapa yang menjemput kita?" Aku bertanya ketika kami sudah sampai di tempat parkiran. Rumah Naruto tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Rumahnya ada di dekat perbatasan Konoha. Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke depan. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, melihat mobil van hitam. "Mobil itu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, masih gemetar.

Aku berjalan cepat, menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Hei, sudah. Itu cuma film kan?" Aku berjalan ke arah van, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah Naruko yang menyembul dari jendela yang terbuka. Gadis itu membuka pintu, mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk. "Makasih, Naruko-_chan_."

Gadis pirang itu menyeringai lebar, menganggukkan kepala. "Kenapa _niichan_?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat Naruto yang pucat.

"Kami baru selesai menonton film horor." Aku mendengus, mendorong masuk Naruto. Cowok itu masuk ke dalam tanpa bicara apa-apa. Namun, mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruko.

"Hantu!" Naruto menjerit kencang. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Naruto langsung berlutut di depan Sasuke, membuat kami semua melongo. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto. Pemuda berambut raven itu menunduk, menjajarkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto.

"Kakiku patah." Pemuda itu berujar dingin.

Aku terpaku, langsung teringat akan nada dingin sang pembunuh di film tadi.

"Wajahku memar." Sasuke mendesis.

Mau tak mau aku langsung merinding.

"Semua ini… karena kau."

Di detik kemudian, Naruto langsung terkapar, pingsan.

Aku hanya bisa ternganga, menatap Sasuke yang mendengus puas, kembali duduk di kursinya dengan eskpresi penuh dengan kemenangan. "Tenang. _Niichan_ selalu seperti ini setelah menonton film di mana Sasuke berakting." Naruko menyeringai. "Ini adalah bukti persahabatan mereka!" Dia berseru girang.

_Persahabatan macam apa itu?_

**xxx**

Setelah sampai di kediaman Namikaze, Kushina menyambut kami semua dengan makanan yang berlimpahan. Sesuai kata Naruto. Masakan Kushina sangat enak. Aku tersenyum geli, melihat Naruto yang melahap habis semua hidangan yang tersedia. "Sialan kau,_ teme_." Naruto berujar dengan mulut yang penuh akan makanan. "Kau tidak tahu kalau kau nyaris membunuhku tadi!"

"_Kau_ yang nyaris membunuhku kemarin." Sasuke memotong ayamnya, mendelik ke arah Naruto. Sesaat, Naruto bergidik ketika melihat pisau di tangan Sasuke. Namun dia cepat-cepat menelan makanannya.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan balas dendam…"

"Naruto." Kushina menegur, membuat Naruto langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. "Hei, Sakura. Besok orangtuamu sudah kembali kan?" Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar.

"Iya." Aku tersenyum. "Ibu bilang padaku kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia kangen denganmu."

"Ah! Mebuki. Tentu saja aku akan menemuinya!" Kushina meringis. "Tapi tidak besok."

"Kenapa?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ah, kuliah Naruto sudah mau dimulai di Amerika sana. Jadi aku harus membantunya bersiap-siap."

Aku terpaku. "Naruto akan kembali ke Amerika?" Aku menatap Naruto yang tersedak.

"Hah? Kau belum bilang pada Sakura?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap putranya dengan bingung.

"Aku…" Naruto bergumam pelan, mendorong piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Aku berniat untuk bilang padamu nanti…"

Aku tidak menjawab, menatap piringku dengan tatapan kosong.

Sesaat, suasana di meja makan itu menjadi hening.

"Ehem!" Minato tiba-tiba bedehem. "Kushina, sayang, sepertinya Chouji ada membuat kue tart. Mau coba ke dapur tanya dia apakah sudah selesai?"

"Ah, iya! Iya! Ayo kita tanya bersama, _dattebane_!" Kushina langsung beranjak bersama Minato.

Sasuke beranjak tanpa bicara apa-apa dan Naruko langsung ikut beranjak bersamanya, membantu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika dalam waktu tiga hari ini." Suara Naruto memecahakan kesunyian. "Perjanjianku dengan orang tuamu adalah… aku akan menemanimu, menjadi _bodyguard_-mu sampai mereka kembali. Dan mereka akan kembali besok."

"Dan kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Aku mendesis.

Naruto akan pergi?

Kapan dia akan kembali lagi? Amerika tidak dekat. Kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi? Setahun kemudian? Lima tahun kemudian?

Tanpa kusadari, tenggorokanku sudah tercekat.

Aku tidak siap.

Aku tidak siap untuk ditinggal pergi Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tadi. Karena kau terlihat senang sekali, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum lemah. "_Kita_ sedang bersenang-senang. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan itu."

"Tapi… kau akan pergi…"

"Dan aku akan kembali." Naruto berujar mantap. "Hei, ingat tidak. Setahun yang lalu, aku bertanya padamu. Bolehkan aku menjadi bodyguardmu? Dan aku menepati ucapanku kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kali ini, aku akan bertanya lagi." Naruto menyeringai. "Sakura Haruno. Kau sudah merebut hatiku…"

Aku langsung memutar bola mataku. "Kau bisa-bisanya gombal di saat-saat seperti ini?!"

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai." Naruto mendengus. "Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah merebut hatiku. Jadi sebagai gantinya… bolehkah aku merebut nama belakangmu?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Bolehkan aku merebut nama belakangmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Cengirannya melebar.

"Kau mau merebut nama 'Haruno'? Untuk apa? Kalau kau rebut, aku tidak punya nama keluarga…" Aku terpaku. Mulutku ternganga. "Jangan-jangan…"

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan khawatir. Akan kugantikan dengan nama Namikaze."

Aku ternganga semakin lebar. "Kau baru saja melamarku!" Wajahku memanas.

"Saat ini, aku tidak punya apa-apa sebagai bukti kalau aku melamarmu. Tidak ada cincin... tidak ada perhiasan... hanya kata-kata manis belaka." Naruto meringis malu. "Maukah kau menunggu kira-kira lima tahun lagi? Pada saat itu, aku akan memberimu cincin pertunangan yang sangat indah sehingga kau akan menganga seperti ini juga."

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaranku. "Kau serius?" Aku berbisik.

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"Kau mau _aku_." Aku menunjuk ke arahku. "Menjadi istrimu?"

"Itulah mimpiku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Jadi, kau mau menungguku?"

Aku masih megap-megap. "Kau yakin? Serius?"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mendengus. Dia menggenggam tanganku, membekap wajahku dan membawa bibirku ke dalam ciuman yang dalam. "Aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu. Dan sekarang. Dan untuk selama-lamanya."

Tenggorokanku kembali tercekat. "Aku juga…" _Mencintaimu._

"Jadi, kau akan menungguku?" Naruto tertawa, membuatku tersenyum.

"Tentu." Tentu saja aku akan menunggunya.

"Jadi… mulai hari ini… aku secara resmi sudah bukan bodyguardmu lagi." Naruto tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, _hentai bodyguard_." Aku tertawa, melambaikan tanganku dengan sengaja, membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tapi…" cowok itu menyeringai jahil. "Aku akan menjadi _husband_-mu!"

Aku langsung tersedak. "Hei! Masih lama ya!"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Waktu itu berlalu dengan cepat." Naruto tertawa.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Naruto benar. Tak lama lagi, aku akan mengucapkan selamat datang, _hentai husband_.

_Hentai Husband?_

Aku langsung tertawa. "Mungkin… aku akan ke Amerika mengunjungimu. Kalau aku sedang libur." Ucapanku ini membuat wajah Naruto berseri-seri.

"Dan aku juga! Akan mengunjungimu!" Pemuda itu membalas.

Aku tersenyum. Mau bagaimana pun, hubunganku dengan si _hentai_ ini tidak akan bisa putus.

Dulu, sekarang, dan selama-lamanya.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: lega deh... hahaha**

**plong rasanya udah namatin ini fic :)**

**makasih buat semua pembaca yang udah nunggu lama dan setia nunggu sampai sekarang... Arigatou!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! :D**

**oh, iya! ada yang minat untuk ikut challenge menulis fic MinaKushi?**

**Bagi yang berminat... ini keterangan lebih lanjut ya :)**

FanFic MinaKushi Canon Challenge

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini **rahasia**. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal **15 Mei sampai 30 Mei**. Cantumkan **'MinaKushi Canon Challenge'** di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15 peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya :)

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan :)


End file.
